What happens now?
by 9E
Summary: A different take on Fire Emblem Revelations mostly revolving on how I felt somethings should have played out. Personally I felt that Kamui/Corrin was a bit too forgiving and other stuff. Rated M due to several themes that will be explained in the forewarning before each chapter. [Insert more legal stuff here.]
1. What happens now?

So after playing through all three Fates games i have to say that, while yes they were all great, there was a lot I felt could have gone differently. Anyway I decided to make my own story but just a forewarning that this story does use a lot of heavy theme's ranging from ptsd, suicide, depression, etc. Don't read if that stuff bothers you. You have been warned.

I apologize for any errors in spelling or grammar and the like. If anyone wishes to become a beta for this story then please pm me. Also the story will revolve around the Revelations playthrough but i do plan on doing a Birthright and Conquest as well. However that will largely depend on the reception on this story but then again it might not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding FE Fates or anything related to it. This story is simply my thoughts on how I felt certain things in the game should have played out in-game. As such there were be sections that are near identical to how things played out in-game such as conversations or actions. Again I own nothing. [Insert more legal sounding stuff here].

-9E

* * *

It had been four months since Kamui was forced to choose between two families whom she both loved. Four months since she refused to choose between either and her world was shattered when both turned on her causing her to take what few men remained loyal to her and flee. Now she sat in a relatively old chair in her mostly empty fortress hidden within the Deeprealm looking out the window that gave her a clear view of the training yard watching her remaining soldiers spar with each other.

She wished she could bring herself to face them, tell them that they were now fighting a lost cause. That staying with her would only serve to get them killed. Despite what she wished she knew that they wouldn't leave. Once they were sure that they had escaped their pursuers the men had discarded the armor that marked them as Hoshidan. The former Nohrian and Hoshidan Princess could see the same questions that she had in their eyes.

What happens now?

-4 weeks later-

Kamui looked upon the unforgiving walls of Fort Jinya as they approached. To be honest she felt sick to her stomach dreading the inevitable response she would get when she arrived. The white bandages that covered her body head to toe did little to protect her from the slight chill that the autumn breeze carried. She shivered ever so slightly and gripped her yumi tightly for re-assurance.

Recalling the day, she decided to walk down the path of Priestess made her smile a little. In some part of her mind Kamui felt a little closer to her Mother by being a Priestess as well. She was pulled out of her inner thought when a scout approached delivering the news that she didn't want to hear

"My lady, scouts report that the fort has been converted to a makeshift hospital and that the handful of forces stationed to defend it have mobilized. What are your orders?"

Gathering what courage she had left she looked down at the scout and responded with a tired voice mixed with the ever small amount of hope she had that the day would not end in bloodshed.

"Inform the men to be ready to advance; I will go first and try to reason with them"

The scout met her gaze seeing little was visible of her face under the tightly wrapped bandages. It was clear that in the brief time that had passed since earlier in the day that she was exhausted. The way she sat in the saddle of her horse, the way she gripped the reins with one hand and her yumi in the other, how her gaze slowly shifted to the side so that she was no longer meeting his. Seeing her in such a state did nothing to improve morale and the seasoned soldier in him already told him that she was having doubts about their mission. Deciding to not waste any time he bowed his head and replied

"At once my lady!"

He moved quickly to inform his comrades as Kamui clicked her tongue gently ushering the horse forward. As Kamui, Azura, Gunter, and Jakob neared the entrance they could already make out the form of Yukimura and a few Hoshidan soldiers moving towards them. Gunter was already expecting what would happen and tensed ready to attack at a moments notice.

* * *

I know its short but it was typed up during final exams ( _*Rationalizing being extremely lazy intensifies*)_ please leave a review and tell me what you think. All thoughts, suggestions, criticism are greatly appreciated.

Special thanks to hernobleness and her encouragement to write this story down. Please check out her story In Spite of it All which quickly became one of my favorite FE Fates stories.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise to have the second up eventually...hopefully...

 _"Why focus on the past like that? There are much more important things you could be doing with your time" -Jakob_

 _"Reflecting on the past helps you realize how far you've come" -Gunter_

B-Support conversation between Jakob and Gunter in Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest


	2. Seeing Red

So here's the second chapter. Wish i could have uploaded sooner but to be honest I wasn't sure if I should have just did a time skip and cover just the conversations outside of the fighting but then i figured i may as well see how it plays out. Decided i may as well start dropping little bits of what I thought would be running through Kamui's head during the fight as well.

I'm still looking for someone to proof read for me and find any mistakes I might have made so please contact me if you'd like to help me out. Anyway hope you all enjoy.

-9E

(I don't own anything regarding Fire Emblem, this story is just my thoughts on how it should of played out. The only thing I own is the copies of the Fates Arc that I bought. Again i own nothing. Insert more legal stuff here.)

* * *

"Why can't you see that I only want peace for both countries?! Is it so wrong to want this war to end and this needless blood shed to stop?!"

Kamui yelled at Yukimura who only glared daggers at her. The tension between the two groups at the entrance of the repurposed fort was all too obvious. Gunter slowly let his hand come to rest on his sword while Jakob began analyzing which could possibly strike Kamui first. The woman in question just stared at Yukimura her hands trembling as she awaited a reply.

The Hoshidan Strategist just yelled, clearly fed up with Kamui and done with talking, and motioned to the guards behind him

"Guards! Sieze this traitor at once!"

Moments later the samurai that accompanied Yukimura began moving towards Kamui with swords drawn pointed at the former princess. Gunter leapt into action after warning his liege

"I am sorry Princess but it appears they are done talking. Ready yourself for combat."

He drew his sword and slashed downward at the closest samurai with the ease of countless years of experience befitting a seasoned warrior of Nohr. The samurai in question let out a cry of pain as the blade cut through his armor and into his chest. He fell to the ground but by the Great Knight had moved onto the next who had raised his katana and blocked him. Jakob helped Kamui back onto her horse practically having to pick her up and put her in the seat. She was at a loss of words and reason. Countless thoughts ran through her head consuming her unable to focus. Why couldn't they just understand? Why can't they see the bigger picture? She kept asking herself these questions but to her frustration she could provide no answers.

Realizing that Kamui was too preoccupied and unable to focus, Azura and Jakob began to retreat back to Kamui's men with Gunter bringing up the rear.

-Some time later-

Red. That was all Kamui could see. The battle field before her, although somewhat small, was littered with corpses and painted red with blood. It seemed like the battle had been dragging on for hours. She had been laying siege on Fort Jinya but to no avail. The entrance remained barred and only opened to allow more Hoshidan Samurai join the battle. She gripped her yumi tightly and knocked an arrow slowly drawing it back. The arrow head glinted in the mid-day sun as Kamui slowly inhaled then exhaled taking aim. Silently she let go of her arrow and it whistled as it flew through the air before striking him in the neck of a samurai. His eye's widened in shock as he dropped his katana grasping at his neck before falling to his knee's. Slowly their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, Kamui forced herself to hold his gaze as he fell to his side.

The battle raged on fiercly as Kamui tried to focus on staying alive but a presence in the back of her mind growled deeply resounding through her head.

 _No, not now_

She thought doing her best to calm her thoughts. It seemed only to help a little but her focus was quickly drawn back to the present when she felt something sharp yet cold cut her cheek. Her wrapped hand flew up to feel her new wound while her gaze slowly came to meet with the owner of whatever cut her.

"Saizo"

The man in question returned her comment with a cold gaze while slowly retrieving a shurken from some hidden pouch on his belt behind him. Suddenly Kamui's vision was filled with red and black as two samurai under her command ran up to stand in front of her defensively. The red fabric of their tunic and black of their armor shown prominently under the blazing sun. They shifted into a defensive stance pointing their katana at the Retainer while glaring at him. Kamui took a step back in fear.

 _They are going to die. Their blood will be on you're hands. Who am you to decide their fate? What right do you have?_

The sinister voice in her head mocked with an amused tone bordering on laughing almost. Cries of pain jolted her back to reality prompting her to look up only to find that Saizo had cut down one of the samurai and now stood ready to kill the second.

 _No!_

A shrill shriek erupted from Kamui's lips as she quickly drew back and arrow and fired. The ninja seemed as if to disappear moments before the arrow would hit home flying harmlessly through the empty air before disappearing in the grass. Kamui dropped her yumi and rushed to the side of the second samurai pulling out her festal. She ignored the wounded mans warnings as he attempted to tell her something when suddenly a sharp pain shot through her back. She gasped in pain slowly looking behind her seeing Saizo loom over her with what she could only guess as a grin. With trembling hands she tried to reach for the katana laying next to the fallen samurai but the ninja delivered a prompt kick to her side which sent her rolling to the ground. The pain in her back intensified as the shuriken only dug deeper when she landed on her back.

Suddenly a loud cracking sound followed by an explosion filled the air. Slowly Kamui turned her head to look at the source finding that a number of dark knights under her command had cast fire magic and the door barring entrance to Fort Jinya had caved under the force of the impact. Cries of triumph filled the air as her men wasted no time invading the fort overwhelming the guards that stood at the entrance. Saizo disappeared wasting no time in rushing to Yukimura's aid.

With great effort, Kamui slowly got to her feet and looked to the samurai she had attempted to save. She looked away after seeing that he had died as shame began to fill her thoughts.

 _See? They died trying to protect you. You couldn't save him and his blood is on you're hands. They're dead and you aren't. What did they die for? How many more will die for you're failures?_

The sinister voice in the back of her mind asked as she made her way to the entrance of the fort. She could hear the clanging of steel against steel ringing from inside the fort which only seemed to die down more and more as she neared. With great effort she managed to remove the shuriken in her back dropping it gracelessly as she neared the entrance. A samurai rushed to greet her and reported as he kneeled in front of her

"My lady, the Hoshidan forces have surrendered. Their commander is awaiting you inside."

Yukimura glared at Kamui as she approached leaning on Jakob for support. The silence was interrupted by Yukimura who said with an accusing tone

"What are you waiting for? You have clearly won and now all that's left is to execute the rest of us. Isn't that what you Nohrian dogs love to do?"

Kamui mustered what strength she had left and replied staring at Yukimura defiantly

"I am not you're enemy! The real enemy is out there manipulating everyone to continue fighting this war, can't you see that this is what they want? With both nations weakened from the war they can easily invade and take over both Nohr and Hoshido. Why can't any of you see past your own hatred and bloodlust and understand?"

Orochi yelled catching Kamui's attention

"Bring our Lady Mikoto back and maybe we'll believe you!"

Before Kamui could answer her attention was drawn to Saizo who stood beside Yukimura. She was quite surprised to see the number of wounds he was suffering. Inwardly she smile drawing satisfaction from his obvious suffering.

"Then who is this hidden enemy you speak of? Name them and we will go see for ourselves."

His one eye stared her down as she glanced at her Azura who slightly shook her head silently reminding her of the curse. Kamui grit her teeth trying to find a way to convince the 3 that she was telling the truth. Suddenly Saizo yelled as his body erupted in flames

"Then there's no other way!"

The ground shook violently as Gunter shouted a warning but before Kamui or anyone else could do anything a voice yelled commanding everyone's attention

"STOP!"

A calm voice then said

"Brother wait, she is telling the truth"

* * *

Well that's about it, I tried to make it longer to make up for the shortness of the first chapter and I apologize for taking so long to get the second chapter out. While I'm here at my computer i'll go ahead and start working on the third chapter as well...maybe...

Also to Guest numbah 1 who reviewed:

...ehhhh no she isn't, the only control that she was capable of having over people that was shown was during the chapter where Kamui/Corrin arrived in Cyrkensia(?) and she used her song to get both Xander and Ryoma plus their forces to stop fighting so Kamui/Corrin could try to convince the both of them to stop fighting. Plus its never really specified which gender Kamui/Corrin is soooo .-.

To Guest numbah 2:

I'll have to take some time to read that story! Also I get why you mean by trust being a two way streak but trust takes mere seconds to destroy but way longer to build. Yeah I get that Kamui/Corrin is kinda quick to trust in-game but do keep in mind that I plan on covering aforementioned topic later on in this story ;)

As for Xander I noticed that rather early on during my first play through of Conquest but I'd like to point out that during the support conversations with him and Camilla he does 'kinda' admit that there are two sides of him. The side that cares deeply for his country and is primarily focused on the war and then there is the side that cares for his siblings. He purposely acts like an unapproachable older brother and in my opinion its left up to us, the fans and players, to infer that a lot of time passes between support conversations.

Now when it comes to Kamui/Corrin's dragon ability I kinda have to agree but to a point I can somewhat understand how quick it was. Yeah it was cheap to just put 'Azura will sing her song and all will be well' for most every difficult problem so I'm glad that there is someone else who see that its a bit of a problem. Ultimately I do plan to 'maybe' have some tid bits where Kamui, before anyone asks I am referring to the one in this story, struggles with her inner dragon at times. Lastly I haven't played awakening so I'm not really sure who you are talking about at that last part . but I do have to agree with you about how much more damage there could have been at the end of chapter 5.

Well that's about it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think I would love to hear you're thoughts and any criticism you have to offer. Hope you have good day!

* * *

 _We play different roles, that's all. I am the doting older sister they can come to with their troubles. You, meanwhile, are the stoic pillar of the family, attentive to the war above all else. -_ Camilla

 _That's absurd. The War doesn't have a monopoly on my attention. -_ Xander

 _Oh? Do tell.. -_ Camilla

 _Some other time, perhaps. For now, we do need to get to that war council. -_ Xander

C-Support conversation between Xander and Camilla


	3. Training - part 1

I own nothing regarding Fire Emblem Fates all credit goes to the creators of aforementioned series. This story is merely my take on how FE: Revelations should have turned out. Insert more legal stuff here.

-9E

* * *

It was late afternoon as Kamui and Sakura approached the closest lake to Fort Jinya. Both she and Sakura had opted to remain with the rear guard to help tend to those wounded in the recent battle. When the youngest of the Hoshidan Royal Family had insisted that she help the wounded Kamui chose to stay as well. She owed to them, the former Princess had told herself. Now she stared out at the lake as a feeling of familiarity tugged at the back her mind. A sad smile slowly tugged at the corners of her mouth as she recalled the not too distant memory of arriving at the Hoshidan Capital. Sakura was quick to notice the sudden change in her older sister's demeanor and quickly thanked her for allowing her to join her.

Before Kamui could speak up in an attempt to explain that she didn't need to be thanked the sound of wingbeats filled the air. She looked up just in time to see a Pegasus knight come in for a landing. The brilliant white feathers of the Pegasus seeming as if to gleam as the light from the mid-day sun caught on its feathers.

Kamui watched the interaction between the Pegasus Knight and the female Samurai who accompanied him only briefly smiling and nodding in acknowledgement when the pair introduced themselves. A quiet voice spoke up from behind her quickly catching her attention

"My lady, the remaining wounded have been transported back to camp and the forward scouts report no hostiles in the area. Those who chose to stay behind to ensure your safety are awaiting your word."

The former Princess replied "O-Of course. Tell them that I will be returning to camp momentarily." With that she turned to look at her youngest Hoshidan sister and asked, "Everyone is going back to camp, I can show you around if you would like?" Sakura nodded with a smile replying "Of course! I-I would love to!"

-A few hours later-

Kamui always dreaded baths. Hated them. She was constantly reminded of _that day._ The day she had to flee from both groups she once called family. With a pained sigh she slowly undid the white tunic she wore under her protective armor. The whisper of the soft fabric filled the air as she let it drop to the floor, quickly forgotten, soon followed by the bandages she wore underneath. There wasn't much given that they only covered her forearms, legs, and face. Only the skin that her tunic couldn't cover. The dragon princess was so consumed by her inner thoughts that she didn't notice the other occupant in the room.

"B-Big sister! Your hurt!"

She looked up quickly, her hair somehow not moving an inch, making eye contact with the young Shrine Maiden. Although just as quickly she looked away turning her gaze to the tiled floor. Sakura slowly stepped forward staring at her older sister. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It confused her when she saw her sister dressed in those bandages but now it made sense. Kamui was covered in burns. From head to toe her skin was horribly burned. Her chest bore the worst of the burns, close to her right shoulder the flesh appeared to have been nearly burned to the bone. Muscle tissue moved ever so slightly under the near translucent skin on her legs and arms. Sakura continued to inspect her burns then asked after what felt like an eternity to Kamui.

"W-what happened?"

A heavy sigh escaped her as she explained

"I can't talk about it. I'm sorry but you have to trust me."

With that Kamui disappeared behind the protective curtain that separated the bath from the changing room before Sakura could ask her another question. The young woman in question just watched the curtain for a few moments before finally leaving her mind slowly processing what her elder sister had just said.

After Kamui had her bath she was approached by Jakob. Upon his approach she smiled as she tied the knot that kept her white kimono together. He had been by her side since when they met so many years ago at the Northern Fortress. His presence brought her some small measure of peace knowing that he, at the very least, would not abandon her like both of her supposed families did. Once he was but a few feet from her he came to a stop and bowed then said in his usual formal tone

"Good evening milady, I have prepared some tea for you"

Her gentle smile did not falter as she replied

"Thank you, Jakob. If you don't mind I have a task for you."

He flashed his usual smile and replied with a cheery tone "Of course milady I would be happy to oblige." Kamui nodded in acknowledgement and explained her task for him. Once done he bowed and stated "Right away milady. Everything shall be ready by tomorrow morning." After he left Kamui left for her bed chambers mentally preparing herself for the heavy studying she was about to endure.

The following morning came almost too fast for Kamui. She spent the almost the entirety of the night studying numerous volumes on Nohrian Pegasus combat tactics. Meanwhile Jakob oversaw her the forging of her new armor after selecting the finest Nohrian Pegasus he could find and having it fitted with a saddle.

The mess hall was filled with soldiers, both battle hardened veterans and new recruits alike, and was moderately noisy. Sakura was somewhat surprised by how many of Kamui's men there were. She sat next to her close friend and retainer, Hana, who was quietly eating. Once she noticed her sit down she said with well concealed surprise

"Lady Sakura!"

The aforementioned replied and asked after noticing that Subaki wasn't present

"G-Good morning Hana, w-where is Subaki?"

"Hyah! Ha!"

The repetitive cries filled the training yard as Kamui repeatedly attempted to land a blow on Subaki. Her chest heaved and her overworked muscles screamed at her for a break. She ignored the pleas of her body as she stepped back sizing up the retainer. Every hit she threw at him he blocked easily then would retaliate with a not too sharp, but still sharp all the same, jab at her side or leg with his training naginata. He gave her an encouraging smile saying "Almost Lady Kamui but you won't win a fight by just swinging as hard as you can at your opponent hoping that you will hit him." The aforementioned former princess just grunted and came at him again

"Haaaah!"

The loud ' _thwack!'_ resonated through the air as he sidestepped her then hit her shin. She stumbled a few feet before catching herself. Subaki said with a sigh "Ok let's take a break"

* * *

This seemed like a good stopping point so yeah, here's the third chapter. It's super late I know but eh stuff happens. Anyway I will post more often and if I don't you all can burn me at the stake screaming 'burn the witch!'

Well moving on then. I'm still looking for a beta reader or anyone that would be willing to proofread for me. Also please be sure to leave a review telling me what you think and any criticism you might have .-.

To Scorin:

Nah she wears them in due to her burns which I'll get around to explaining on how she got them later on. As for the lemons, there's enough of that on the internet and I won't be writing any of that into this story. Though I should mention that Kamui, the one in this story, will S-Rank with another character but in all honesty it may just only go so far as to their S rank conversation then that's about it. Writing lemons isn't my thing and will most certainly never will be. As I have stated before in my previous chapters this story is my take on Revelations and the psychological aspect of things.

To Guest:

I thought I already explained his inconsistent personality, well anyway I'll watch the video before I post the next chapter .-.

To WarriorofLight12:

Love the profile pic!

 _"Hm, I wonder where everyone is? All our old friends, I mean..."_

\- Laslow

 _"Probably having a bunch of feasts and fun and forgetting all about us."_

\- Odin

C-Rank support between Odin and Laslow


	4. The Wind Tribe

Well here's the fourth chapter. The reason this took so long is because I scrapped it and started over. Its kinda short but I wanted to try to get this up in a timely manner. There may be some errors so i apologize ahead of time. Anyway onto the **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything regarding FE: Fates. All credit goes to the devs who made this game. Any parts that are similar to the game is intended to show i had no real qualms with how that part played out. That said this story is my version on how I felt the game should play out. This story is fan made and I do not intend to make money off of this. Again I own nothing.

Hope you enjoy

-9E

* * *

Kamui gently petted the side of her black Pegasus as the sun began to slowly rise over the mountainside. She was beginning to enjoy her morning routine. Every day she would wake up before dawn and train with her naginata till the sun rose over the mountainside. Then she would go into the stables where the other Pegasus were and feed hers. The sleek black of hers made it easy to spot in the somewhat open stable. She found that the routine calmed her nerves as she ran her delicate hand done the black Pegasus's neck speaking softly

"We'll be making our way to the wind tribes village today. Hopefully we won't have to do any fighting but I doubt we'll be that lucky."

The winged horse whinnied and shifted in place. She rubbed his neck again with a gentle smile and let out a silent sigh.

-The Eternal Stairway-

" _Murderer!"_

" _You enjoyed killing them, didn't you?"_

" _This is you're legacy, Kamui the Murderer, how quaint"_

The voices taunted in Kamui's head as she looked at the corpses of the wind tribe villagers they had just slain. She couldn't understand, they appeared as faceless not moments ago. Kamui said quietly "T-This can't be real…I don't understand." The one question she dreaded hearing came as Azura stepped forward "Kamui, What should we do?" After a few painfully quiet moments Kamui finally replied looking back at the group. Her frown concealed by the bandages wrapped around her face.

"We…We should head to the Wind Tribe's village. They deserve an explanation about what happened."

Azura agreed as they finished climbing the stairway up to the open desert where the Wind Tribe village sat. Kamui marveled at the almost endless sea of sand that laid out before them. The sun beat down on the group as Kamui's eyes slowly adjusted and she spied the rock pillars rising high in the sky. At their base she noticed the huts. At first, they were easy to miss given that they were almost the same color of sand. Were it not for the roofs built out of sticks and the smoke coming out of several of the huts she would have missed them. She didn't have long to marvel at the sight due to the rather large number of people running towards them. One of them, a samurai, shouted

"There they are!"

Kamui took a step back as some of them drew their katana and pointed it at them. After a few moments she exclaimed

"Please try to understand! W-We we're deceived! We bear no ill will towards the Wind tribe!"

The leader of the group laughed and replied "Do you really expect us to believe that? You outright attacked out people!" Sakura said soft looking upset "I-I've never seen them so upset before….We should head to Reppu Castle." The former princess looked at her younger sister asking "Reppu Castle?" The youngest princess explained "Their Chieftan resides there. If we are able to convince him to help us he may be able to calm his people."

-Reppu Castle-

"So. You wish to speak with me?"

The Chieftan stated. Kamui was thoroughly taken aback at the sight before her. Their chieftain towered above her and was clearly very powerful. Kamui stepped forward and introduced herself "Yes. My name is Kamui. You are the Chieftain of the Wind Tribe?" The man replied his expression seemed angry "You are correct. I am called Fuga. News of your intentions reached me long before you arrived. You intend to destroy both kingdoms and you have decided to start with the Wind Tribe!"

"W-What? That's not true! Our real enemy is the king of-"

Kamui began to exclaim but Azura stopped her saying "Kamui, wait!" realizing what she almost did she tried to compose herself and said in the most calm tone she could muster "My only goal is to defeat our real enemy. The one not yet known to everyone." Fuga laughed asking in a highly amused tone "Has the fear of death driven you crazy? Do not mistake the Wind Tribe for fools, I will not be so easily swayed by the ramblings of a mad woman. Everyone attack these intruders!"

Before the Wind Tribe warriors standing behind Fuga could ready their weapons a familiar voice to Kamui yelled

"Wait!"

Suddenly Rinkah appeared in Kamui's line of sight and began speaking to Fuga. However she didn't not hear what she was saying. She became lost in her own inner turmoil. Was this how things were? Was everyone truly her enemy now? Was the world so set in its ways? Was there no grey area no neutral ground? Was this her chosen fate?

"On behalf of the Fire Tribe I vouch for this woman, if my father were here he would at the very least listen to what she has to say. Only barbarians would be so quick to violence!"

Rinkah yelled drawing Kamui out of her inner turmoil. A voice in her head, one far more sinister than the others and carried an almost dignified tone. Its presence felt all too familiar. The same presence that consumed her as Mother died in her arms.

" _She is lying just like the others. We are alone in this world. Pathetic humans. They only recognize strength and can only be swayed by a show of true strength. You know this just as well as I do, we can show them. Make them see the truth."_

Kamui didn't hear Rinkah's call to arms. Her grip on the reigns of her Pegasus tightened. She couldn't deny the truth to the voice's words. If the world would turn on her then so be it. It was then that she noticed that Fuga and his men had retreated to the far side of the field taking cover in their village. She looked to her left and right, the soft whisper of her black tunic against the bandages that covered her neck up becoming lost in the steadily increasing winds. The sight of her men, the brilliant white and red and black of her samurai, the sleek black armor of her Nohrian soldiers shown brilliantly in the midday sun. Wordlessly she looked forward noticing that her enemy was making no obvious moves.

" _See? They are all so quick to shed blood. It's their way. Humans, so set in their violent ways, will never see any alternative. They will all turn on you for wanting change. To see the violence come to an end. More blood must be spilt before true peace can reign. Show them what true death looks like. We showed them in the village square and they learned. Let us show them here and now again."_

The dignified voice offered. Shaking her head she tried to block it out and looked forward. She motioned with her gloved outstretched hand towards Fuga and his men. Almost as if on que war cries erupted from her men and they charged forward. The flags depicting the combined insignia of Nohr and Hoshido, signifying Kamui's army, snapped violently in the breeze. Kamui yelled

"On me!"

As she took off into the air followed closely by Subaki and the other Pegasus Knights. The former princess surveyed the battlefield taking solace in the fact that she and her army held air superiority. Looking to the very rear of the battlefield she spied Fuga standing before an odd stone throne of sorts. She pointed her Naginata at Fuga signifying her target she dove downward. The black tunic and sectional gold armor she wore made her stand out amongst the red and white of her Pegasus Knights. As they neared Fuga a number of archers who stood near Fuga ran forward and began a hail of arrows at them. Subaki closely tailed Kamui as she dove downward while the others scattered attacking the closest Wind Tribe warrior to them.

Without wasting time Kamui swung her naginata with devastating force at Fuga. The old and battle hardened warrior raised his katana barely managing to block it. Kamui flew by him then leapt high into the air. She looked down at the quickly approaching ground before flipping forwards and landing with devastating force in front of Fuga. With an almost inhuman cry she swung downwards at Fuga who sidestepped her attack then thrust his katana forward cutting her arm. She didn't seem to notice the hit as she swung sideways catching him off guard. She stabbed forward stopping her blade just short of his neck. In a quivering tone she said barely holding back her anger

"Yield!"

The demand left no room for argument. Slowly Kamui lowered her weapon as Fuga laughed congratulating Kamui "Well done!" The former princess replied as she straightened her back

"I am sorry for attacking you're people but we were deceived"

Fuga seemed to understand, how was beyond Kamui, and he said

"I understand, Kamui. I could sense no ill intent in you as we fought. You have a pure heart and a Warriors spirit. I promise to explain the situation to the rest of my tribe – You should not worry." Kamui couldn't understand why she didn't feel relief in his word. Inwardly she felt the dignified presence hum proudly in approval as if sensing her apprehension. After Fuga briefly discussed what he knew of the Yato, Kamui bade Fuga farewell. She was surprised that he would send a mere child, Hayato, as a sign of 'aid' in her journey she nevertheless accepted the help. Albeit she would keep a dagger under her pillow just in case. To be so quick to offer forgiveness and then aid after genuinely trying to kill her had set her on edge even more so than usual.

* * *

So Fuga is one of my favorite character in Revelations. His unit is super op, even for a Master of Arms unit, and the things his unit says in combat are cool. Honestly I don't think I really did him much just but I tried my best in my half-asleep-mostly-sleep-deprived-state (working on a web comic along side this story so juggling two things at once and trying to keep both on schedule is murder). Anyway I'm surprised by how many are following this story. Seriously all of you guys are awesome I really appreciate it. If you all like it i guess I'm doing something right.

So at this point I think I should clear a few things up. Now in my opinion I like to think that Kamui's dragon form is its own sentient being or Kamui's other half really. In this chapter I decided to try and give it some love and, for lack of a better word, feature it as her official 'dark side' but i will mention, to finally put it out there, that yes she does hear voices in her head (aside from her 'dragon side').

Now onto the Reviews:

To Guest: Well I watched the first vid that he did and to a point I have to agree. However, in my opinion, I still think its fine with how he is written. Yes he is written inconsistently at some points through out the game but you have to admit that no game is really perfect and all have their flaws. That said i will say that I am going to try and make him somewhat more consistent in this story. When I start up my Conquest story I will most definitely try to make him more consistent.

To ScorinVoidseeker: She doesn't have access to Pegasus Knight since she is a Priestess. What I had Kamui unlock is the Dark Falcon Class which can be earned if you buy one version of the game (Such as Conquest for example) then download Revelations and Birthright as 'dlc' through the Nintendo store. It shows up under 'Bonuses' via the crystal ball. Essentially the Dark Falcon is a Nohrian variation of the Pegasus Knight and can be accessed so long as you have aforementioned seal. That class is one of my personal favorites and honestly doing a solid Priestess run is next to impossible imo. When it comes to Seals I think its kind of weird that you just throw the seal into the air and 'poof!' you have all the knowledge and abilities of the chosen class. In this story I like to put it as you train and study the class then you are now said class.

Also thanks! I'm trying my best to do a decent FE story so I appreciate it! :D

To WarriorofLight12: Thanks for the input, I'll do my best to fix that up! if you wanna be my beta and go over it ahead of time to help me out I'd greatly appreciate it!

* _Quietly sets up a box and stick trap to catch a beta reader*_

* * *

" _I only wish to ensure your honor is not tarnished."_ \- Shura

" _Do you really feel so much shame about your past as an outlaw?"_ \- Kamui/Corrin

B-Support conversation between Kamui/Corrin and Shura

* * *

Anyway be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! All criticism is greatly appreciated and I love to read everyone's reviews and see what you all think. Hope you enjoyed!

-9E

(Ps: Will try to get the next chappy uploaded and posted by Thursday this week)


	5. Annoyance and Realization

So here's the next chappy! It's kinda short but I'll explain why at the end, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Fire Emblem Fates, all credit goes to the dev's who made it. This story is simply my fanmade version detailing how I felt FE Fates: Revelations should have gone. Again all credit goes to the devs. I have no intention of making any money off of this. Insert more legal stuff here.

Content Warning: Btw I should probably mention that in this chapter I do hit on some intense stuff regarding suicide, just a forewarning. Read at you're discretion .-.

-9E

* * *

It had been one week since the battle with the Wind Tribe. Despite the help that Fuga's son, Hayato, had offered. Kamui didn't trust him one bit. She had spoken with the soldiers he had fought and they explained that despite his appearance he didn't offer any mercy. Had it not been for her Pegasus Knights intervening they would be dead.

Every time he approached she had Jakob or one of the men on her Guard Detail to tell him off. She didn't much care for appearances but the whole ordeal with the Wind Tribe had cut into her deeply. Fuga's words left her with much to think about and, unsurprisingly, questioning the intentions of many of her allies. After having Hayato told off for the 8th time that day she approached her ever loyal Butler, Jakob, and ordered "Jakob, I am retiring to my chambers for the day. Please make sure no one disturbs me." The man smiled and bowed replying "Of course, milady, shall I prepare some tea for you?" Kamui shook her head declining him politely before heading off to her chambers. Once the heavy oaken doors shut behind her and she was left alone with her thoughts she let out a weary sigh.

Her bed chambers were the only place she could be alone with her thoughts and, much to her dismay, the only place she could be away from everyone. Often, she would find herself being approached by many people within her army asking for advice, orders, or being given reports that she really didn't want to look at. Kamui slowly took in the interior of her room. The many book shelves loaded with books on both Hoshidan and Nohrian tactics and history. Her queen-sized bed covered in the softest silk sheets one could find. The Nohrian oak table that dominated the center covered in maps, scrolls, open text books, and stacks of sheets detailing the daily needs of the camp. Lit candles basked the room in a low light, just enough to get around the room. Two large open windows let in the gentle autumn breeze while a cold fireplace dominated the far-left wall. All in all, the set-up reminded Kamui of her room back in the Northern Fortress.

She walked over to the small table next to her bed. On it rested a dagger whose blade glinted in the low light cast from the candles. A sense of solace came over her as she grasped the leather hilt of the blade lifting it up to eye level to inspect. Her emerald green draconic gaze inspecting the engraved tree branches that decorated the cross guard on the hilt. Its branches wound about each other converging on the handle giving the idea that the handle itself was the trunk. The dagger was a gift to her from her former brother, Xander, after a lone thief managed to infiltrate the Northern Fortress and made it all the way to her bedroom before being killed by Jakob. Were it not for the loyal butler coming to check on her in the middle of the night she would have been dead by that morning. Or so was the assumption of Xander and his reasoning when gifting her the dagger. The memory brought an intense frown across her lips as she was then reminded of the day her Nohrian siblings had betrayed her.

A voice whispered in her ear taunting and amused. Followed by others as she continued to inspect the hilt

"What's the harm? No one will miss you"

"There's no one left who would care, they've all left you"

"Do it, you've already spilled so much blood. Now its you're turn to spill your own"

Ghostly laughter followed soon after as the taunting continued. She tried to ignore them but she couldn't deny the truth in their words. Wordlessly she began removing her gloves.

Elsewhere in the castle a lone Pegasus Knight made his way through the many stone hallways. Subaki had a single goal in mind. Ever since the fight at the Wind Tribe village he noticed the very drastic change in her demeanor. The way she would avoid people, well, avoid people more often than she usually did, and her sudden decision to not show up for their shared training sessions. After all the help she gave him for his problem with his stomach growling and being there to listen when he would confess his problems. He couldn't on good conscience let this continue. It was clear she needed help and given the mental strain of running an army against not one but two nations were no doubt definitely taking its toll on her mental state. It wasn't exactly the most ideal way to tell her but this was an opportunity to get her to start opening up, if only a little bit.

Upon reaching the door to her bed chambers he knocked on the heavy oaken doors calling out "Lady Kamui! May I have a word?" No answer. He pounded on the double doors again, no answer. A third? Nothing. After a few moments he knocked again calling out slightly louder "Lady Kamui?" when no answer was given a measure of concern began to build up in the Pegasus Knight.

Suddenly the door opened ever so slightly, in the small opening that was made a sliver of Kamui appeared. After a few moments the door opened more revealing the former princess wearing a pink kimono. What really caught his attention though was that she wasn't wearing the bandages she normally wore that covered her face. The way her teal colored hair framed her scarred face and her intense emerald eyes captivated him. After a few moments Kamui said in an insulted tone when she noticed him staring

"It's rude to stare at someone, what is it Subaki?"

The Pegasus Knight was pulled back to reality at her harsh words and then replied "E-Excuse me, Lady Kamui, may I come in?". Kamui was thoroughly taken aback by his request and left without words. She was never asked such a thing before. Wordlessly she nodded and stepped aside opening the door a bit more to allow the man entrance. Once he stepped inside she closed the door and moved to stand by the table in the middle of her room with her arms folded. Her emerald eyes stared him down intently as she stood in place silently. As soon as Kamui was about to speak up and ask what was wrong Subaki said

"I need some advice. I'm afraid this is a problem I cannot solve on my own."

* * *

So that's about it! It felt like a good stopping point and really ties in with how I want the next chapter to go. It'll be longer I promise ;)

Shout out and major thanks to my beta! You're fabulous!

To WarriorofLight12: Thanks!

* * *

"Remember - when one waters the plants. one must be careful to not drown the roots."

\- Kagero

"Hmph. Those unable to handle the stress of their duty have only themselves to blame."

\- Saizo

C-Support conversation between Kagero and Saizo

* * *

Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! I enjoy reading everyone's reviews and please offer any criticism you might have, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-9E


	6. Laughter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing regarding FE: Fates. All credit goes to the dev's who Fire Emblem Fates and its franchise. [Insert more legal stuff here]

-9E

* * *

Subaki flew over the field carefully surveying the enemy's numbers and formations. What struck him as odd was that the enemies were nearly invisible. He could sense they were there but it seemed as though they would slowly appear then fade out of existence periodically. He flew down towards the battlefield joining his men as they approached a river with two islands surrounded by ruins.

"They outnumber us by at least a couple dozen, we'll hide in the ruins and wait for them to come to us"

He informed sounding optimistic to help improve the groups morale. The mood was rather tense which prompted the Pegasus Knight to encourage them "Don't worry, Lady Kamui is bringing up the rear guard and will catch up soon. We just need to hold out till she arrives." That seemed to improve their morale as they took up position within the crumbling ruins.

Not soon after entering the ruins Subaki saw a familiar flash of teal. Caeldori landed next to her Father with flawless grace. He asked as she neared him

"Caeldori, what are you doing here?!"

She replied in a confident tone and with a just as determined expression "Father! Let me help! I've been training for this day and I know I can help!". Subaki just smiled as he looked at his daughter thinking ' _She really does want to achieve perfection just like me and Kamui'_ he replied proudly "Alright but don't get overconfident. This is your first battle after all!"

Minutes later both groups were crossing blades and spilling blood in a deadly dance of death. The invaders had wasted no time in engaging Subaki and his men shortly after Caeldori's arrival. As aforementioned daughter finished off a mage she yelled to her father "Where is mother? Is she alright?!" the Pegasus Knight grunted as he managed to barely deflect a Hero's sword strike. He stabbed downwards into his chest catching him off guard and replied

"Don't worry! Your mother will be here shortly, she wanted to make sure our rear guard wasn't falling behind. Knowing your mother, I imagine she's already striking the enemies rear guard now!"

As if on cue a high pitched, almost shrill, whistle cut through the air overhead. This prompted Caeldori to look up spotting a group of 9 midnight black Pegasus wearing silver armor and their riders flying overhead. Their leader was flying just ahead of the group wielding a silver naginata it's blade gleaming menacingly in the morning sun. She wasn't able to make out the details of their leader due to being assaulted by two mercenary invaders. The young woman quickly brought her naginata to block them then struck back only to be blocked while his partner lunged at her.

Caeldori gasped in surprise at the attack but was saved by a Samurai who struck him down quickly before leaping at a nearby mage. Following his example, she urged her Pegasus forward to strike but her Father yelled

"Caeldori! Go help your Mother, the men and I have things here!"

Without waiting another moment, she snapped the reins of her Pegasus and took off after the group of Dark Falcon's. Within minutes she caught up and yelled over the wind "I've come to help!" the two men closest to her looked at her but didn't respond. Without bothering to receive the silent treatment from her Mother's men she flew closer to the front but before she could call out to Kamui aforementioned woman let out a high-pitched whistle pointing her naginata down towards a group of mounted knights who were moving towards the ruin. She dove downwards at breakneck speed followed by her men and Caeldori. As they reached the ground Archers began firing on them. Two of Kamui's men let out cries of pain as they were hit while the others descended upon the mounted knights stabbing and slashing. Everything was happening so quickly that Caeldori lost track of what happened next. She focused on one enemy at a time and just prayed that things would turn out fine.

Sometime later…...

Caeldori's chest heaved as she finished cutting down the last invading knight. She lost track of how many enemies she had fought. Slowly she straightened catching her breath and turned to look at her Father who congratulated her proudly

"Flawless work my daughter! You were almost perfect!"

Frowning she replied "Thank you father but you don't need to flatter me. My form was sloppy and its clear I have a long way to go." Subaki disagreed replying "Nonsense Caeldori. It won't be long before you even surpass me." A few moments of seemingly eternal silence passed between them then Caeldori asked looking around as it finally occurred to her

"Where is Mother? I lost track of her during the battle"

Subaki frowned as he surveyed the carnage around them. He replied optimistically "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Let's find her, I'm sure she's eager to see you." An hour of searching the battlefield later Caeldori found her Mother speaking to a small group of Samurai. Her teal hair made her easy to spot as well given her gleaming partial gold-plated armor that stood out against her midnight black tunic that she wore underneath.

"-and make sure to watch each other's backs. They may have retreated but that doesn't mean they most likely set up an ambush in the woods."

The voiced their acknowledgement of her orders before disappearing into the woods. After they left Kamui turned to face her daughter who called out "Mother!" the former princess felt like she was looking at a younger version of herself as Caeldori came to a stop in front of her. Caeldori smiled as she embraced her mother exclaiming "It's so great to see you after all this time!". Kamui looked at her Daughter with sad eyes as she felt a multitude of emotions. But the most prominent being sadness. This feeling was magnified when she noticed that she wore the trademark armor of the Hoshidan Pegasus Knight.

The crimson red of the armor brought a single thought, a single question, into place at the forefront of her mind ' _What sort of Mother allows her daughter to be dragged into war?'._ Unable to bring herself to continue being in Caeldori's presence Kamui placed her hands on the Pegasus Knights shoulders then gently pushed her back saying

"I have to check on something's, we'll talk later"

Without giving her time to respond Kamui turned walked quickly past her mounting her black steed taking off into the air. Caeldori watched her Mother leave quietly wondering what was wrong. Given the many years since she had last seen her, she had expected her to be happy but this was not what she was expecting. Shaking her head, she began searching for her father to find out what she could do to help the army.

As the sun began to set on Kamui's camp and numerous lanterns were lit casting a yellow glow over the numerous tents set up in the court yard while the massive concrete wall surrounding the courtyard remained cast in darkness save for the lone guards patrolling it carrying torches. Caeldori walked the dimly lit corridors of the castle with her father discussing her meeting with Kamui.

"-to be honest Father, I didn't expect her to act in such a way. Before I spoke up she seemed fine but when she saw me it was like she became a completely different person. It worries me."

Subaki sighed and replied as they rounded a corner entering a large room that was incredibly well lit. Two large iron chandeliers holding candles hung from the ceiling lighting up the ceiling while mounted torches on the wall illuminated the common area. A long wooden table made of Nohrian Oak was situated in the middle of the room adorned with several candelabra and a freshly made miniature feast.

"Don't worry about it Caeldori. Your mother just has a lot on her mind right now with the war. Just give her some time and things will turn out all right."

This didn't seem to improve her mood indicated by her frown which deepened at his words. As they sat down Jakob approached them carrying a bottle of rather expensive looking wine. Subaki recalled Jakob telling him of his plans to cook them a meal fit for royalty and that they would be eating here from now on. He made a note to ask Kamui to explain why she was allowing this in the first place later. While Jakob poured the two a glass of wine the butler announced

"Lady Sakura and Lady Azura will be joining us momentarily however Milady Kamui will not. She is feeling unwell and has retired to her bed chambers."

Caeldori frowned but chose not to say anything. When Sakura and Azura arrived the four exchanged friendly banter and began to eat. However, during the meal Caeldori didn't speak much as she dwelled on what was wrong with her Mother. She did admit that growing up she didn't see her much. It was mostly Subaki who visited her in her deep realm often giving an excuse that Kamui was busy but would visit next time. Of course, that was often not the case but would send the occasional gift or would visit when it was her birthday. When she did Caeldori distinctly remembered her mother always with a sad smile. She remembered when they would sit together and fold origami all the while she would talk about wanting to be a Pegasus Knight just like her father.

She remembered the day she turned sixteen. When Subaki and Kamui arrived, she had practically burst out the door of her house and eagerly leading them to the practice yard she had constructed and showing them how much she had learned with barely contained excitement. When she had finished she remember Subaki praising her but what she remembered on that day with the most exact detail, was her Mothers face. The sad smile she almost always wore was replaced a forced smile. Her normally regal demeanor was gone. The warm comforting presence she always enjoyed when with her now seemed sad and depressed. Shortly afterwards she remembered Kamui excusing herself and leaving after giving a brief apology. She didn't say a word about her demonstration of what she learned with a Naginata.

Back in the present, Caeldori sat alone at the table picking at the bowl of rice that Jakob had brought her. The aforementioned Butler standing ever ready to serve just a few feet from her. The teal colored silk like hair the framed her semi pale face seemed to slightly shine in the low light. Her frown remained set ever since she arrived. After a few more minutes of picking at her food she finally stood and looked at Jakob asking "Where is my Mother?" the Butler replied without breaking posture "Lady Kamui is in her private study. She specifically asked to not be disturbed unfortunately. Would you like me to bring her a message?" The young woman shook her head replying as she left "That won't be necessary."

Within the confines of Kamui's study, the lone former princess sat on the floor her back against a large oak desk adorned with stacks of books and just as many stacks of papers. Several suits of polished midnight black armor lined the walls of the dimly lit study. A fireplace sat on the opposite wall, the fire it held warming the normally cold room. A steady ' _plip….plip….plip'_ filled the air never seeming to break its rhythm. Kamui let out a trembling breath as the placed her dagger against her left forearm and slowly dragged it up to her elbow. Crimson red blood began to flow from the wound dripping onto the cold stone under her. She wore a black Nohrian silk night gown that seemed a size too large for her. The sleeves were pushed up revealing numerous cuts of varying sizes covered her arms from her wrist all the way up to her shoulder. Some were fresh others old. As she inspected her wound she heard the familiar taunting laughter. Slowly tears began to trail down her pale cheeks, her attempt to wipe them away ending in futility.

She looked down at her stained nightgown recalling that it had been a gift from Camilla. The eldest Nohrian Princess gifting it to her on her eighteenth birthday. The memory broke what little restraint she had left. The dam she had worked so hard to maintain crumbling and the torrent of emotions they held raging forward. She didn't know what to do anymore save for curling up and quietly crying by her desk. Seeing what her daughter, Caeldori, had become nearly pushed her to her limit.

 _Pathetic, as if trying to start a family would save someone as cruel as you are._

 _What did you hope to achieve by having a family? Redemption?_

 _What will your children think when they see the trail of corpses behind you?_

 _Not even Death can help you atone for your sins_

The voices whispered in her ear, ever present, reminding her of what she already knew. Deep down a familiar presence stirred. Soon after its familiar voice cut through the lesser voice commanding her attention. At first, she tried to ignore it when it arrived, clinging to a fleeting hope that she could end it all without bloodshed. But now after so long she finally listened, truly and with undivided attention, feeling a comfort that she had almost forgotten as it spoke

" _Wallowing in despair will achieve nothing. You and I both know what must be done. The time of this world is at an end. We can create a world free of suffering. Humans had their chance to rule this world and failed."_

Kamui slowly calmed down prompting a peaceful silence to blanket the room. Moments later Kamui's soft laughter filled the air.

Izumo

Kamui looked at the helmet that Jakob presented to her. It was painted midnight black and was fully enclosed. The front of the helmet was modeled in the shape of a woman's face in a neutral expression but seemed regal. Two slits were positioned where the eyes were so that she could see. On the sides of the helmet were a pair of wings spread upwards much like a bird would do to fly upwards or take flight. Jakob simply said with a smile as she accepted it from him

"A helmet fit for Royalty of your status, milady, it shows that you not only command power but bear the weight of its responsibility"

She had no words but smiled at him in gratitude. Slowly she put the helmet on feeling how it seemed to fit perfectly. After a moment she managed to say, albeit slightly muffled

"Thank you, Jakob"

The butler only smiled and bowed replying "Always a pleasure, milady" the two stepped through the open portal which returned them to the world. On the other side stood Kamui's army. The sight of the seemingly two armies fit to strike fear into any opponent. Kamui walked over to her black Pegasus mounting it with ease. The former princess slid her Yato into the sheath on the saddle in front of her right leg before accepting the offered Naginata from one of her attending personal guard.

The army marched towards Izumo which rested on the horizon, an hour later they stood before the gate to Izumo. However long before they arrived Kamui could feel that something was wrong

"Where are all the people?"

It was strangely quiet for a capital of its reputation. As she had grown to expect a company of Nohrian Knights, accompanied by several mages, came into view. When they came to a stop a few feet from the entrance a shrewd looking mage appeared seemingly out of thin air. Kamui clicked her tongue urging her Pegasus forward towards the mage. At her approach she noticed the mage stiffen when he caught sight of her. Deep down she took pleasure knowing she struck fear into an opponent. The mage bowed announcing himself

"Ah, it is so nice of King Garon to send me such experienced Knights such as yourself. My name is Zola and I have taken the liberty of setting a little trap for the traitorous Princess Kamui. Had I known he was sending more troops I would have made the proper arrangements but-"

Kamui cut him off as a muffled laughter escaped from her helmet. Slowly Zola began to realize who was standing before him and began scrambling away yelling

"Fire the ice bomb! She's here!"

As ice began to suddenly encase the whole capital Kamui yelled raising her Naginata high into the air

"ADVANCE! CUT THEM ALL DOWN!"

War cries filled the air as her men charged forward with little hindrance her Dark Knights casting fire spells to melt the ice. Kamui clicked her tongue urging her mount forward into a gallop. When the ice melted revealing more of the frozen town Nohrian Knights and Mages began to jump out attacking her men. Some would let out cries of surprise as they were ambushed but Kamui ignored them as she continued rushing towards her target. As she passed the would-be ambush's she reached out with ease stabbing forward impaling a Nohrian Mage. The man looked up at his killer, instantly regretting the action, as he met the cold gaze of a steel maiden. Kamui withdrew her Naginata and looked towards the retreating figure of Zola.

Before she could take off after him she felt something akin to a stone wall slam into her. The force sending her flying into a nearby house. She looked up to see a Great Knight bearing down on her with a steel lance. The woman rolled out of the way as the spear head slammed into the ground where her chest was not moments ago. Without wasting time, she retrieved her fallen Naginata and whirled around to face the Knight.

Just as he was withdrawing his spear she let out a muffled inhuman roar driving her naginata into the knight's chest. The blade cutting through steel, flesh, and bone before being wrenched free. As the Knight slowly fell off his stead she began ascending the steps to the capital. She had long since stopped caring about the battle going on around her. There was only one goal in her mind: Make an example out of those who would oppose her. Once she reached the top she spotted Zola who was holding a dagger to Sakura's through. The youngest princess, eye's wide with fear, yelled "B-Big Sister! Help!" in response Zola taunted Kamui. He was in control of this situation. Kamui was took weak and would do exactly as he said since he had one of her Hoshidan sibling's hostage

"Lookee here! A nice little hostage, now you're going to tell you're men to surrender and then-"

Kamui kept advancing slowly towards him listening with amusement. Her hips slightly swayed as she put one foot in front of the other. The gold armor covering her shoulders, forearms, legs, and belly glinting in the morning sun. Every time she took a step water formed under her feet rippling as though she were stepping into a puddle of water. Eventually Zola caught on that she hadn't stopped walking and yelled

"One more step and I'll cut her pretty throat!"

A hauntingly beautiful laughter escaped Kamui's lips catching even Sakura by surprise. Azura called out as she and the others in her group arrived "Sakura! Hold-" she stopped when she noticed Kamui's laughter. Before Zola could issue another warning Kamui dropped her Naginata and stopped taking one step back. A low growl slowly escaped her before she suddenly launched forth with inhuman speed. Sakura shrieked in fear just as the wooden doors behind her and Zola exploded. She hesitantly turned gasping in surprise. The inside of the room behind the doors was filled with people tied up. However, what caught her by surprise was Kamui. Aforementioned woman was holding Zola in the air by his neck with one hand.

Kamui let out another haunting laugh which filled the room frightening its occupants as Zola struggled to break free. He tried stabbing at her arm with his dagger but the blade glanced off her armor each time. As he struggled she allowed her inner dragon to take hold, her left arm slowly taking shape of a lance. The black steel of her armor coating the lance giving it a midnight black color. Without pause she let go of him but stabbed forward impaling him. Her laughter continued as she swiped left throwing the corpse towards the wall where it slid down motionless.

After being introduced to Archduke Iazana, Kamui turned her attention to Takumi who was talking to Sakura.

"Well…..I decided that I would fight alongside Kamui."

Takumi seemed to become very angry at that and he exclaimed "What? Sakura, you've turned against Hoshido as well? Ryoma is going to be devastated." Sakura replied seeming to have found a great deal of courage as she spoke raising her voice "No, I h-haven't! Neither has Kamui. No one here has, actually. None of us plan to fight against Hoshido. Kamui says there is something much worse than Nohr's aggression going on. She can't explain, but I trust her. Takumi, p-please – trust her too!"

Kamui smiled at the courage that Sakura displayed in standing up for her. She stepped forward capturing her former brother's attention who only glared at her. The malice he had for her could be felt in the room and it was a malice that Kamui was all too familiar with. With a defeated sigh she slowly took off her helmet revealing her face causing a collective gasp of surprise in the room. She shook her head causing her hair to lightly dance in the air before resting framing her heavily burned face. The scaring had somewhat healed but it still had the same affect.

After waiting a few moments for the group to take in her appearance she said in a saddened voice, a far cry from the woman she was when killing Zola, making eye contact with the Hoshidan Prince

"Takumi…"

Takumi just grunted and shot at her "Hmph… You'll have to excuse me if I don't find this flimsy explanation acceptable. Sakura may believe your story – I don't." Kamui said nothing as she stared at him studying his face. His glare conveyed everything he felt about her. She replied cutting off the Archduke who was about to speak up.

"I know. It's my fault that all those people died that day, especially mother. My heart weeps for them. You've every right to hate me. It's a burden that I alone shall bear. But the day I fled I had a vision, it showed me a terrible truth about this world and King Garon. There are forces at work that rivals even the Gods. Manipulating Garon to do their work."

It seemed that her words fell on deaf ears. With a heavy heart she sighed and said "I know your pain, Little Brother, and I won't force you to believe me. My only wish is that you at least try to understand." With that she turned and walked past her group outside feeling the sudden urge for fresh air and to be away from the Hoshidan Prince. She was, of course, angry at her former sibling but Takumi was a different story.

As she reached the bottom of the stairwell leading to Izana's castle she heard the telltale footsteps of someone behind her. Caeldori stood a few steps from the bottom looking at her Mother who in turned looked at her. The silence between them spoke volumes even though not a word was said. Eventually Caeldori closed the distance between them and asked as a single question "Mother, what happened?" Kamui had been dreading that question but she couldn't deny the knowledge to her Daughter. She didn't need to be told that. However, being this close to Caeldori she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. The dragon princess smiled warmly and brushed a few stray strands of hair behind Caeldori's ear saying

"Look at how much you've grown, I'm so proud of you"

Caeldori smiled and hugged her Mother, happy to hear her praise. After they part she asked again intent on getting an answer

"Thank you for saying that, I really appreciate it, but you didn't answer my question. What happened?"

Kamui sighed and fell silent slowly going over how best to explain to her Daughter how she got hurt. As the sun slowly crept higher into the air a slight breeze blew through the air. The leaves rustled ever so slightly in the trees like gentle music. Eventually the former princess replied

"After I…Well, after I refused to side with Nohr and Hoshido I was on the run for a long time. We were attacked in the middle of the night. It was the screaming the woke me up. Nohrian mages had attacked the village we were hiding in. The villagers were sympathetic to my cause and offered to hide me and my men. While trying to get the villagers to safety-"

She paused as the dull throbbing of the burns on her skin began to grow slightly more intense as she recalled the memory. Doing her best to ignore it she continued

"A mage cornered me after I helped a man escape. There wasn't much room to escape and well, he cast a fire spell and I couldn't dodge it in time. The flames were so intense that by the time Jakob had come to save me…."

Kamui trailed off near the end hinting at what happened next. She was half expecting Caeldori to apologize for bringing it up but was surprised when the young woman said

"I'm sorry that happened, if there's something I can do to help, just ask, now that I'm here with you and Father I can finally help you both instead of it being the other way around."

The former princess smiled and replied, "It's sweet of you to say that but I'm ok, you don't need to worry." Before Caeldori could reply Kamui sensed someone approaching from behind. She turned to face their would-be attacked but was surprised to find Leo staring down at them. The Nohrian Prince frowned and stated

"Well well, Camilla will be shocked. Her favorite person in the world is all grown up."

Instinctively she stepped to the side standing in front of Caeldori protectively and saying "Leo, what are you doing here?" the youngest Prince replied, "I came here to clean up that filthy mage, but it seems you already took care of that." Kamui frowned at his words. Of course, he would be here but she knew that it was no doubt Garon that sent him. She was interrupted from her inner monologue as Leo stated "I won't waste any more time here. Don't expect me to allow you the same kindness as I did just now. We'll settle out differences elsewhere."

Without another word he turned his horse the other way and took off. Kamui just watched him leave grimly knowing that he meant what he said.

* * *

Sorry for the delay but here it is, to be honest I really didn't like the mission in Izumo. Seriously all that stupid ice and what only 12 enemies? I rewrote this several times because of how difficult it is to write a short mission. Anyway I honestly would have preferred something different than the support conversation that Caeldori and Fem/Kamui had. The idea was good but honestly could have done better with something other than an issue with the armory. I should probably mention that I decided to dabble with the idea of Kamui going slightly mad (since it seems every dragon in existence does so) so I figured to give it a try, I would love to hear what you all think about how i did :D

To Guest: Is it a bad time to mention I've only played Fates? If you want to think that Fates had bad story writing then I won't stop .-. Everyone has an opinion. Personally I think the game and writing was fine but could have been better in some regards hence this story :)

Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

\- The Meme Queen Supreme


	7. Confrontation

Heh heh heh, here you all go! A supa long chapter *laughs evilly*

Hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Any and all credit goes to the devs who created the Fire Emblem fates series. I've got no intention of making money off of this. [Insert more legal stuff here]**

* * *

As the boat lurched to a sudden stop, Kamui quickly stood up from her desk and ran above decks to see what had happened. She was surprised by the sudden blast of cold air she was greeted with, followed by the sight of the surrounding waters having been turned into ice.

"The sea is…..frozen?"

She asked to nobody in particular. Without a moment's notice, she turned to look at the far side, seeing Subaki wave to her from the deck of the next boat. It looked like he was trying to tell her something, so she slowly walked to the other end of the deck, squinting to see what it was he was waving his arms for. Her eyes widened as she realized he was pointing behind her. Whirling around, she spotted a very familiar mane of lilac hair and a black semi-horn like crown. Camilla beamed as she looked down at her favorite sibling.

"Ahh, Kamui…I'm so glad to see you're unharmed. Ever since your dreadful confrontation with Xander, I've wanted to see you."

Kamui was rooted to the spot, unable to say anything as a flurry of emotions welled up within her. Anger, Sadness, Fear all shot through her as she laid eyes on her former elder Sister. Slowly, she began to come to her senses, and her fists clenched

"Camilla….."

The eldest Nohrian sister chuckled lightly and commented. "You're still as cute as ever. But, you have to stop thinking of me as your sister. Don't think of me that way. It will be easier for both of us to fight if we don't cling to sentimentality." Camilla's warm smile disappeared as she spoke. Kamui couldn't understand why, but somehow hearing those words hurt more than anything. Somewhere deep down, she had hoped Camilla would understand her actions. Growing up she remembered how Camilla would always be there to explain things, to help her understand why things worked the way they did. But now Camilla told her that they had to fight. To the death no less, and to stop seeing her as an older sister. Before Camilla could continue talking, Kamui spoke up quietly, but soon grew louder

"I had hoped…..no, prayed that at least you would take my side…be there to help me. Like you always did….but….if you are so quick to follow that madman….without even listening to what I have to say-"

Camilla spoke up, trying to reason with her. "You know I can't disobey a direct order from Father, at least I can be the one to end your life. Come here so-" the former princess cut her off saying "Damn you…" Camilla frowned. She knew that Kamui must be extremely upset, she never knew her Kamui to resort to cursing ever. Before Camilla could put together a response Kamui growled.

"…I hate you."

With that, the former princess threw her head back and let out a chilling shrill shriek. It grew louder as she became enveloped in intense white-hot flames. Fearing what would come next, Camilla took off with her wyvern retreating back to her ship as her former younger sister changed. In Kamui's place now stood a majestic silver and black dragon. It raised its head and let out an earth-shattering, ice splintering roar before spreading its brilliant silver wings and taking to the air, heavy wingbeats shattering the mast of the ship she was once on.

Meanwhile, Subaki yelled orders to the crew of his ship. "We're under attack! Warn the others to stay away from Lady Kamui! Sound the alarm!" The deck became a flurry of activity as a Hoshidan archer ran to the back of the ship looking at the rest of the fleet. He raised an ivory horn and blew into it forcefully. The resounding blare catching the attention of the other ships, who in turn became a flurries of activity.

Subaki continued issuing orders to the crew. "Get some ladders over here! Pegasus Knights, remain on the ground! Archers, take aim at any Wyvern Riders that make it past Kamui, Samurai, get to the ground and engage any Nohrians who try to board us! Move it everyone!"

Screams of terror filled the air as Kamui dove towards one of Camilla's ships, roaring angrily as she tore apart the ship and any of its crew unfortunate enough to be near her. Many of the ship's crew jumped off the edge, taking their chances on the ice. Meanwhile, many of the Samurai in Kamui's fleet began sliding down the ladders that were set up on the edge of their respective boats. Once on the ice they began sprinting towards the enemy boats and those who had jumped to the ground with surprising ease. The clanging of steel against steel soon followed as both sides engaged in combat.

Caeldori joined her father above deck and asked, "I heard fighting, what's going on?" In response, Subaki looked at the dragon who now again took to the air, hovering above the sinking boat and said "We're being attacked by Princess Camilla, go back below deck." Reluctantly Caeldori obeyed and returned below deck as Subaki continued to observe the fight with a slight hint of worry on his face.

It seemed like the battle had been raging for hours on end. Kamui kept circling overhead dive-bombing various enemy soldiers, either swiping at them or letting loose a torrent of blue fire from her maw. The battle was more or less a stalemate, until suddenly Kamui became enveloped in a brilliant white light as she flew towards Camilla's ship. Upon landing she had reverted to her original form, kneeling while holding her naginata. Camilla watched as Kamui let out a short exhale of blue flame that died out quickly. Slowly the former princess stood, making eye contact with her former oldest Nohrian sister. Two of Camilla's mercenaries charged at the Dragon Princess letting out war cries, which were promptly cut short as Kamui slashed them both across the neck in one fluid motion, killing them quickly.

As Kamui approached, the remaining mercenaries on the deck of the ship began to either step back, or step aside, allowing her through. This prompted her to smile inwardly at that feeling a measure of pride knowing that they knew their place. The Dragon Princess flourished her naginata, spinning it about a few times before coming to a stop a few feet from Camilla. Silence seemed to reign supreme on that particular ship while war raged not a few hundred feet away all around them. The decks of the other ships were host to pitched battles between Mercenaries and Kamui's Army. Her samurai seemed as if they were reapers of death themselves as they danced around the mercenaries attempting to cut them down, the mercenaries with axes representing, almost comically, fairytale cyclopes wielding cudgels. Her ninja, ever silently, disappeared and reappeared all about the area, slashing a neck here or an arm there, leaving their victims to slowly bleed out. However, it wasn't to say that her army was not without its own losses. After retreating to the ground, her had Pegasus Knights taken to the sky to gain dominance of the air but it seemed that Camilla's archers had been waiting for that precise moment. No sooner did they take off, than did the archers let loose their hail of death.

Numerous Pegasus Knights lay motionless on the sea of ice or on bloodied decks.

Those who did not die from the fall lay on the ground next to their Pegasus, gravely wounded, waiting and hoping for a Priestess or Shrine Maiden to come to their rescue. Kaze and Azura desperately tried to make their way to Kamui's aid, dodging any attacks that came their way. The blue haired Songstress repeatedly calling out to Kamui, but the call fell on deaf ears.

Subaki and Hana remained ever close to Sakura who deftly darted from wounded to wounded, healing magic cascading from her hands as she waved her festal, doing her best to save those she could. However much like Camilla, the mercenaries shared in her brutality. Having seen enough; Caeldori disobeyed her Father's wishes and took to the sky as well, and not soon after crossed blades with Camilla's retainer Beruka. The two circling each other lashing out when they could as they came close before having to turn around to not be caught off guard. Jakob seemed to be holding his own as he expertly parried Selena's attacks, the latter growing more and more agitated at Jakob's off-putting smile that never wavered.

In the back of her mind Kamui knew her people needed her aid but at this point she didn't care. On the outside she seemed calm and collected. The very picture of what her former elder brother, Xander, always lectured her to be when it came time for her to lead her own army. However, on the inside, a tsunami of emotions raged within her as she stared down the woman that she used to idolize and wanted to be when she grew older. With barely constrained anger she pointed her naginata at Camilla and said in a commanding tone "Surrender and this will go no further. You and your men will be treated the fairness that you deserve." The action prompted some of the mercenaries to take a step forward towards Kamui with their weapons at the ready. A quick glance at them from Kamui, conveying a silent dare, prompted them to step back in favor of not losing their lives.

Camilla shook her head disappointedly and replied as she brandished her axe "I'm sorry darling but Father has spoken." It seemed like that wasn't what Kamui wanted to hear since she held her stance silently pleading for Camilla to reconsider. As she stood there a number of her Samurai boarded Camilla's ship coming to stand behind Kamui with their Katana pointed at Camilla's crew. Patiently waiting for Kamui to give the order. Their katana stained crimson from the blood of the mercenaries they cut down. Their red tunics and black armor worn from battle. The steel masks they wore depicting a man's face contorted in anger yet the eyes of their owners seemed calm, anticipating, calculating. It was clear that these particular samurai were no stranger to battle. Kamui's teal hair waved lazily in the unusually cold breeze slightly obscuring her vision. After another few moments Kamui ordered her troops as she approached Camilla.

"Leave the maid alive and Camilla to me, do what you will with the mercenaries."

Without waiting another moment, the Samurai let out slightly muffled war cries and charged past her, engaging Camilla's mercenaries. Almost immediately, the wyvern rider charged at Kamui, wasting no time in bringing her wicked looking axe down on her. In response Kamui spun gracefully out of the way then thrusted her naginata forward with the intent of killing her wyvern. However, the lesser dragon seemed to have other plans as it followed the Dragon Princess lashing out with its razor-sharp talons. Combined with its rider, Kamui had a difficult time dodging both. While bending backwards to dodge that blade of Camilla's axe, the wyvern reached out and bit deep into Kamui's leg. She let out a shriek of pain as the creature's teeth cut deep into flesh and bone passing through the armor on her leg as if it was nothing.

The wyvern swung its head upward sending Kamui flying into the air allowing its rider a chance to attack. She let out another cry of pain as the blade of Camilla's axe passing through her armor cutting into the flesh of her side. A resounding 'thud!' filled the air as her battered body hit the deck blood beginning to pool around her. Kamui could feel her strength rapidly leaving her body as her life blood flowed from her wounds. Weakly she tried to bring herself to her knees, but the simple act of moving her still functioning limbs proved difficult. It was like her arms had turned to lead. With the samurai too busy dealing with Camilla's mercenaries and Flora, none could rush to their liege's aid. Although some tried, they were quickly cut off by their respective previous opponents.

Kamui, finally resigning to her fate, just lay there. Thoughts of Subaki, Caeldori, and young Kana ran through her mind.

I'm sorry…..I wasn't strong enough….I thought I could beat her alone…

The black steel of Camilla's armored high heels filled her vision which prompted Kamui to close her eyes, knowing that the Nohrian Princess was no doubt raising her axe high into the air preparing to deal the final blow.

Kamui's whole body tensed preparing for the pain of Camilla's axe to cut deep into her when suddenly a familiar voice shouted "SISTER! HOLD ON!" through the dull throbbing pain of her wounds that seemed to be slowly spreading all over her body and into her mind she thought

That voice, it sounds…..familiar….

With the simple act of opening her eyes even becoming difficult, she tried anyway. As they slowly opened, she saw a familiar flash of crimson red hair and shimmering blue arrow streak by. Before she could comprehend what else she was seeing, Kamui felt the cold embrace of darkness encompass her. Kamui didn't try to fight it as she fell into its embrace. Faintly she felt something warm grasp her, but by then she didn't care. The only thing she cared about now was the eternal sleep she had been so desperately wanting ever since that fateful day that she chose her path.

Darkness. It was everywhere. In the farthest corners of her mind Kamui knew she should be concerned. But she just felt so tired and could no longer resist the sweet promise of rest. No one would die pointlessly in her name. No one to turn to her for an answer she couldn't give. No more pain, screaming, and blood. Just the blissful eternal sleep she had wanted. With that final thought she slowly felt her consciousness fade.

It was late afternoon when the ice finally began to melt. With the last of the dead mercenaries unceremoniously dumped into the ocean, and the remaining ones that still lived no sitting in irons in the brig of the largest ship. Takumi glared at the sight before him. In front of him stood Camilla, her retainers, and Flora all clasped in irons awaiting their fate. Next to him stood Sakura, Azura, and Hinoka who also glared at the Nohrian princess. Were it up to him, he would have executed every last one of them but it wasn't. He was about to threaten Camilla, mostly because he felt that she deserved it, but Hinoka beat him to it

"You better pray to whatever god you worthless scum worship that Kamui pulls through, or else I'll-"

Azura cut her off, her calm voice easily dispelling any hostility that had been in the air. "Hinoka, that's enough." The blue haired Princess stood in the entrance of the stairway that led below deck, before stepping forward. Her presence alone seemed to radiate a calmness that seemed almost otherworldly. Hinoka looked at her adopted sister and protested "But Azura, she may have just killed our Sister, how can you expect-" again Azura cut her off with a sharp remark "And if anything of what you told me about having a change of heart is true, then you'll stay your blade and do as I say. Until Kamui wakes up no one is allowed to harm the prisoners. They are unarmed and can't hurt anyone." With that Hinoka fell silent as Azura motioned for three nearby guards to escort the four Nohrians below deck. After they disappeared below Hinoka asked, almost hesitant, looking at Azura

"How is she?"

Azura let out a drained sigh leaning on the rather peculiar staff that she always carried "Sakura has done everything she can. All we can do is hope and pray that we reached her in time." Hinoka clenched her fist tightly. She knew that she should have come sooner, or joined her when she chose to side with neither country. But she still didn't understand why she didn't choose to side with Hoshido.

"Since we have time, Azura, why is Kamui choosing to not side with either Hoshido or Nohr?"

She asked, Azura was quiet for a moment contemplating how to answer then replied, "I can't say" Hinoka didn't seem to like that answer so she asked again "Why can't you say?" the blue haired princess sighed and explained "Because Hinoka, there are forces at work here are beyond our comprehension, it's better see it for yourself than to hear it. If you really do believe in Kamui then you'll accept that answer and trust her. She's already suffered more than anyone deserves. Are you willing to put her through more pain by asking her the same questions you asked me? She'll tell you the same thing I am telling you." That seemed to be enough for Hinoka because she turned and went below deck calling back before she disappeared below

"I'm going to go sit with Kamui"

It had been several days since the battle with Camilla. To everyone's relief, Camilla's included, Kamui seemed to be improving. Her normally labored breathing had begun to level out. It was still somewhat shallow but anything was an improvement. Given that her personal ship was sunk during the battle, the room she was being held in was decorated. Normally it was mostly bare, save for a few tables decorated with various healing items and a wash basin. Now two large flags, one of Hoshido and one of Nohr, decorated the far wall. A candelabra on a table next to her bed cast the room in an off yellow glow. On the other side of her bed was a washbasin and directly at the foot of her bed was a trunk filled with what few of Kamui's personal affects that could be saved from the wreckage. A wooden chair had been placed next to Kamui's bed, in it sat the sleeping form of Caeldori. She rested her head on her Mothers bed and held one of her hands tightly. It was clear that she hadn't slept much given her normally well-tended hair and the bags that seemed to be forming under her eyes.

She had been with Kamui almost every day doing what she could to help and make Kamui comfortable. Seeing her Mother like this worried her a great deal. It was rare for her Mother to visit her while growing up and now that they were together she would be damned if she was going to lose her now.

It was almost the middle of night when Caeldori stirred. She felt a gentle hand running through the messy mane of hair on her head, and heard a gentle, albeit tired and somewhat strained, voice singing a soft lullaby. It had quite the comforting and soothing effect on Caeldori reminding her of when she was a child. Slowly she came to her senses even though every tired muscle in her body wanted to succumb to the sleep clawing at her. She sleepily murmured and turned her head looking at the culprit having this effect on her. She blinked sleepily and slowly realized it was her Mother. Sitting upright. Looking down at her with a tired smile. Remembering the events that lead to this she shot up exclaiming

"Mother! You're awake!"

Kamui apologized, a light chuckle escaping her. "I'm sorry if I woke you but when I saw you like that I couldn't help myself. You looked so adorable and it looked as though you weren't sleeping well."

The Pegasus Knight didn't seem to hear her as she asked "Are you ok? What's hurting you? Do you need me to get Lady Sakura? Is-" Kamui cut her off gently assuring her "I'm fine Caeldori…. calm down," with a tired gesture she indicated towards the seat saying "Please sit down, you look like you need the rest more than me." Kamui's tired smile didn't falter, but it did give Caeldori some measure of assurance, after a few moments she reluctantly complied. Silence slowly blanketed the room but it was disturbed when the Pegasus Knight asked

"How are you feeling? Everyone has been extremely worried, we thought…."

Caeldori's throat tightened before she could finish her sentence, and the normally seemingly hard working and perfect composure she kept began to break. It was clear that she was upset, and her shoulders began to lightly shake as tears started to come to her eyes. She wiped them, trying to keep her composure, but it seemed to be an exercise in futility. Kamui's heart broke at the sight of her daughter so upset over her well-being, and didn't want to see her like that. The Dragon Princess reached over to her comfort her daughter who suddenly stood and hugged her Mother abandoning her effort to hide the fact that she was crying. Caeldori's body shook as she cried into her Mother's shoulder who, meanwhile, did what she could to calm her

"I-I was scared that y-you were going to die!"

Caeldori cried, Kamui gently rubbed her back reassuring her. "It's ok Caeldori, I'm not going anywhere, it's going to be alright." After a few minutes, the Pegasus Knight slowly calmed down and sat back down in her chair while wiping her eyes. She apologized saying "I-I'm sorry Mother I didn't mean to-" however Kamui wasn't going to hear it as she said "It's ok to be upset Caeldori, I'm sorry that I wasn't more careful during the battle and scared everyone."

Afterwards the two talked some more, but eventually as the sun began to rise, Caeldori succumbed to her need for sleep. Kamui smiled as she sang a soft lullaby to help Caeldori sleep. She knew that the poor thing needed more sleep than most. If she wasn't training all night, she was patrolling, and if she wasn't patrolling, she was helping others around the camp. Kamui sighed wishing that she hadn't dragged Caeldori into this kind of life. As the sounds of the daily morning activity on the upper deck became steadily louder, the door to her room opened revealing Subaki holding a tray of food. He froze when he saw his wife staring at him with a tired smile and Caeldori slumped over sound asleep. Kamui eventually said, albeit feeling a little awkward, pulling Subaki out of his surprise

"Good morning"

He smiled and closed the door behind him saying in a very relieved tone "You're awake, everyone was very worried about you." Kamui sighed and looked down at Caeldori's sleeping form replying "I know; Caeldori told me when she woke up. The poor thing was worried sick." She looked up at him and continued saying in an apologetic tone "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make everyone worry. It's my fault, I thought I could handle Camilla on my own but I didn't suspect that her wyvern would be trained to fight alongside her as well. It was careless of me and I should ha-" before should could go on Subaki assured her "It's ok Kamui, mistakes happen…... rare as they are for people like us" he added at the end which caused Kamui to smile a little more at his remark. He set the plate of food down on the table beside her bed and he asked

"How are you feeling?"

It was then that Kamui became acutely away of the white kimono she was wearing and that her side was wrapped tightly in bandages, followed by the intense dull throbbing in her side as well and her leg. She replied wincing slightly "My whole body hurts, but my side and leg are the most intense. But I'll be able to fight by the time we reach port." Subaki frowned and said with a tone of finality "Actually that is what I've been wanting to talk to you about. When you're ready, I'll let everyone know so we can discuss it."

Two hours later after Subaki left her room with Caeldori he returned with Azura, Sakura, and Kaze. After a long period of silence Azura spoke. Her tone which was normally calming was now very serious.

"We're all very relieved to see that you're going to be ok but there's something important we need to talk about. Right now."

Uh oh. Was Kamui's first thought, she knew that this was a conversation she didn't want to have. Kaze stepped forward and added

"Milady, if I may be so bold, ever since Fort Jinya you have been distancing yourself from everyone at camp and to make matters worse; You fight without regard to your own well-being. Our most recent fight with Lady Camilla being any indication. We are very worried about you."

He paused to allow Kamui to process what he said then added, the comment striking home for Kamui.

"Lady Sakura informed us of the scars she found on your arms when she was attending to your wounds. Milady if there is something wrong then please tell us so we can help you."

Sakura spoke up after Kaze in an upset tone "B-Big sister, please tell us. We're your f-family and w-want to help you…" everyone in the room waited patiently for Kamui to answer then. Her hands clenched into fists and she shook, saying quietly but loud enough to be heard

"Family? Just how can you even say that after everything that's happened? All of you humans-" The word spoken as if it were an insult "-are the same, looking for an excuse to needless kill each other. All I wanted was for the fighting to stop. For everyone to live together happily. But-"

Her fists tightened and a thin line of blood trickle out of her right fist from the pressure as her nails pierced skin

"-the moment I tried, the moment an opportunity presented itself, all of you-"

Kamui's voice trembled and she looked up at of them with a fierce, accusatory gaze

"-turned on me, branded me a traitor, none of you would listen. You have no idea what it's like to lose both families. People you thought you could trust, thought would come to help you when you needed them, only to find out that they want to genuinely kill you. Azura and I were on the run for so long…. barely surviving, and now, everyone suddenly wants to help me. Suddenly comes to their senses. No….I refuse to let that happen again, to allow myself to be fooled…."

She looked at the burns on her left hand and added "Every day, every moment, I'm reminded of just how black and white this world is. But why would any of you care? Isn't this kind of pain what you humans live for? Does my suffering make you happy? Or are just here to have an excuse to pointlessly kill?" Kamui's words shocked everyone in the room. Even Takumi, who was quick to make a jab, was at a loss for words. The silence became deafening as the full gravity of what she said began to sink in. Her actions up till now slowly beginning to make sense. The way she distanced herself from everyone. Her defeated demeanor before a battle. How she would make herself scarce the moment she wasn't needed afterwards. Never showing up for meals instead having Jakob deliver her food to her room.

Kamui held her accusing gaze looking at everyone in the room, even Subaki, waiting for an answer. It came almost too quickly. Kamui never saw it coming. Maybe it was because she wasn't expecting it, or, to be more precise, wasn't expecting it to come from the person who did it. Sakura quietly approached Kamui's bed side. Wordlessly she raised her hand into the air and, with a strength betraying her appearance, slapped her. The resulting 'smack!' echoed in the room as her hand made contact with Kamui's cheek. The action took everyone by surprise even Kamui, who raised her hand to her stinging check while looking at Sakura. The youngest sibling of the Hoshidan Family had a determined look on her face and asked in a raised voice. The question however sounding more like a statement.

"Why can't you see how much we care about you?! You left so fast before anyone could get to you! You're our Sister, my sister, and we love you! Your so caught up in what happened in the past that you can't see what's in front of you! Everyone in the army is here because they think you're doing the right thing and want to support you! We're here because we're your family and want to help you like a family should! Why would you do this to yourself and say something like that when you won't give us a chance and open up!"

Kamui just stared at Sakura, stunned by the normally shy girl's sudden outburst. She stared back with a determined expression, her eyes fierce and speaking volumes of just how furious the young girl was by what Kamui had said. Eventually Kamui began to feel ashamed at her actions. She could no longer bring herself to look at her younger sister, or anyone, for that matter. Kamui looked down at her lap and it became evident that Sakura had gotten her point across. Satisfied that she achieved what she wanted, Sakura said, more gently this time.

"What you said really h-hurt, but never forget t-that we're your f-family. W-We'll always be there f-for you."

With that, she sat on the bed and pulled her older sister into a gentle hug. The action became too much for the middle, no longer former, princess of Hoshido. Slowly Kamui began to slightly shake as she broke down, letting out muffled cries into Sakura's shoulder

"I'm sorry…...I'm so sorry…"

She began to repeat, Azura walked over and put an assuring hand on Kamui's shoulder. After Kamui had calmed down, it was agreed that until everyone was certain she was ok, someone had to remain with her throughout the day, not only to give them some peace of mind but also to ensure Kamui wouldn't harm herself. The Dragon Princess tried to protest, but Azura made it clear that it wasn't a topic that would be argued. Once that was settled, Sakura took surprising control of the situation and asked everyone to leave so that she could change Kamui's bandages and conduct a healing session.

Once the door closed and the two were left alone, Sakura set about her task. Neither of them said anything, but Kamui found that she still couldn't bring herself to look at her younger sibling as she worked, her words still ringing in her ears. When Sakura finished applying a healing balm to her wounds and covered them with fresh bandages, she grabbed her festal and began casting healing magic. It felt very soothing to Kamui and soon she drifted off to sleep. The events of that morning exhausting her.

Sakura sighed and she closed the door to Kamui's room. She jumped in surprise when she turned and saw Hinoka waiting patiently. The shrine maiden exclaiming "B-Big sister! You scared me!" Hinoka laughed lightly and apologized "I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to" she paused looking at Kamui's door, her expression turned slightly grim as she asked "…. How is she?"

Sakura fixed the small white cloak she wore and replied looking up at her when she finished "W-We talked to her, it s-seems that she u-understood what we had to say." Hinoka became visibly relieved and sighed. The two-started walking down the dimly lit hallway talking more as they rounded the corner.

* * *

Shout out to my fabulous Beta WarriorofLight12 for going over this for me! Sorry for being so cruel! * _Bows apologetically*_

Anyway I had fun doing this and felt like giving some love to Caeldori by giving her some emotion. Seriously why is it that Kana has direct lines towards Kamui cause she's his mom but if they have another child (ie Caeldori) she only has direct dialogue for her father but nothing for Kamui save for Support Convo?

Well be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! :D I'd love to hear what all of you reading think about this story so far, also be sure to pop over and read the Birthright version I've started up: _Claiming her Birthright_

-9E


	8. Control - part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding the Fire Emblem Fates franchise. All credit goes to the devs who created it. I have no intention of making money off of this. [Insert more legal stuff here]**

-9E

* * *

Kamui slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the low light she could make out the old and worn wooden boards of the ceiling. She often wondered just how structurally sound the ship was, given the constant creaking and groaning she had grown accustomed to hearing. The sound of a page turning caught her attention prompting her to look at its source. At first, she blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming but sure enough sitting in the chair next to her bed leg's crossed, quietly reading, was Hinoka. Her crimson red hair matching the red intricately designed tunic. The white armored shoulder pieces she wore were absent showing off her slightly tanned skin. Her black gloves were also missing as well. Hinoka didn't seem to be aware that Kamui was awake, clearly engrossed in her book. When she turned the page, she could somewhat make out the Hoshidan characters on the page but unfortunately, she didn't understand what the characters meant.

After a few minutes Kamui swallowed and said quietly still unsure if she was dreaming or hallucinating "Hinoka" she paused and looked up when she heard her name. Hinoka closed her book and rested it in her lap, smiling at her younger sister. The two watched each other, waiting, but Hinoka was the one to take the initiative and said

"You're awake, I was hoping we could talk…If you're up for it"

Kamui wasn't even sure what to say. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Of all people to see that day, Hinoka wasn't very high up on the list. Eventually she asked, "What are you doing here?" In response to the question the Pegasus Knight remained silent, contemplating how to start but then replied "When you said that you weren't going to side with anyone, I was shocked. Never did I expect that you would make that choice. It didn't seem real. After I returned to Castle Shirasagi I spent most of the time thinking about what I had been dedicating my life to. I spent my whole life training for the day I would come rescue you from the Nohrians but when you showed up with Kaze only to leave just as quickly" She paused to take a calming breath, then continued "I realized that nothing had changed. I'm your older sister and you needed me. So, when word came that you had arrived in Izumo and battled the Nohrian I came as quickly as I could but by then you had left. It took some work but I managed to track you to the port and well…...here we are."

Hinoka fell silent waiting for Kamui to say something. She sheepishly rubbed her neck as the silence continued to drag on. What caught Hinoka off guard was when Kamui said quietly "This is a dream." In response Hinoka said "It isn't, this is real Kamui. I know that it took me a while to come to that conclusion but what matters is that I'm here now. I'm not letting the Nohrians take you away from our family again." It was clear that Hinoka meant what she said and Kamui wasn't about to argue the point after yesterday's events. Kamui felt both happy and relieved the Hinoka had decided to join her. In the back of her mind she thought that, maybe, Sakura was right.

The sound of fabric shift around filled the air as Kamui shifted around eventually sitting up on the edge of her bed, Hinoka opened her mouth to protest that Kamui should be resting but before she could utter a word Kamui stood. A moment later Kamui reached out taking the crutch that Kaze had fashioned for her putting her full weight on it as she leaned on it for support.

"What are you doing? You need to be resting!"

Hinoka finally managed but her words fell on deaf ears as Kamui shook her head replying "No, I need to talk to Camilla." At that Hinoka frowned and asked, "Why do you want to talk to _her_?" with a determined expression she replied, "Because I want to hear her justify almost killing me."

Camilla had been wondering when she would be getting a visit from Kamui. She had lost count of how long she'd been kept locked up in her cell. It wasn't so bad in her opinion. Her darling retainers kept her company which is always better than no company. Her former younger sister sat down on a chair across from her, provided by the guard, and behind her stood the ever famous princess Hinoka. She heard plenty of accounts from different people in Nohr about her but the day she attacked Kamui was probably the first time she got a really good look at her. Camilla's attention was brought back to Kamui when she heard her say

"So, was it all a lie?"

Camilla blinked at the question. Unsure what she was asking she replied, "Whatever do you mean Darling?" this seemed to agitate the teal haired woman. Angrily she asked "Everything, everything you said and did while I was growing up…. was it a lie?" Understanding began to dawn on a Camilla as she began to comprehend what she was being asked. Camilla's expression became slightly grim as she explained "Of course not sweetie, I always loved you because you're my sweet little sister. But when you turned on Nohr it was inevitable that Father would order you to be put to death."

This seemed to have quite the effect on Kamui. She visibly shook and clenched her fists saying, "So it was a lie" sighing sadly Camilla explained "Of course it wasn't Darling but Father's word cannot be-" Kamui shouted cutting off Camilla

"JUST SHUT UP!"

The lilac haired princess jumped slightly and looked at the woman. Kamui asked in a trembling voice as the guard on duty approached when he heard the shout, his hand on the hilt of his katana. "How can you so blindly follow a madman? He killed all those innocent people, orders anyone that disobeys him to be executed including his own children, how can you still follow him and not think that maybe something was wrong?"

The words did give Camilla pause. Was she right? She recalled catching Elise eavesdropping on their Father and the constant sense that something otherworldly was at work on him whenever she was around the man. Kamui picked up on Camilla's silence sensing that maybe she was beginning to see reason, however, that didn't completely let her off the hook. Eventually Camilla asked "Are you going to kill me? You know that I can't go back to Nohr"

Kamui let out an annoyed sigh and looked at her former older sister. Her time within the cell appeared to have done her no favors. After a few minutes of thinking Kamui finally came to a conclusion. She needed soldiers and the battle with Camilla had robbed her of a good number of them. She would give her a single chance but just the one. With a lot of strings attached.

With the help of Hinoka she got up and left the cell ignoring Camilla's questions. Kaze was waiting for her outside and bowed when she approached. Kamui explained to the laid-back ninja who appeared to have a fondness of the color green. If his apparel was any indication.

"Release Camilla and her Retainers, there must be a constant watch on all three of them. We need soldiers so I guess they will have to do. They are not allowed to carry any weapons around camp or handle any weapons while in the camp. The armory is off-limits to them until I say otherwise. When they do have permission, I will have told you and only you that they did. If they act suspicious in any way then arrest them. If they make an attempt to kill either me or anyone within the army then you have my permission to execute them without repercussion."

Kaze frowned at her choice but did not argue it. He straightened and bowed his head replying, "Of course Milady" he disappeared inside the brig to release them as Kamui slowly made her way towards the stairwell leading to the deck followed by Hinoka who watched her closely.

It was a sunny day with almost no clouds in the sky. The wind blew lazily the scents of the sea dancing across Kamui's senses. The deck was sparsely crowded the crew going about their business with a few guards standing here and there near the edges of the deck watching the sea for any would-be enemies. Far off in the distance she could make out the outline of mountains, most likely the port that was most likely Cyrkensia.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at the port town. As her guards began unloading onto the docks she frowned while listening to Sakura's request

"Y-Your wounds aren't h-healed enough, so I'd feel a l-lot better if you a-avoided fighting…"

While she didn't like the request, but couldn't deny the validity of her logic. If her wounds re-opened during combat when there was no healer around…With a defeated sigh Kamui resigned "Alright Sakura I'll defer to your judgement. But if it cannot be avoided I'll do what I must to defend myself." The Shrine Maiden seemed to feel relieved at her words and bowed quickly in gratitude saying "Th-Thank you!"

It took quite a bit of work, and help, to get into her armor. It was agreed that news of her wounds should be kept as minimal as possible to help keep up morale. Although riding around on her Pegasus would prove a problem. However the problem was short lived as a ninja ran up to Kamui dropping to his knee and announcing

"Milady, I bring news from the advance scouting party!"

The princess stared at him for a few moments before replying "Very well, tell me what you found out" the Ninja informed without breaking his pose

"The city has become a battleground, both Prince Ryoma and Prince Xander have engaged each other at the side of the port city"

Kamui frowned at the news unsure of what to do. At the very least she needed to investigate the matter. Without waiting another moment, she ordered "Inform the troops, If Xander and Ryoma are here then this is no small issue. We are going to war. Neither of them will listen to reason alone and will not go down without a fight."

The sight before her was straight out a dream. As she walked deeper into the port city it became more and more a war zone. The corpses of simple towns folk soldiers (Nohr and Hoshido alike) littered the streets. Fire's raged in shop fronts and wagons burned. Kamui was grateful that her helmet concealed her face. She didn't want to show just how much this scene bothered her. As they neared the other side of the port the sounds of battle reached their ears. At this Kamui's men tensed and a few masked samurai hurried to take point stepping cautiously forward their katana ready. When they rounded the corner, they were met with two armies poised to attack. Hoshido on one side and Nohr on the other with their respective leaders at the front. Ryoma and Xander began shouting at each other accusing the other for attacking the neutral city.

Kamui called out to both of them, an attempt that she hoped would not end in failure.

"Xander, Ryoma, you both must stop fighting! Can't you see there is more at play here than meets the eye?"

Ryoma replied sounding incredulous "You can't be serious, Nohr invaded this peaceful town and I will make them pay for their crimes!" in response Xander shot back "Hoshidan filth! I've had enough of your lies!" it was clear that neither would listen to reason. It was like the quiet before the storm as a silence blanketed the field between the two armies. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the waves lapping at the docks. However, it was short lived as the sounds of war cries filled the air followed by numerous soldiers pouring out from the streets behind Kamui. They charged onto the docks quickly engaging their men. While Ryoma charged in to help his people Xander kept his gaze locked onto Kamui who in turn stared at him. He could feel the silent dare that Kamui was giving him as she sat there calmly observing him with both hands resting on the pommel of her katana in front of her.

Would he help his men or challenge her?

She had no men protecting her save for her Retainer who stood close at hand and that blue haired woman. He even spied Camilla cutting her way through his men. Surely Kamui knew that if she fell on the battlefield it would send her forces into disarray. That was one of the first lessons he taught her. So why was she leaving herself so open? Was it a trap? Within the span of a minute he ran these questions through his mind but then decided that the best way to deal with this situation would be to engage Kamui. Not only would he be able to carry out his Father's wishes to execute her and Camilla. Then he would deal with Ryoma.

With a prompt 'Hyah!' he sent his horse into a gallop slashing left and right killing two of Kamui's men while darting past Camilla. As he neared Kamui she didn't flinch nor show any sign of acknowledgement that he was close to bearing down on her even while her Retainer began to move to stand between them. However, when Jakob did she said something that made him stop but Xander didn't hear what it was. Xander came to a stop mere feet away from her and pointed Siegefried in her direction.

Kamui looked up at the Nohrian prince who had silently challenged her. She had to admit that his normally welcoming presence that she had come to know and love when she was in Nohr seemed to no longer exist. His black armor and red glowing sword intimidated her. No more was the distant but kind and caring older brother that she knew while growing up in the Northern Fortress. Before her stood a foe on the battlefield, here to kill her not because she was the commander of his enemy. But because she chose to not side with her country and instead follow her own ambition. To live a life, she chose and not the life chosen for her by a madman.

' _Why is it so wrong to want peace?'_ She thought staring at her former older brother who, at one time, she looked up to. In response to her question a voice taunted

 _Because you're a murderer, who would want to follow a woman who killed so many innocents all the while claiming it is in the name of peace. You're blood soaked hands are unfit to craft such a world._

The voice let out a ghostly laughter that seemed to echo in the farthest depths of her mind. Try as she might, she couldn't deny the truth it spoke. Looking at the Prince of Nohr she spoke

"…...Xander."

He replied not lowering his sword "We meet again, Little Princess. Because I have regarded you as my beloved sister all these years I'll give you one more chance. Are you certain you won't side with Nohr?" the offer was almost tempting. A chance to go back to the way things were. Living her life in the Northern Fortress locked away from the cruel and bitter world. Truly she almost wanted to accept his offer-flee this nightmare-never look back. Flashes of the day in the market square in Hoshido consumed the teal haired woman's vision.

 _Mother.….._

A scream. A gasp of pain.

 _You were not hurt? Tell me you're ok?_

 _I-I'm fine.….._

A shaky sigh of relief.

 _I'm so…glad…._

One last sigh.

 _Mother!_

Pain. Suffering. Confusion.

 _Why? What was accomplished? Who would do this? Do this to me?_

War. Death. Blood.…..

… _Garon._

A choked sob escaped Kamui's throat, hot tears blinded her vision running down her cheeks unseen by a mask of cold black steel. She looked up at the man that was once her older brother. A pillar of reason and inspiration. Of unwavering loyalty to a nation that defied the world refusing to be snuffed out by the raging elements. Staking a claim on the land building a nation where the sun never shined. That others deemed inhospitable, impossible for any life to live. With quivering lip's, she managed to choke out a single plea. Praying to an unseen, cruel, God that the Prince would listen.

"Brother please…listen to me…this is just too much…help me….."

She began to shake as it became harder to speak. Already Xander knew where this was going. No doubt she used this same tactic to sway Camilla over to her cause. Knowing how much she doted on Kamui it must have been all too easy. Disappointment crossed his face and he tightened his grip on Siegfried yelling with determination "It is clear you have made up your mind. If that is your choice then you are no longer my sister and an enemy to Nohr!"

 _Mother…..I can't do this….._

 _Please help me…_

A glint of light. A blue gem.

 _Why can't they just listen?_

 _I'm so sorry Mother…_

 _They just won't listen…_

A crack. Thin wisps of smoke.

… _Mother?..._

 _S-She gone…_

 _I…..killed her….._

 _She's dead because of me…._

Another crack. Thin streams of light.

A shout. A warning. A war cry.

… _..Why can't I save anyone?_

 _Why am I so weak….._

 _Mother…..I'm sorry…_

 _I couldn't do it….._

A loud crack. The sound of something shattering. A brilliant flash of light.

The dragon stone hanging around of Kamui's neck shattered followed by a blinding white light. Azura gasped in surprise then yelled "Kamui it's too dangerous! You'll lose yourself!" but the warning went unheeded. The sound of a sword being stabbed into stone filled the air as Kamui stood and stabbed her Yato in the ground. Dark purple energy began flowing up from Kamui who let out an ear-splitting shriek. She fell to the ground on all fours as the energy consumed her. Black armor slowly melted covering her body before hardening as silver began to spread coating other parts of her body including the wings the shot from her back. The spread out in a brilliant and intimidating show. In a final roar her transformation finished. The dragon looked upon the battlefield uninterested in the attention it now commanded of its occupants.

 _What's….the point of it all?_

… _..They were right._

 _I'm a murderer….._

 _My only legacy…a trail of corpses…._

A deafening roar cut through the heavens as the magnificent creature of legend spread its wings. With impressive force the swung downward propelling the creature into the air. Seconds later it slammed into the ground creating a small crater as it did. Without wasting time, it began attacking everything in sight, both Nohr and Hoshido. Screams of pain and agony filled the air as death descended upon the unfortunate troops

 _If this is how the world and its people are, then I damn them all!_

Ryoma watched the dragon bring destruction to everything in its wake without pause. This could go on any longer or else Kamui would wipe out both sides including her own army in a draconic rage. He sprinted across the battlefield dodging debris and Kamui's tail as she slammed it on the ground the spun destroying and killing anything it hit. It didn't take him long to find Azura. She was hiding behind a partially destroyed wall with Jakob and, to his surprise, Xander as well. Taking cover, he yelled over the destruction to Azura

"You need to calm her down or else we'll all die!"

The roaring continued as if to accentuate Ryoma's point but Azura closed her eyes and shook her head. At that Ryoma frowned and Xander seemed to read his mind because he asked before the Hoshidan Prince could open his mouth "What's that supposed to mean?" the blue haired princess replied "Her Dragon Stone is shattered. Without another one to help her keep it in check she'll just turn back." This prompted Ryoma to curse loudly in frustration.

 _I'll burn this world to ash!_

 _If this is to be my fate then so be it!_

… _.._

 _No….I need to….focus….._

 _I need to….._

 _I need…._

Darkness.


	9. Control - part 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all credit goes to the devs. I've got no intention on making money off of this.

* * *

A deafening roar pierced the air once again as Kamui, in her Draconic form, laid waste to the destroyed town. The remainder of both Ryoma's and Xander's army retreating to a safe distance away from the incarnation of destruction to regroup. Meanwhile, hidden away in a somewhat intact house, sat the Hoshidan Royal Family and the two eldest of the Nohrian Family. Despite the imminent destruction that Ryoma and Xander faced with their siblings at the hands of Kamui who lost herself to her inner dragon. The two still somehow managed to find a reason to butt heads.

Azura watched the two argue with a disappointed gaze sitting next to Takumi who was looking out a shattered window at Kamui who, at the moment, seemed to be searching the area but still staying close to the main area where the battle had taken place.

"If you hadn't decided to engage her the moment she appeared this wouldn't be happening!"

Ryoma yelled at Xander who in turned yelled back

"None of this wouldn't be happening if you hadn't attacked Cyrkensia in the first place then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Having had enough Azura stood and walked up to the two Eldest Brothers, her approach grabbing their attention, saying with her ever-calm voice "Now is not the time to be arguing amongst ourselves. Kamui has to be stopped and brought to her senses or we all will be in more danger than we are right now." Somehow this seemed to bring the two brothers to their senses as Azura continued "If she is going to be brought to her senses then we will need a plan. But in order for there to even be one then you two will need to set aside you're differences and work together."

Ryoma let out a deep sigh while crossing his arms casting a glance towards Xander who stared back in turn with a frown plastered across his face. After a few moments Ryoma held out his hand offering "For the sake of my men, and Hoshido, I'll agree to a temporary truce. At least until Kamui has been dealt with." Minutes passed as Xander seemed to be considering his options before giving a stiff nod and accepting Ryoma's outstretched hand shaking it replying "Alright. But only until Kamui has been dealt with."

Satisfied that the two would cooperate for the time being Azura gave a nod of approval. She started to formulate a response but stopped when Kaze spoke up "I think I know of a way to stop Kamui" this drew everyone's attention, even Xander, to the green haired ninja who stood from his relaxed position against the wall on the far side of the room. Saizo looked at his brother and asked with a curt grunt "What do you have in mind." The question however came off as a statement more than a question. Kaze looked at everyone in the room gauging their expressions before finally explaining

"Sleeping gas. We can launch pots of the gas at the port and wait for her to fall unconscious. If she's unconscious she shouldn't be able to maintain that form, in theory at least."

While the group debated on the plan, one of the more prominent members was noticeably absent. Caeldori watched with a heavy heart as her Mother continued to lay waste to the port town in a senseless rage. She couldn't understand what had even happened in the first place to cause her Mother to lose herself like this. All she remembered was charging in to attack with her battle group of Sky Knights but before they could even reach the Hoshidan Knights loyal to Ryoma her Mother began her own attack.

A frown slowly crossed her face and her grip tightened on her Naginata. Then she thought ' _Wait…..The Nohrians Commander, Prince Xander, was closest to Mother when she lost her control. His only reason for being so close before she lost control would be to attack her.'_ She recalled hearing stories from her supposed 'Aunt', as Princess Camilla claimed, that Kamui and Xander had trained together.

' _Maybe Mother tried to get him to join us and he…refused? Maybe that is what made her lose control? But Mother would never allow herself to lose control. She is always so composed.'_

Caeldori thought while continuing to watch the destruction being wrought by her Mother. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Subaki put a hand on her shoulder prompting her to look up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile saying "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

She looked towards the group noticing that everyone was getting ready and leaving out the back door. With a questioning look she looked at her Father who explained "We've devised a plan to bring your Mother back to her senses. Come on we should go and help get everything ready."

Sometime later….

Caeldori sat atop her Pegasus next to her battle group of six other Pegasus Knights. They all wore a cloth tied around their face covering their mouth and nose to help prevent them from breathing in the sleeping gas that the Nohrian Mages under Kamui's Command helped concoct with Kaze and Saizo. She went over the plan in her head again.

' _Wait ten minutes after the trebuchets launch the large clay pots filled with the gas. Fly overhead and distract Mother while Prince Xander and Prince Ryoma can get close and work with their men to restrain her.'_

Caeldori watched the massive trebuchet launch their payload while waiting for her signal. Once Kaze waved at her she nodded and took to the skies followed by her group. The wind whipped through her hair and was deafening as they tore through the sky towards their target. She could see that the gas was beginning to have its intended effect. Kamui's movements were begging to become slightly sluggish as she tried to make for the docks. She raised her tail and spun causing it to tear through a house in front of her. Slowly she started to make her forward again but before she could get far Caeldori and her group flew in front of her.

Kamui roared loudly and let loose a torrent of blue flame. However, the group of Sky Knights saw it coming and flew in random directions. The intense flames passing through the air where they were minutes prior harmlessly. She roared again and spread her massive wings preparing to launch into the air.

Before she could take off her attention was drawn to the waring shouts close behind her. Kamui turned to the source, her movements increasingly sluggish, spotting a couple ninja. Raising her clawed hand into the air she attempting to swing at them but missed as they jumped out of the way to safety. Wide steel nets were thrown into the air covering the dragon. Kamui struggled to break free but the dragon soon found her strength failing her. With great effort the dragon launched itself upwards sending several men flying. Kamui recklessly dashed forward crashing into a building, moments later the enraged dragon stumbled out attempting to steady itself. Ryoma dashed towards the disoriented majestic creature tossing another steel net. It caught itself on the branch like horns of the Dragon and, with the help of several ninja, he yanked it down forcing the dragon to fall to the ground. As Xander and his men joined in on the effort tossing more steel nets they managed to cover the dragon who continued to struggle.

Kamui let out another fierce roar attempting to intimidate her soon to be captors as Caeldori flew down to the ground hopping off of her mount and rushing to help Ryoma, Xander, and their men in nailing down the edges of the steel net. Several minutes passed as the dragon continued to struggle with its quickly fading strength but soon she slowly stopped struggling. The jingling of the steel net eventually ceasing soon replaced by the sound of the deep heavy breathing of a sleeping dragon.

Caeldori surveyed the destruction around her. The sight broke her heart as, with some difficulty, she discovered that they were standing in the middle of a market. No doubt before the war reached the port town this market was full of fishermen and shopkeepers trading in daily necessities like food. Now it was a war zone. Bodies of both Hoshidan and Nohrian Soldiers littered the ground. Blood pooling at various corpses or smeared along the walls of walls that somehow still stood. She turned to look at the troops noticing, to her surprise, that the Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers were in fact talking amongst themselves or helping each other get to a healer to treat their injuries. Some even working together to ensure that the netting was secure.

Disappointingly it seemed that Ryoma and Xander did not share the sentiment of their men. The two were staring the other down. Xander had his arms crossed while Ryoma had his hand resting gently on the hilt of his Raijinto. Before she could speak up she saw Azura approach the two and began speaking. She was too far away to hear what they had to say but, whatever it was, the two Princes followed her after she finished speaking.

"Enough with the Cloak and Dagger, Azura, I'm tired of all the riddles. What is it you want to talk to us about? It's time we had some answers."

Ryoma said coming to a stop beside Xander as Azura turned around to face them. She looked quite cross which didn't suit her normally calm demeanor. The lone princess replied in a tone that indicated she would not have anyone interrupt her

"And you will get them if the both of you quit going for each-others necks the moment you both have a chance. Both of you are so consumed with the war between both nations that you don't even see how much both of your families need you-"

She looked to Ryoma and said

"-Kamui is your _sister,_ if you truly cared about her then you would at least give her five minutes to explain herself. Wasn't it you who told her that all you wanted was for all five of us to be a family again?"

Ryoma objected crossing his arms and looking at her sternly "Yes but that isn't the point, Nohr-" the blue haired princess cut him off saying abruptly "No it isn't, and you know it. Nohr hasn't done anything to her way of thinking. She had three _days_ to do something to anyone in Castle Shirasagi. Three. Days." Silence filled the air as Azura allowed her words to sink in before going on "You've seen Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura. All of them are _fine._ Kamui hasn't asked for anything at all. The only thing she and I have asked was for you to _listen._ She and I recognize that a lot of people have died but we also recognize that there may be more at work than anyone can comprehend."

She glared daggers at Xander adding him in on the conversation "For a Nohrian I expected their royalty to be the first to realize that. Instead of charging headlong into war I was led to believe that they would consider _all_ options." Xander opened his mouth to object but Azura's stern glare stopped him. For such a young woman she could be intimidating. After a few moments Camilla approached with her ever-present smile. Her arrival prompted Xander say before her left

"I'm disappointed in Kamui and you. Honestly your actions are to be expected given your relationship with Kamui."

Once Xander disappeared in the maze of buildings Ryoma sighed Azura's words ringing in his ears. Turning and heading back to where they came he said, "Let's go check on Kamui." The rustling of steel chains filled the air reaching the ears of the trio. Quickly it was revealed that the source was several of Ryoma's men removing the netting on Kamui. Aforementioned princess having been revealed to have reverted to her human form. She was sitting where she had fallen her right leg raised with her arm resting on her knee. Ryoma noticed that the Princess refused to make any eye contact.

Some time later...

' _it's been four weeks since Mother was brought to her senses and she still hasn't spoken a word. What is bothering her so?'_

Caeldori wondered as she flew through the skies scouting ahead for the army with Subaki. Flying was something that Caeldori deeply enjoyed. It allowed her to clear her head. She leaned over to the right about peering down at the vast green land scape below dotted with tree's and covered with dirt roads that wound and twisted all over the land scape. A mile or two behind the Pegasus Knights was the Army. Four straight lines of fifteen soldiers, the first five lines comprised of Samurai and the other ten comprised of Nohrian Cavalry. Behind them were four cargo wagons carrying supplies of food, tents, weapons, etc. Behind the wagons marched twenty lines of Spearmen. The first ten lines were Hoshidan lancers and the other ten were Nohrian Spearfighters. All in all, it wasn't much but it was enough, the remainder of the army was simply too wounded. It was decided that those who could fight would march on to Port Dia while the remainder stayed behind in the deep realm.

Meanwhile, Kamui remined locked in her room back at the Fort. Ever since waking up after her draconic induced rage she had refused to talk to anyone save for Ryoma.

"Caeldori!"

The teal haired Knight was pulled out of her thoughts by her Father whom she looked at it promptly. He was pointing below to a grassy plain and called out to her

"That looks like a good place to set up camp for tonight."

After confirming where he was pointing she replied, raising her voice to be heard over the wind

"I'll let the others know!"

Several hours later the army had finished setting up camp as the sun began to set low behind the mountains. The light from the campfires cast the camp in a dull orange glow while the soldiers sat around them trading stories and eating. Caeldori would normally be patrolling, ensuring that the perimeter was clear while the men rested. This time, however, she was sitting by a camp fire dwelling on what was going on in her Mothers mind. She almost didn't hear the frantic calling from the messenger who came to her.

"Lady Caeldori, you are needed in the deep realms. Invaders are attacking your younger brothers Deep Realm. Lady Kamui is requesting your aid!"

* * *

Well here's the chapter, in all of its unedited glory (Sorry Warrior! I got too impatient because I was behind on getting this up. Please forgive me! *Bows repeatedly*)

Ok so down to business. While I was typing this out I was watching some info/opinion vids on some of the characters in Fates. You know, just to get some perspective to help write out some of the characters. Well there was a video I watched discussing the mental instability of Camilla and...Damn. Just damn.

(Ps: expect Camilla to get a lot of love in future chapters *Smiles deviously*)

To Guest (If you are still reading), I was re-watching Ghast's video on Xander and I would like to point out Xander's support with Kamui about how a Prince must do things that he doesn't want to do. Ghast does make light of it and I would also like to add my own flavor to this topic. Nohr is run by a Monarchy. At the time (comparing to how things have been run irl) the Kings word is law. End of story. The same goes just as much in Nohr. Yeah it looks like Xander is being a massive hypocrite but you have to think about. He might know that he is being a hypocrite but can you really blame him? Of course Xander could have turned at any moment on Garon but just about every chance he had the odds are against him. If he failed, the people of Nohr would undoubtedly suffer even more in his absence. Yeah he could have done things better but lets face it, most of his actions weren't exactly under the best of circumstances and he didn't have a lot of time to consider what can be done.

…..

But that's why this story exists (*insert evil smile emote here cause FF likes to be a butt and sensor everything*), to give the peeps what they want.

Anyway I hope this helped explain how I view Xander and maybe help explain why I am somewhat ok with his writing.

Well be sure to review and tell me what you think!

…...Pretty please?

* * *

" _You are so dear to me that I would slay you myself rather than let you leave my service."_

 _-_ Camilla

" _Lady Camilla...that's not the reassurance I was looking for..."_

 _-_ Selena/ Severa

C - Support convo between Camilla and Selena


	10. Fear

See end of chapter for Notes .-.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing regarding FE: Fates save for this story. All credit goes to the dev's. I don't have any intent to make money off of this.

* * *

Kamui stood protectively between Kana and the shimmering apparition that had tried to attack Kana. She fixed a death glare at the apparition a murderous intent in her demeanor. Aforementioned child looked up at his Mother exclaiming with surprise

"M-Mama?!"

Kamui didn't say anything as she held firm to her silver naginata with both hands. The silver blade at the end of the staff glinting in the light. Without her armor she knew that she was at an extreme disadvantage. She hadn't expected that Kana's deep realm would be attacked. A quiet exhale escaped her as she tried to take a deep breath calm her nerves.

"Kana. Go inside the house and don't come out till I say."

Even as she spoke she noticed two of the apparitions look past her towards the relatively small house behind her. Kamui shook her head not registering what Kana had said to her. She was too busy trying to ignore the truth that her inner demons taunted her with.

 _No one is coming._

 _He's going to die, and his blood will be on your hands._

 _Just go ahead and tell him now. At least he'll know the truth._

"J-JUST SHUT UP!"

The sudden outburst caused the young boy to jump in surprise and look up at his Mother. Tears started to spring to his eyes and he said in a fearful voice "But Mama, I can help you! I'm strong enough!" the statement prompted Kamui to turn and look at him with a stern but determined expression. In a firm voice she told Kana "No Kana. Do as I say and go inside. Now!"

The usually happy and outgoing child seemed visibly upset but complied when one of the invading apparitions attempted to attack his Mother from behind. With a quick side step and thrust the attempt failed with Kamui yelling to Kana "Go!"

Without waiting to see if she would follow him Kana scrambled off towards the house running as fast as he could. Tripping on a rock, the young Dragon Prince stumbled but kept running. Upon reaching the house he threw open the door revealing the dark interior. The sound of steel meeting steel reached his ears. Turning around he let out a gasp of surprise.

Before him was a large portal revealing a window into a lush green world. Tree's as far as the eye could see, lush and vibrant. The sound of fighting continued but soon his ears were greeted by the sounds of people screaming coming from the other side of the portal. Poking his head out from the side he was greeted with the sight of numerous men, clad in the trademark samurai armor of Hoshido, battling the apparitions. Excitement began to build within him as he noticed that the invading apparitions were being pushed back.

Lost in the moment he let out an overjoyed cheer as he watched them. The apparitions of mere Mercenaries, clad only in a padded jacket with the only armor to speak of being the shield mounted on their shoulder, were no match to trained Hoshidan Samurai and Sky Knights. Razor sharp steel naginata piercing the padded armor with ease felling them long before they could come close to raising their shadowy blade.

The sun was setting as the last of the apparitions were dispatched. Kana stood atop a large rock near the small house he lived in looking up at the brilliant pink and yellow sky. Searching for the familiar black Pegasus he knew his Mother would ride into battle. However, she was absent from the skies. Looking down at the field that was sparsely populated save for the few odd patrols of Samurai or lance men. Noticing a familiar flash of Teal hair, he hopped off the rock landing in a dash as he made his way towards his Mother. Upon reaching his target he slowed to a stop when he realized that before him was not his mother but a tall woman wearing the trademark armor of the Pegasus knight. She looked down at him smiling but Kana only said

"You're not my Mama."

She kneeled down saying with a soft chuckle "No I'm not, my name is Caeldori. I'm your Big Sister."

Kamui brushed past the messenger that ran up to greet her. His urgent words falling on deaf ears as she made her way through the courtyard of her fort. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Camilla walking towards her. Her lilac hair trailing lightly in the cool breeze, the black and purple armor she is always seen in somehow maintaining the glint as though it were brand new. Try as she might to lose the eldest Princess of Nohr, weaving through the gardens and the interior of the main building of the Fort, continued to follow her never losing nor gaining distance. Eventually Camilla called out to her in a loving tone "Darling, May I have a word with you?"

The question would seem innocent to most but to Kamui it was most certainly not. With an expression of annoyance that undermined just how she truly felt about her former adopted Older Sister, Kamui whirled around to stare at her. Once the eldest of the two was but a few feet away Kamui asked.

"What do _you_ want?"

Her tone spoke volumes dripping with acid and hatred. The question almost coming off as a statement, but the mere question it-self delivered its point well enough alone. Camilla could tell just by her stance that talking with her was the last thing she wanted to do. Slowly crossing her arms across her stomach shifting her weight to her left leg and tilting her head ever so slightly downward to meet her younger sisters gaze Camilla replied "I just wanted to see how you are doing Darling. It's been weeks since we last spoke. Given everything that's happened I know that we aren't exactly on the best of terms but just know that you will always be my Darling little sister. If you ever need anything just ask Sweetie, ok?"

It came suddenly, unexpected, a flash within Kamui's mind. Red hair tied into two pony tails flowing in the wind. She stood beside two people that the Dragon Princess couldn't recognize in a place between worlds. Shifting and ever changing never keeping the same form twice. Remnants of an ancient world long forgotten, it's dull hues of green and blue slowly shifting despite the battle that was previously raging. Before the trio stood a hooded figure, she couldn't recognize the person but somehow seemed…. familiar. He spoke but try as she might she couldn't hear what he said. The one in red replied but just like the hooded fellow she couldn't make out what they said. It seemed like the one with grey hair agreed. He seemed familiar as well, as though she had met him or at least seen him before, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Are you sure? There's no way that you would know that I granted you're request"

She heard ever so faintly from the hooded figure. The one in red just nodded in agreement with her fellows. It seemed like more was said but by now the scenery changed. Darkness was slowly falling as the sun was setting. The girl with red hair seems more familiar now. Wearing the all too familiar outfit of a mercenary. Her dull red shoulder plate covering nearly her whole left arm. She shifted uncomfortably while sitting in one of many private studies within Castle Krakenburg. A door opens and in walks a clearly younger version of Camilla accompanied by a maid and…..

A dark aura consumes Kamui's mind before the vision faded. Shivering slightly at the uncomfortable yet familiar dark aura she shakes her head ignoring the concerned look of her present company. Camilla took a step forward reaching out to try and comfort Kamui but the object of her obsession drew back as if they had just touched white hot iron.

"Don't _ever_ touch me!"

Kamui almost yelled glaring at the doting older sibling. Sadness and confusion briefly flashed across Camilla's face but was quickly replaced by concern. It was clear to Camilla that Kamui was very disturbed about something. That much was obvious. She knew that Kamui's view of her was almost certainly destroyed due to her actions that day at sea, but Camilla couldn't resist her urge to want to draw Kamui into loving hug and whisper that everything was going to be ok. The one thing she was certain that Kamui needed was a loving Older Sister who would take care of her. Camilla was about to ask her what's wrong, but the other party was quick to follow up their previous statement

"If you do care, which you don't, about me then you can start proving it by doing something for me. Tomorrow night you are going to send that red-haired Retainer of yours to my study. Alone."

Kamui's cold glare made Camilla's heart break but, knowing better than to give her more reason to be angry, she gave a loving smile as she replied "Of course Sweetie. Anything for you." Before the axe wielding princess could make another attempt to give her younger sister a hug. The object of her affection turned on her heel quickly walking away before any more words could be said.

Within the dimly lit study, later that day, attached to Kamui's room. The teal haired Dragon Princess squinted at the report on the status of the Port Town of Dia. It revealed that a Nohrian Cavalry unit had occupied the Port Town. If that was the case, she knew that it would be an unavoidable fight. One that she was just not ready to have. Morale was low and many of her men were in no condition to fight. If anything, an attack on her fort within the Deeprealm would most certainly end in disaster. It wouldn't be a matter of how quickly they were defeated but how spitefully they could end it all. With no known Dragon Veins near the Port Town that could be used to quietly slip by the forces the only way was through them. Attacking at range from a ship was out of the question. Not with so many innocent people living there.

Kamui frowned as a grim thought crossed her mind

The civilians would only have themselves to blame by choosing to stay in a Nohrian occupied town.

She shook her head to dispel the thought. With a sigh of exasperation, she tossed the report onto her table leaning back in her rather uncomfortable chair staring at the ceiling. The black silk robe she wore didn't offer much in the way of comfort given the stifling heat inside the room. Despite having all the windows open to let what little air that was blowing outside into the study. A subtle clack of the door to the study filled the air as its brass handle was turned followed by the low creak of the wood as it granted access to her visitor. With an annoyed sigh she lowered her head to look at her visitor.

Within the entrance stood Jakob carrying a pot of tea and a plate rather delicious looking snacks. He greeted her with a warm smile "My apologies, Milady, but I have brought the prisoner that you requested." The butler stepped into the room and looked behind with a frown. She heard the jingle of chains followed by the unwelcoming tone of a guard saying "Don't keep Lady Kamui waiting. Move it." Moments later Flora slowly shuffled through the threshold her eyes down cast. She wore a ragged dull brown tunic that all Nohrian prisoners wore and the skin on her arms and hands was smudged with dirt. Nohrian iron shackles were locked around her wrists preventing her from attempting to try anything. It was obvious that if she wanted to break free she could simply use her ice magic to free everyone and run but judging by her demeanor it was clear that the Ice Tribe woman had given up hope resigning to her fate.

Once the door was closed giving the three occupants in the room privacy. Jakob walked up to Kamui's desk and set the tray down. As he poured her a cup of tea Jakob announced

"I felt that you might be feeling a bit famished; So, I prepared some tea and a snack for you just to be safe."

Kamui's senses were delighted with a pleasant yet savory taste as she took a delicate sip of her tea. The beverage tasted of peppermint with a hint of thyme that she had grown to love during her time at the Northern Fortress. She could feel the tension and stress of the day slowly melt away. The Butler smiled inwardly at Kamui's subtle approval of the custom blend of tea he had created especially for her. With a murmured "Thank you" from his Liege he asked, "Will there be anything else you might need, Milady?"

Kamui set the tea cup down wordlessly and replied with her eyes closed "No there isn't. Thank you, Jakob." The Butler partially bowed and retreated to stand next to the door silently. Uncomfortable silence hung in the air while Kamui fixed her criticizing gaze. Flora could already guess that this was when she would be told that she would be executed. Even though she was acting under orders to kill Kamui she still failed and was taken prisoner. Despite never having given her pledge of service to the former Nohrian Princess she still felt a small measure of shame. Shame that served to slowly grow as she was left to contemplate on her actions while in her unforgiving cell. That same shame was what kept her from meeting her former Liege's gaze that seemed to cut deep into her being. Judging her every action from when they met till now.

Flora knew that trying to justify her attempt to kill Kamui by claiming it was to protect her people would only serve to incite more anger within the seemingly cold and calculating woman. The few moments spent contemplating this seemed to drag on for eternity. Serving to only make it more unbearable. Mustering up what courage she could find, Flora slowly raised her ice blue eyes to meet her potential executioners gaze. The woman's expression was cold. Unforgiving. _Hateful._

"Lady-"

"Do _not_ say a word."

Kamui ordered in a cold voice. The response seemed to completely shut down Flora's ability speak. She closed her mouth and stood in silence. Watching as Kamui took another sip of her tea never taking her eyes of Flora. The Maid wished she could tell what her former Liege was thinking. If this was just a small part of her punishment for her attempt on Kamui's life it was working all too well. The unbearable silence shredding what little remained of Flora's nerve.

' _I'm sorry Lady Kamui, I had no choice! King Garon threatened to kill everyone in my tribe if I didn't do as he ordered. Please understand!'_

Flora wanted to plead, to try and make her understand. But it was obvious that latter would be having none of it. The former Maid could only watch as Kamui stood in one smooth motion. Tightening the delicate knot that held her silk robe in place Kamui said in a calm but cold tone "Jakob. You may wait outside." Choosing to not upset her the Butler replied, "Of course Milady." Once the clack of the door died out as it was closed behind Jakob. Kamui slowly withdrew an elegantly designed yet wickedly sharp dagger from a drawer in her desk. The sight of the dagger caused fear to coil within Flora and her throat to tighten. It grew ever so steadily as Kamui approached her with an unwavering gaze kept locked on the Ice Tribe twin.

"P-Please understand, I had no choice!"

Flora begged with pleading eyes when Kamui came to stop mere inches away. With a quick hand, far too quick for Flora to track, she raised the dagger to Flora's neck. The tip ever so slightly pressing into her white as snow skin drawing a small bead of blood. Flora let out a small frightened gasp quickly falling silent as Kamui stated

"I said, do _not_ say a word."

Fear became quite prominent in Flora's eyes as she stared fearfully at her potential executioner. Said fear staying any other thought in her mind. Moments slowly passed before Kamui whispered as she leaned forward her breath grazing Flora's ear causing the former Maid to tremble slightly at the Dragon Princesses eerily calm presence and commanding demeanor

"Tell me why I should allow you to leave this room alive."

Kamui stepped back to see what effect that had on the poor woman and was pleased to see that she had the desired result. Her actions forcing the former Maid to tremble as she looked at the hardwood floor of the study. Flora had begun to realize that not only was her life in danger but so was Felicia's. It was plain as day that Kamui would punish her in the Nohrian way or worse just for trying to kill her. What other explanation was there? It was a death sentence for Felicia just for being related to her. Felicia didn't deserve to die because of her own actions. Just as Kamui was beginning to wonder if she would ever get an answer, Flora begged "King Garon told me that if I didn't help Lady C-Camilla kill you. He would execute me then everyone in the Ice Tribe. He gave me no choice, I don't deserve it but please Milady I beg your forgiveness!"

The silence that followed was almost unbearable to Flora. She said everything she could think would possibly sway her Former Liege. Hoping that somewhere deep inside her, the innocent Kamui she knew back in the Northern Fortress would take control and let her and Felicia live.

"Jakob"

Flora heard her Former Liege call out. In response the door opened, and she heard the Butler reply "Yes, Milady?" there was a pause and Kamui ordered "Have the chains taken off Flora and help her get set up to resume her normal duties but make no mistake. She will still be punished for her failures. Work her hard. Make her life hell." She walked past Flora but paused to add, ensuring that Flora heard "A lot of people died because of what she did."

It was only after Flora was sure that Kamui was no longer nearby did she slowly stand and follow Jakob to the servant's quarters. No word was spoken from her as she listened to Jakob as he gave her a thorough scolding for failing in her duties as Retainer to Kamui. After she was shown to the servant's bath house she finally managed a "I'm sorry" the tone in her apology sounded heavy. As though the whole ordeal was finally beginning to weigh on her. This prompted Jakob to say before he left

"You are very lucky that Lady Kamui allowed you to remain in her service. Once you have bathed you may retire for the night. Your duties start first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

Well there it is Peeps, this is probably where I will start to give some love to the other Characters and build up some background. This Chapter seemed as good as any to start with. Honestly though I never really liked Kana's paralogue, not sure why.

Ooook now on to the reviews.

To Nicole: Thanks! I'm glad that you are liking the story :D If you haven't already, why not hit up my Birthright version that I'm working on as well? It follows the same idea I'm using for this fanfic as well :)

To WarriorofLight12: Well I mean from a realistic standpoint I have to agree. My definitive opinion about her as a person, character, etc is that she a near perfect example of being a product of her environment. It's only natural that someone like her would be extremely protective of her loved ones.

To Guest: As I have said before, if that is your opinion of the game then ok. Though I would like to note that my opinion of Fates is that it is a pretty decent game. Again I re-iterate what I said in Chapter 6: I think the game and it's writing is fine but could have been done better in some regards. Note that I said 'Could have done better in some regards'. In other words I am saying it had some things it could have been improved upon in some areas.

No monarchy is perfect. Look anywhere you like in the history of any monarchy and you will see evidence of people defying a monarch. If memory serves there is always some ulterior motive when Garon allows something to slide. Am I wrong? Did I say that Garon ran a perfect monarchy?

Ultimately my point being is that you should take a step back and think for moment. Why am I writing this fanfic? To do exactly what you pretty much just said. I'm improving on what I felt they should have improved on and adding my own flavor to the mix. Now I'm afraid you are going to have to elaborate on what you said about Xander. You aren't exactly making much sense, at least to me, when you say 'Most of Xander's action weren't, yeah no.'

Alright now I want to address why I kinda did Flora as I did in the story...….If that makes sense...anyway I really really didn't like her actions in Revelations when she left after, ya know, trying to kill Kamui but we all know how that turned out and how she comes back later in revelations as an extra unit if you upgrade the magic orb tower to L3. So yep.

Anyway be sure to review and tell me what you think about this chapter :)

\- 9E

* * *

" _Though I am your Elder, who's to say you're not the more mature of us?"_

 _-_ Nyx, A Support conversation with Corrin/Kamui


	11. You can't just do that!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All credit goes to the devs who made the game.

* * *

Subaki walked down the dormitory wing of Kamui's fortress, humming a tune to himself. It had been a long day, but one he was glad was over. As a result of the Nohrians occupying Fort Dia, Kamui had asked that training sessions be doubled so as to ensure that what men that could fight would be ready for a no doubt costly battle. Upon nearing his room, he paused for a moment when he saw that the door to his room was slightly ajar. Cautiously, he opened the door, surveying the room. For a soldier, his room was quite typical in decoration. A simple dresser containing what outfits he owned. A table situated in the center, a bed, and a trunk containing his few valuables. Despite being married to, arguably, royalty he kept the life of a soldier. He let his guard down and let out a relieved sigh when he saw a familiar mane of messy teal hair peeking out from under the covers.

He was, albeit somewhat, surprised that Kamui decided to sleep in his room. The former princess still had a great many reservations when sleeping together with someone. It was no surprise given the things that have happened to her since realizing her Hoshidan Lineage. Often, she would choose to sleep in her own room. But on particularly rough days, she slept in his room. At one-point Subaki did get annoyed, much to his own surprise, given her inconsistency but after mulling over what to do, he finally resolved to just ask.

He recalled how she fell silent for a while choosing to just sip her tea. The way her eyes seemed to become unfocused as she thought about what to say and her expression darkened. As he finished putting away his armor and changed into something more comfortable, he recalled how she finally opened up to him a bit more. She had explained her fears of how he would feel about her when she would be plagued with nightmares, or just not sleep in general. In hindsight, he felt foolish for feeling annoyed about it all and would remind himself just what kind of wife he had.

Gently lifting the covers, he slipped into bed pulling her a bit closer into a hug. She shifted at the sudden change but eventually settled back down. After a few quiet moments, he heard her mumble something but didn't quite understand her. When her breathing finally returned to a steady pace and no further noise was made did he finally decide that she had fallen back asleep. Minutes later sleep finally claimed Subaki as well when the stress of the day and the exhaustion from his training claimed him.

As the sun began to creep into the sky waking the world for another day, Subaki slowly awoke, letting out a long yawn. He looked down when he registered a familiar presence curled up next to him. Kamui was sleeping rather soundly, her chest rising and falling gently. The sight caused him to smile but it soon faded as a somewhat rough and loud knock disturbed the morning tranquility within the room. He raised his head looking behind him as the door opened not second later as Hana barged in saying loudly:

"Time to wake up Subaki! If you don't hurry, we'll be late for-"

The female Samurai froze, realizing a bit too late that Subaki wasn't alone in bed. Her rude entrance caused Kamui to stir. Slowly her emerald draconic eyes opened slowly. With a sigh, Subaki sat up stretching, attempting to work out the soreness from the previous day's training. Noticing that Kamui was sleeping next to him, Hana's face began to turn a brilliant shade of crimson before clapping her hands together and bowing her head yelling

"I'M SO SORRY!"

With that she dashed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Subaki looked down beside him and smiled. He quietly inquired: "Good morning, did you sleep alright?" Kamui's only response was to mumble something too quiet for Subaki to hear and roll over, pulling the covers up to her shoulder. She buried her face into the pillow which prompted a quiet laugh to escape Subaki as he said

"Come on, it's time to get up"

He was surprised when he was suddenly pulled back down lying beside her as he reached out to pull the covers back.

'Something must be bothering her'

Subaki thought as he ran a hand through Kamui's hair. The action prompting a pleased sigh to escape the teal haired woman. Deciding it was time he got ready, he sat up and reached down pulling his boots on saying

"You have to get up eventually you know. It's not going to look good on you if you're sleeping in while everybody else in the camp can't"

A disapproving sound was Kamui's only response. Subaki just laughed quietly at that.

Eventually Kamui finally, albeit begrudgingly, managed to get out of bed. After a hot bath, she changed into a simple pair of blank pants and a shirt. Typical relaxed attire found in Nohr. Kamui slowly exhaled, attempting to subdue her rising nervousness. It had been far too long since she wandered the training yard. In the back of her mind, she recalled one of the many lessons Leo had tried to hammer into her head

"When commanding an army, it's important that you make sure to be seen by your troops. It not only improves the morale of the men, but it presents an opportunity to know them as well. Getting to know some of the people under your command will help ensure their loyalty."

Leo had told her one night in the Northern Fortress. She had only been partially listening at the time, not really interested in the lesson at all. Now she was slowly beginning to wish she had paid attention in the first place. After finishing the last knot on her boots, she stood and made her way to the training yard.

It wasn't all that difficult to find, given the loud noise of the activities already taking place. Among the many people already training this early in the day was Hana. Her white armor she wore standing out amongst the numerous others who wore black armor or red armor. The Retainer was swinging with ease repeatedly at a training dummy using a practice katana. Sweat shone on her forehead slowly trickling down indicating that she was either practicing hard, or had started practicing long before anyone else had. Kamui recalled that Hana was notorious for waking up early to start, making Kamui figure it was most likely the latter.

Kamui stepped onto the training yard, intending to talk to the Retainer but stopped when a familiar voice addressed her. With a frown she turned around to find Flora standing a few feet from her wearing her usual Nohrian Maid outfit. Flora's hands clasped together in front of her and head bowed.

"Lady Kamui, Jakob has tasked me with attending to you personally today. If there is anything at all that you need I will be happy to take care of it."

It came as a small surprise to Kamui that Jakob decided that her first day returning to her service would be to attend to her all day. She would have prepared a rebuttal but decided against it when she spied Camilla's Retainer enter the training yard. The red-haired girl had her usual bored and indifferent expression that she had seen her with on the few occasions they had crossed paths. A thought came to Kamui's mind soon after the Retainer began sparring with one of the Sword Masters.

'Well, if she is going to be stuck with me all day, then I might as well put her to good use'

Kamui turned to look at Flora, who had straightened her back and was watching her with an attentive gaze. It unsettled Kamui, if she had to be honest with herself. Most maids she had seen were all hard workers, and all of them seemed to be extremely focused. Well….most of them. But Flora was most definitely the exception. With her it was as if she was born specifically to be a Maid. Her uniform was always clean, despite her occupation, and combined with her always rigid yet attentive posture and demeanor she could pass, almost if not already, as a perfect Maid.

The Dragon Princess shook her head to disregard her previous thoughts. She pointed at the nearby wall mounted weapons rack that held several steel katana and ordered "Bring me a katana." Flora bowed her head in acknowledgement and retrieved the weapon. Holding it with both hands on its side she held it out to Kamui who grasped the hilt with a practiced grip. The white and black hilt fit comfortably in her hand, almost too comfortably. She disregarded the thought as she stepped onto the training yard passing a line of Lancers who were stabbing at their own individual training dummies. Normally she would have stopped to watch them train to see if she could pick up any tricks to improve her technique but no. Her sights were set on one specific retainer who had her back to her.

'Perfect' Kamui thought as she stepped lightly across the relatively large courtyard. Not that she needed to be quiet at all, given the noise in the background, but force of habit was a hard thing to break. Once close enough she raised her katana in the air with one hand. With one deft movement she swung downward intent on striking her on the shoulder but a warning shout from the Sword Master she was sparring with alerted Selena of the impending attack. The Retainer almost seemed to disappear into thin air when she dodged out of the way. Selena spun around readying to strike her attacker, her steel blade slicing through the air with blinding speed towards Kamui's throat. A loud 'ting!' rang through the air as sword met dagger stopping the blade short of its target. Flora stood in front of Kamui her dagger drawn and locked against Selena's blade. Selena's expression turned from one of anger to pure shock as she realized who her attacker was. Pulling her blade back quickly she yelled angrily

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! You don't sneak up on someone like that!"

Flora straightened as she slipped her dagger back into its hidden sheath while Kamui replied "You should pay more attention. If you hadn't been warned, you'd be dead by now." This seemed to anger Selena because she yelled back in response "Don't change the subject! You shouldn't have tried to attack me like that from behind!"

The Dragon Princess ignored Selena's statement while she handed her katana to Flora who left to return it back to its weapon rack. Meanwhile Kamui looked to Selena with a disinterested expression and stated "Follow me"

Selena replied angrily as she pointed at Kamui "You can't just attack someone then tell them to follow you! Besides, you may be Lady Camilla's younger sister but that doesn't excuse for just randomly attacking me!" In response to Selena's accusation Kamui replied, folding her arms and her tone bordering on threatening "It wasn't a request. You and that woman are only here because I need soldiers to fill in the ranks. A good number of the men in this courtyard lost friends that day when she attacked us."

It was then that Selena became acutely aware of the looks she was getting from the other people in the courtyard. The sounds of training had died out, replaced by a deafening silence. Out the corner of her eye she noticed four samurai staring at her, each with their hand gripping the hilt of their katana. Ready to draw their weapons and attack if need be. She knew that Kamui was speaking the truth. During that attack she herself led a raid on one of Kamui's ships, killing almost the entire crew. The only thing stopping her from killing everyone aboard was the fact that the Hoshidan Princess, Hinoka, arrived subduing Camilla with the help of her brother, Takumi.

Her mouth set in a tight frown, she sheathed her sword while bit back another remark that would have surely not earned her any favors "Whatever. Let's go." At her response, Kamui turned on her heel walking quickly without so much as sound from her booted feet as they hit the ground. Her stride was purposeful and her back straight just as Jakob had lectured her on numerous occasions back in the Northern Fortress. Whether it was early in the morning while she was stumbling about her room trying to wake up or late in the afternoon when she tried to get another book in the library and she was sure that no one was watching her. Close behind her was Flora and Selena. The latter scowling, still angry about Kamui's stunt back in the training yard.

They arrived at one of the many small libraries within the Fort. After ensuring that no one would listen in on their conversation Kamui ordered Flora "Flora, would you be so kind as to bring us some tea?" The maid replied with a short bow "Of course Milady." When she disappeared Selena slowly walked about the small library. To call it a library would be too generous given that it was slightly larger than a small room. The walls were lined with bookshelves stuff full of books, several tables within the room also had a few books scattered about here and there. Several chairs had been placed as well all looking rather comfortable. All in all, it was an ideal spot for someone to slip away and relax. She could feel Kamui's eyes following her as she studied the room. It was evident that she wanted to discuss something. Before she could ask however, Kamui beat her to it. Her statement causing Selena to pause and look at her

"Your name isn't Selena, is it?"

Aforementioned Retainer frowned folding her arms. She leaned against a bookshelf holding Kamui's gaze. Without waiting for a reply, the Dragon Princess continued "You know Queen Mikoto, my Mother, was a Seer? She could foresee things before they happened. Well I wasn't so lucky to foretell the future, but I have these…." Kamui paused searching for the right word. While she spoke, Selena studied the former Princess. The Retainer had to admit that given everything that's happened to her it was impressive that she could hold such a posture. Her back was straight, and her presence commanded the attention of anyone who entered the room. It reminded Selena of Camilla almost.

'Even though she's covered head to toe in burns she still manages to show herself in public?'

Selena wondered; Before she could ask herself anymore questions, Kamui started talking again drawing her attention back to her. "…..You could call them visions, for lack of a better word, that show me bits and piece of a person's past." Selena's frown deepened. An action not lost on Kamui who watched her for a further response. Turning to fully face her she asked, "Your name isn't really Selena, is it?"

* * *

To be honest I never really understood why they never elaborated more on why Selena and crew were there save for they were there to protect Corrin/ Kamui yet they didn't even know their actual identity. Ultimately they just...existed.

Anyway be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! :D

\- 9E


	12. Visitors - part 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and all credit goes to the devs. I've got no intention of making money off this.

See end of chapter for notes.

* * *

As the sun rose into the sky illuminating Kamui's Fort, hidden away within the Deep Realms, it signaled the start of another tiring day for her army. With the significantly large amount of losses that had been suffered, most of the remaining army's strength was directed towards recruiting more people and shoring up the Fort's defenses. From the window in her room Kamui watched as her Fort came to life. The aura in her room was... depressing, for lack of a better word.

' _They thought you would keep them safe, and they only earned themselves a place in a mass grave._ '

Kamui made no effort to shut the voice out. She already knew that it was such an exercise in futility, that she no longer saw a point in trying anymore. The Dragon Princess knew that she should return to studying the maps of Port Dia and the enemy fortifications made in said Port, but she had already spent almost the entire night, and a significant amount of candles, studying it. The rays of the sun soon began to illuminate her room, slowly warming her, chasing away the last remnants of the night time chill. It did little to comfort her however as she recalled the message Jakob delivered to her the day before. Camilla and Hinoka wanted to meet with her. _Together_.

The thought only served to worry her even more given that the two couldn't stand to be near each other let alone in the same room. "What do they even want to talk about?" She wondered out loud, not that anyone could hear her to begin with.

Several hours later within one of the few small studies in Kamui's fort, the Dragon Princess quietly sipped her tea. She had her legs crossed casually while staring at her two former older sisters. Camilla had her usual warm smile wearing her trademark armor, the black steel showing no indication of wear and tear like most of the Malig Knights she had seen. To her surprise, Hinoka had foregone her Pegasus Knight armor, instead wearing the red and white tunic she wore underneath. The white of her tunic made her red hair and eyes stand out quite prominently. In all honesty, Kamui had chosen to not say anything, more to simply wait and see what the two would do after being in the same room together for an extended period of time. Of course, the two elder siblings didn't know that.

For the other two occupants in the room, however, it was almost torture if they were to be honest with themselves. Hinoka shifted uncomfortably, feeling as though she was being crushed under the weight of Kamui's gaze. The way she sat so casually, but managed to keep such a scrutinizing gaze was completely lost on her. In truth, she wanted so badly to spend time with her younger sister and help her choose a larger, more Hoshidan based wardrobe. Now that they were together she noticed, however, from the few times they were together, that Kamui usually favored clothing from Nohr. Obviously, that was due in large part to spending her childhood in Nohr, but she had hoped that she would be able to use this chance to change that. Maybe help rebuild the small bond that they shared from her brief time in Hoshido, help her realize that she could talk to her. It was clear that a lot was bothering her younger sister, that she wasn't confiding in anyone and instead bottling it up inside, which hurt Hinoka. She wanted to help Kamui, but the former princess just wasn't letting anyone in.

Camilla was, well, Camilla. Despite what had happened at sea, the Eldest Nohrian Princess felt that nothing had really changed. Now that the two of them were together, Kamui didn't have to worry about being surrounded by her fake family. She found it adorable that Kamui insisted she be left to her own devices, Camilla took it as a sign that Kamui was growing up. But, she viewed Hinoka's presence as more of a nuisance. Butting in on their quality time together.

While the three of them were sitting quietly in unbearable silence, Hinoka finally noticed just how extensive Kamui's burns were. At first when she was watching over her lost sibling on the boat ride after Camilla's attack, she couldn't bring herself to look at them. Deep down, she felt it was her fault because she didn't join Kamui after the battle on the open plains. The burns seemed to be somewhat healed, at least. The scarring that extended from her neck to her face seemed painful. Compared to the usual paleness of her skin, her dark red scarring really made it stand out, especially given the usual black Nohrian clothing she wore. She wondered just how much it took for Kamui to make it through the day, knowing that such wounds would stay with her for the rest of her life.

"Kamui, Darling, how are you feeling?"

The silence finally broken when Camilla decided it was time to take the initiative. Her question drawing her intended target's attention, whose eyes flicked to look at the lilac haired princess. A loving smile playing across Camilla's lips with an adoring expression.

"Y-Yeah, how are you doing? It's been a while since we last talked and we haven't seen you outside when you train."

Hinoka added looking at her with concerned eyes leaning forward ever so slightly unconsciously. However, Kamui's reaction was not quite what the two were expecting. The Draconic Princess fixed Camilla with a disapproving stare as she replied, "A lot better than yesterday, considering what occurred while you tried to kill me a couple of weeks ago." It was evident from her tone that the reply was fully directed to remind Camilla that she was not so quickly forgiven as she had hoped. A twisted smile revealing strikingly sharp canine's crossed Kamui's lips as she asked "Perhaps you would like to see the wounds you gave me? They have started to heal, so maybe they won't start bleeding when I remove the bandaging."

Silence blanketed the room again, heavy and deafening, the only sound being the soft clinking of china as Flora entered the room carrying a tray of snacks and two tea cups followed by Jakob, who carried a fresh pot of tea. As Flora set the cups in front of Camilla and Hinoka, the Eldest Hoshidan Princess spoke up. Her cheery tone barely able to dispel the hostility that had begun to build up within the atmosphere

"You know Kamui, I was hoping to take you flying today. The weather is perfect for flying and-"

She was interrupted as Kaze appeared seemingly out of thin air from behind Kamui. Bowing slightly, he apologized "I am sorry for the interruption Milady, but I have an urgent message." Kamui slightly turned her head to look at the green haired ninja from out of the corner of her eye. Even when carrying out errands for members of the Hoshidan royal family, he seemed pretty laid back. "What is it Kaze?" Kamui asked after taking a sip from her tea that was promptly refilled by Jakob. The green haired ninja was silent, seemingly uneasy by what he was about to say.

"There is a company of Nohrian Knights camping some distance from the Fort. Their Commander approached under a white flag requesting to speak with you. He claims he has orders to attack but wishes to negotiate."

On a more-quiet note so that only Kamui could hear he added "He also claims that he knows you personally Milady, that you two were friends while you were held within the Northern Fortress." Kamui let out a long sigh, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. When Kaze realized that his message served only to stress out his liege he quickly spoke up "The Nohrian Commander voluntarily relinquished his weapons when he arrived before the guards demanded he surrender them." The Dragon Princess ignored the laid-back ninja while she rose from her seat. A soft 'klink!' filled the air when she sat her tea cup on the Nohrian Oak coffee table in front of her. Without so much as a word to Camilla and Hinoka she stepped out of the study followed by Kaze and Flora. The two eldest siblings left as well, hurrying to prepare for the no doubt impending battle.

* * *

Kind of an adrupt end but stuff irl happens, anyway I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. If you did please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)

-9E


	13. Sudden apologies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to the devs of Fire Emblem. I've got no intention of making money off of this. This fanfic is strictly fan made.**

* * *

"Prove it, prove to me that you actually want to join me to help end this pointless war."

Kamui's final parting words to Silas continued to echo in his ears. Even though it had been two full weeks since they had last talked, it wasn't what she had said that made him continue running it on repeat. It was the way she said it. The woman that had stood before him those two weeks ago was far different from the little girl he was friends with back in the Northern Fortress. Silas slowly shook his head to clear his thoughts before looking to the scout next to him. Storm clouds had begun to gather in the sky, heralding the potential rainfall. Given how dark it was, numerous candles had been lit to illuminate the interior of the command tent set up in the middle of the somewhat large forward camp.

Several miles away stood a village that was previously ransacked by Faceless. Luckily, they had managed to save a few villagers. One of these villagers in particular was a young woman who called herself Mozu that insisted she join their forces. Personally, Silas would have told her to not join up, but it wasn't his call. He had orders from Kamui after all, and unfortunately, she hadn't told him what to do if they saved a village or two along the way. Now she stood next to him, telling the scout what she knew of the surrounding land.

The sound of leather flapping lightly, signaling that someone had just entered the tent, reached his ears, which prompted him to look forward. A frown spread across his face when he realized that it was Kamui's Butler, Jakob, who had entered with that damned unsettling smile. Straightening his back, Silas rested his armored right hand on the hilt of his sword and said in an authoritative tone, quickly attempting to establish that he was in command at the moment and not Jakob

"Jakob, what is it?"

The aforementioned Butler kept his ever-present smile while he replied. "Lady Kamui sent me to inquire why you haven't made any progress today. You and your company have remained camped here for two days." Silas frowned and chose to not say anything, and to instead looked to Mozu who asked in a frightened tone "Y-Yes milord?" In response, Silas replied looking back to Jakob "Your answer is right here next to me. Her village was being attacked by Faceless, and I couldn't just leave a village full of innocents to die. My men and I saved who we could, and I've ordered them to set up camp so that we can help them rebuild before moving on."

If his statement provoked any sort of emotion within Jakob, the Butler didn't show it. Instead the white-haired man simply stated, "Ah I see, well I shall be sure to inform Milady about your delay." Silas watched him leave before looking down at the map in front of him as the scout continued "The port town is heavily fortified, with all ferry transport on lockdown. No one gets in or out unless the Commander there says so. A full-frontal assault will fall nothing short of suicide, but it's the only option. All over entrances are barricaded, save for the primary entrance."

Kamui let out a sigh of annoyance as she searched high and low for Takumi. It had been quite some time since she had spoken to him after the battle in Izumo. Although she was fully aware of his extreme distrust in her, she felt that it was high time she tried to alleviate it. After all, the time away from her duties would do her some good. It was late in the afternoon when she found him, hidden away in one of two archery ranges that had been set up.

The range was empty, save for Takumi, who had set himself up at the farthest end of the shaded sitting area. Next to him were several quivers of arrows leaning up against the wall, one of which was already empty. Takumi didn't seem to notice her entrance, fully focused on keeping his steel yumi steady as he drew back an arrow taking aim at the target. Deciding it was best not to disturb him yet, she quietly leaned against one of the wood support beams until he had fired. The arrow shot through the air, landing home in the center of the target. He smirked ever so slightly, but didn't seem to show any sign of having heard her when she addressed him "Takumi" As he nocked another arrow and pulled back, she repeated somewhat louder "Takumi" It was then he sighed and looked at her with an annoyed expression as he asked

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Kamui suppressed a slight shiver as the wind began to pick up slightly and storm clouds could be seen gathering in the distance. In the back of her mind, she recalled hearing that bad weather would be passing through. She tugged lightly on the cuff of her Norhian tunic she wore that hung ever so slightly loosely on her shoulders, while a frown tugged at the edge of her mouth. Takumi waited impatiently for a response, but it was short lived when Kamui finally replied but trailed off as her gaze met his "Of course, but I wanted to talk. We haven't spoken since Izumo and….."

To her surprise, she found it difficult to talk to the young Prince. The way he kept that sharp untrusting gaze locked onto her, his stance as he kept one gloved hand on his hip while the other tightly gripped the steel yumi he wielded. Even the atmosphere around him hung heavily in the air, clearly indicating he did not want to talk to her at all. She racked her brain, trying to find a reason to hold the conversation now that she had his attention. Out the corner of her eye, she spied an unused yumi sitting forgotten in the corner next to him. Acting quickly, she spoke up, probably a bit too hastily, grabbing his attention, when he began to turn back to face the target in front of him

"I wanted to know if you would be able to teach me how to wield the yumi!"

Takmui turned back to face his older sister, an incredulous look on his face. Disheartened, Kamui let out a quiet dejected breath and bowed, saying as she straightened her back "I'm sorry for bothering you. Just forget I said anything." Before Takumi could say anything, she turned leaving quickly. Her teal hair trailed in the wind behind her from how quickly she made her exit. Kamui kept her eyes locked on the ground, berating herself for acting as a child in front of Takumi. Suddenly she collided full force into what felt like a wall of stone. Trailing her hand up to rub her neck she looked up to see what she bumped into, only to realize it was a who, not a what.

Crimson eyes full of concern met hers. It took a few moments for Kamui to realize she had collided into Hinoka, who stared at her with a concerned expression before asking "Kamui are you alright? You look upset, what happened?" The Pegasus Knight took a step forward reaching out to her but, instead of replying to her question Kamui took the two steps forward closing the distance between them and hugged her elder sister. The action caught Hinoka off guard, since she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from her younger sister, who only just two days ago had seemed to be made out of solid unbreakable ice. Though Hinoka was easily a head taller than Kamui, the younger of the two buried her face in Hinoka's neck saying in a muffled voice

"I'm sorry…...for how I treated you earlier" _Why are you still with me after I let so many die….._

A warm smile spread across Hinoka's face before she wrapped her arms around her younger sister, gently rubbing her back as she replied, "It's OK, a lot has happened." They stayed like that for a few minutes, but eventually Kamui released her from her abrupt hug. Hinoka blinked when she saw that Kamui had a determined look. The crimson haired princess opened her mouth to ask what she wanted, but Kamui beat her to it who spoke up saying in a determined tone

"Hinoka, Can you teach me to be a better Pegasus Rider?"

* * *

Yeah its short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Anyway Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

To Hyaku Shiki 21491: You make a really good point and I do have to agree with you on that. It's true that Kamui does ask for a lot but keep in mind that her hands are kind of tied given the circumstances. She does have to start somewhere right?

Thanks as always to my fabulous Beta WarriorofLight12!

-9E


	14. Complications - part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Any and all credit goes to the Devs who made the game. This story is fanmade and merely details how I felt FE Fates: Revelations should have turned out. Again I own nothing.**

* * *

It was still dark when Kamui arrived at Silas's camp not far from the port town of Dia. Dawn wasn't far off given the bitter cold morning air that was normal for a port so close to Nohrian borders. Silas's company was already wide awake and bustling about camp preparing for their assault. Kamui was silent as she sat atop her Pegasus watching as she and Hinoka made their way through the camp. As they neared the center of the camp Kamui could easily pick out Silas who was standing on top of a crate giving out orders on where to move supplies. Before she called out to Silas the aforementioned Knight spotted her quickly jogging over to her exclaiming

"Ah Kamui, you're here! We are almost ready to prepare for our assault, but why are you here?"

Kamui slid out of the saddle with ease, her black tunic and gold armored shoulder plates gleaming in the low light cast by the torches. She turned to face Silas and replied, "I came to apologize and tell you that there has been a change of plans" Her statement caught Silas off guard who quickly recovered saying in a positive tone while putting his hands on his hips "That isn't necessary Old Friend. You saved my life and I'm willing to lay down my life for you, my men and I will take Dia with no trouble." Kamui shook her head no clearly showing that she was not convinced. Silas wondered what had gotten into his friend who several weeks ago ordered him to take the port all by himself. It was then that he noticed her Retainer, Flora, approaching with Jakob in tow. He looked back to Kamui who had fixed her gaze, intense and determined, on him continuing in an authoritative tone that was eerily similar to the one she used when they had returned to the Northern Fortress and the guards had clasped him in irons

"No Silas I've changed my mind and that's final. Besides I'm going to need your help with something that's more important."

Silas let out a sigh before crossing his arms giving a slight nod to show that he was listening. A relieved smile and continued "It took some work, but I managed to get the Archduke of Izumo to host a peace banquet of sorts and he's invited the royal families of both Hoshido and Nohr. My forces are mostly decimated for the large part and I've only a small force to come with me to Izumo. As it stands both Nations view me as a Traitor and a Madwoman…. Maybe their right, but that isn't important. Bottom line I need a larger force to accompany me to Izumo." Suddenly the Dragon Princess paused and seemed to become hesitant before she spoke up again asking in a hesitant tone "Silas….. It was rude of me to treat you as I did and I'm sorry but, will you join me in trying to stop this senseless violence? I know I sound like a raving madwoman but please believe me when I say there are forces at work here that are beyond just you and me. If we are to have any hope of defeating them then Hoshido and Nohr must work together."

A chuckle escaped Silas as he set his armored hand on Kamui's should saying in a light-hearted voice to help dispel any worries that she might've had "As I said before Kamui you don't need to ask. My life is yours to command. You don't need to worry because I trust you Old Friend and I'll follow you to the ends of the world." Relief washed over Kamui and she smiled before thanking him.

 **Izumo**

Ryoma frowned when he saw the black armored Nohrian Knights marching on the horizon from his spot on the outer wall of Izumo. To his right stood Kagero and Saizo both of which also stared down the Nohrian troops. The High Prince of Hoshido was about to conclude that Nohr was in fact planning to attack Izumo but paused when he saw one of the many banners that were being carried by a number of the Knights. The joined sigils of Nohr and Hoshido sewn into the banners that were proudly displayed, flapping lazily in the light breeze.

"Hmmmm, it seems that Kamui decided to join us after all."

Ryoma said aloud to himself as he crossed his arms observing the Knights marching parade style down the main road. After two weeks of waiting he had begun to wonder if the traitor Princess would be joining but now it seemed his question was answer.

As the army grew ever closer the High Prince was surprised to see that instead of the army being entirely comprised of Nohrian troops there were a decent number of Hoshidan Samurai marching alongside the Knights and Pegasus Knights riding beside the mounted Knights. Ryoma was able to pick out where Kamui was quite easily. Near the rear of the army were several coach wagons two of which were decorated quite extensively. One of which being driven by a Butler and the other by a Hoshidan Samurai. Deciding that he had seen enough Ryoma quietly turned and left followed by his Retainers who seemed unimpressed by the rather loud entrance that Kamui had made.

Kamui watched the elegantly designed building that comprised Izumo's central town pass by from her seat within the Coach that shook somewhat roughly from the occasion odd stone sticking up in the road. Across from her sat Flora who watched her silently yet attentively running through her mental checklist ensuring that her Liege's appearance was suitable. Kamui wore a light blue Kimono decorated with various white floral patterns. Her teal hair almost blended with the light blue Kimono seeming as if to fuse with her outfit. Kamui had a depressed aura about her as she rested her chin in her hand with her elbow propped against the door. Several moments more of silence passed before Flora spoke up asking her in a concerned tone "Is there something wrong Milady?" It seemed like Kamui hadn't heard her because she made no noise or movement to acknowledge that the Maid spoke. It was only after Flora cleared her throat did Kamui finally turned to look at her

"I'm sorry, what was it?"

Flora straightened a few creases on her apron as she repeated "Is there something wrong Milady?" the question prompted a sigh from the Princess before she replied, "We're a week late, I wonder if they started without us." A frown spread across her face disturbing the blank expression she had for a better part of the journey.

"It's unlikely that the Archduke would have permitted the peace talks to begin with you Milady. After all you were the one who requested that they be held in his Palace."

Flora assured keeping her gaze steady on the Princess who returned to looking out the window. As the coach pulled up in front of the entrance to the Palace, Jakob hopped down opening the door for Kamui who stepped out looking at the large doors that opened revealing Izana followed by a few guards. Just beyond the massive oak doors she could see Xander talking with Leo. She was reminded of when they would often talk together, mostly in the study while she played with Camilla, back in the Northern Fortress.

A sense of nostalgia overcame her as she recalled more happy memories of her time within the Northern Fortress. Before she could say anything after bringing herself back to reality the Archduke was already ushering her, Camilla, Takumi, Sakura, and Hinoka into the main hall. It was mostly empty save for a number of servants and Xander and Leo who both turned to look at the new arrivals. The room it-self was decorated with numerous paintings of serene landscapes, banners, and a large number of candelabra's that appeared rather expensive with their gold-plated stands. There was a deafening silence between the two groups, but it was quickly dispelled by Izana who exclaimed

"Now now, this isn't the time for such sour looks! It's time for a feast!"

He quickly made his way to the far-left side of the room where a rather large door opened up to the massive dining area where numerous tables had been prepared. Already there was a large number of soldiers from both Hoshido and Nohr seated but staring at each other with unpleasant looks. While the Hoshidan family members were quick to follow after Izana it was Kamui and Camilla who stayed behind. Kamui kept her gaze on Xander. The Prince of Nohr said in a calm even voice his tone devoid any warmth she remembered when they spoke before

"Kamui"

"…Xander"

The exchange was short and to the point. Xander wasted no time in leaving quickly with Leo in tow who only offered a nod in acknowledgement to Kamui and his former older Sister. Camilla merely offered a warm smile before looking to Kamui who let out a dejected sigh. Before Camilla could attempt to pull her younger sibling into a hug, Kamui pulled a passing Maid to the side requesting she be showed to her room. The Maid bowed and lead the Dragon Princess up several flights of stairs and winding hallways all of which adorned with expensive yet seemingly simple paintings. Upon reaching her room she dismissed the Maid quickly shutting her door behind her.

Kamui was surprised to find that what few belongings she had brought with her had already been unpacked. Her clothes, two simple Hoshidan and Nohrian outfits, had already been placed in the dresser and wardrobe that sat in the farthest corner of the room. A banner bearing the joined Sigils of Nohr and Hoshido had been hung on the wall above her bed. The crimson red cloth causing the black symbols to stand out prominently. To a passing observer it was an interesting combination, logically one could see the combination of colors as an act of defiance. Proudly proclaiming that it stands as a testament that both nations can and will stand together. But to Kamui the combination seemed to be taunting her with each passing day. Reminding her of the reality of command, the mantle of responsibility, that she now held. The weight of such a duty slowly sapping her strength with each passing hour. Taking solace in the fact that her inner demons were not taunting her, that she was now alone for the moment, she recalled how confident she felt when she started her Conquest. How it felt so obvious, so _clear,_ all she had to do was convince both nations that they should band together. Use their combined strength to fight _them._

Her lips parted ever so slightly as a soft laugh escaped her. Now that so much has happened. So much Death. She began to realize her naivety for believing so strongly in her goal. The broken woman found that she was beginning to regret leaving her prison that was the Northern Fortress. Life was so simple, so easy, growing up within the cold stone walls that protected her from the perils of the outside world. Before Kamui knew it, the sun had begun to set over the mountains casting the sky in brilliant shades of orange. The Dragon Princess cast her gaze about the room spotting a small rope hanging loosely near her bed. Following the discreet cord up the wall she noticed it disappear into a small hole in the wall. She recalled a similar item in her room at the Northern Fortress.

 _Ah, it must be tied to a bell in the quarters where Jakob and Flora are….._

After a quick tug she sat on her bed quietly waiting for one of the pair to arrive. Her pointed ears lightly twitched as a soft sound reached her ears. At first she dismissed it but then it came again but this time, more faint yet…..Rhythmic. Slowly her emerald eyes scanned the room but now with a purpose. She wasn't alone. Her eyes slowly inspected the items within her room coming to rest on her wardrobe.

 _There._

One wouldn't notice unless they were looking for it but she could see that, ever so slightly, one of the doors was parted. The whisper of fabric, a faint ever so quiet creak of the bed, filled the room as Kamui quickly stood turning to face the wardrobe. A quiet sigh escaped the wardrobe as its occupant realized they had been found out. With one quick yet deft movement the doors of the wardrobe opened and out came a familiar figure. In what light that was cast from the setting sun Kamui could make out the familiar yellow and darker orange, almost red, outfit of Ryoma's Retainer.

"What are you doing here, Kagero? Did Ryoma put you up to this?"

Kamui asked in an accusing tone silently searching her surroundings for any item she could use as a weapon if the need arose. The buxom ninja silently stared at the princess assessing her options before closing her eyes slightly bowing her head as she confessed "My lord felt that I should keep an eye on you and report any suspicious actions."

 _At least she was up front about it._

Before Kamui could come up with a response the black-haired Ninja continued in a level voice "Despite your claims that Nohr has done nothing to change your way of thinking. There is still the possibility that Nohr has brainwashed you. Personally, I feel that your privacy should be respected, most of all in your own quarters, but given the circumstances I'm afraid that I must agree with his Highness." The statement did little to ease Kamui who found herself growing deeply agitated at the presence of Kagero. Pointing at the door she yelled "GET OUT!"

Without waiting another moment, she quickly excused herself quietly shutting the door behind her. Once Kamui was sure that Kagero wouldn't be returning she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her hands clenched into fists while thoughts of how best to show her unappreciation at Ryoma's blatant disregard for her own privacy began to form in her mind. All of that was quickly pushed aside when a dull agonizing ache began to fill her body. A gasp of pain escaped her when it began to escalate, starting from her right ankle it snaked up her leg over her stomach. Winding around her neck, almost choking her, before finally stopping at her head. The dull ache began to increase in intensity as the door opened allowing Jakob into the room who asked in a polite voice only attainable from years of practice "Is there anything you require, Milady?" hugging herself she kept her back to Jakob. Even in the low light his sharp eyes quickly caught on to her faint trembling. The way her grip on her right arm tightened, how she made a point to keep her back to him when normally she would always face him when she required something of him. After a few more moments she finally replied in a quiet voice "Summon a healer Jakob. Please be quick about it." With practiced bow while keeping a gauntleted hand over his chest he replied, "Of course Milady."

Thirty minutes later the pain had only worsened. After locating a Priestess, Jakob returned to find Kamui had been placed in bed with Flora gently pressing a cold wash cloth on her forehead. He stepped aside allowing the Priestess to enter so she could begin her duties. He excused himself when the Priestess began to gently part Kamui's kimono, silently closing the door so as to not disturb the trio in the room. It didn't take him long to arrive at the peace conference room. A repurposed dining room that now held a long table with numerous cushions along each side where both Royal Families sat. Hoshido to the left and Nohr to the right with Archduke Izana sitting at the head of the table. Clearing his throat, the occupants in the room turned to look at him. It was Ryoma who spoke first cutting off Xander

"Where is Kamui? We can't start without her."

Ryoma's actions prompting Xander to shoot him an unpleasant glare but he said nothing. Bowing once apologetically Jakob announced "I must apologize but Lady Kamui will be unable to attend. She is feeling unwell and it may be a while yet until the Healer has finished." This prompted the Archduke to launch into a flurry exclaiming, most in exaggeration, that the peace conference would have to be postponed till the next day. However, it was cut short when Hinoka made an offhand remark that, unfortunately, the Nohrian sibling heard.

"No doubt the Nohrians doing."

Xander crossed his arms locking her with an accusing gaze saying in a calm voice "We wouldn't do anything like that. If anything, I imagine this is your work. A precursor before a full-fledged ambush by your ninja which, I'm sad to say, will not work." While both royal families began launching accusations and insults at one another, accusing the other of corrupting the princess against the other. It was Azura who calmly stood exiting the room unnoticed by the other Royalty. She silently navigated the halls of the palace with one objective in mind. When she opened the door to the Kamui's room, a quiet rustling of the door sliding open signaling her entrance, she was not surprised to see that the Dragon Princess was being propped up gingerly by Flora as the Priestess was wrapping Kamui's chest tightly with bandaging. Scarred skin glistening slightly from ointment applied to help reduce the pain.

Once done she was gently laid back down as Flora pulled the covers up to her chest. The Priestess bowed once to Azura before leaving quickly.

"Will she be alright?"

Azura asked standing at the foot of Kamui's bed while Flora was wringing excess water from a rag into a porcelain bowl. The maid replied, "In due time, the healer says that Milady should be fine by tomorrow morning if she rests." A frown tugged at Azura's lips in response disturbing her usually calm and serene expression.

* * *

Well it felt a lot longer when typing it up. Still its better than nothing! Anyway I wonder what's going to happen now, I mean the first peace conference didn't turn out so well...

Alright so now onto business

I noticed that in one of my earlier chapters I mistook Cyrkensia as being a direct part of Port Dia, later I realized it wasn't so I apologize for my oversight in making sure I had the geography correct. Ultimately the whole event of Kamui temporarily losing control took part in Cyrkensia where the theatre was that Azura performed her song in an attempt to exorcise Garon.

On a side note I swear if I got the name of the location where the theatre was wrong as well I gonna hit my head on the table a few times...You'd think I'd have it memorized after my third play through of Conquest.

Anyway I honestly really didn't like how Silas up and ambushed Kamui at Port Dia really. Looking at their supports and how they converse during his intro I decided to use the powers invested in me as author of this story to just- * _takes deep breath*_ completely write that whole event out of existence and proclaim that Garon created a portal to the deeprealms then told him to go 86 (my way of saying kill) Kamui but instead of obeying he took the opportunity to talk to Kamui and now he joined up with her but she decided to keep him at arms length, mainly because at this point she really can't turn away the chance of gaining more troops, while still keeping up public appearances * _over dramatic exhale*_ and now she reassigns him as needed given that she is dangerously low on troops.

* * *

I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter :) trust me its going to get a LOT more interesting. As always please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)

-9E


	15. Complications - part 2

**Disclaimer: That's right peeps I own nothing except this story. All credit goes to the devs who made the game. Also I don't plan to make any money off of this, yeah I'm not that lucky.**

* * *

 _It has been two weeks, and they still are too busy arguing amongst themselves to even let me speak…._

Kamui thought as she sat at the conference table. It was early morning, just after breakfast, and no time was wasted as they moving on to the peace talks. Although in Kamui's opinion, they could hardly be called such. It was as though she had been selected to oversee the world's longest argument that kept going around in circles, but the participants were oblivious to the repetition. As usual, Hoshido sat to the left and Nohr to the right. Next to her sat Archduke Izana, who was happily munching on a bonbons, only pausing to tell everyone to settle down or else everyone would be subject to an hour-long spa bath and massage to work out their unhealthy stress.

It was then that Kamui felt an extremely unpleasant itch arise in her throat, before her whole body was soon wracked with harsh coughing. She raised a bandaged hand to cover her mouth, despite her face being covered as well, in reflex while she rode the fit of coughing. Despite her efforts to hide her fit of coughing so as to not disturb the peace talks, Sakura was quick to lean forward and ask

"B-Big sister, are you ok?"

The question caught the other's attention, as they all quick turned their heads to look at her. As if they just now realized she was also in the room. Once her fit subsided, she dismissively waved her hand stating, "Don't worry about me I'm fine." Straightening her back, she quickly added slowly turning to look at each of her supposed family "All of you continuously argue over who did what, and have yet to acknowledge anything I have to say. Again, I reiterate that we shouldn't be arguing amongst ourselves when a much larger issue has yet to be addressed by anyone."

Leo let out an annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he said bluntly "Not this again, Kamui, it's obvious that you've chosen to side with your Hoshidan siblings and-" He was immediately cut off by Ryoma who said "That isn't true. She attacked our army the day you invaded Hoshido! Stop perpetuating a lie when there is no evidence to suggest that she did. It was plain as day to me when I saw her attacking my men, she's been brainwashed by Garon and was told to attack once you invaded!"

 _And again and again and again…_

Another strained sigh from Kamui, who slowly lowered her head rubbing her eyes. The two families returned to exchanging insults and accusations. It was hard for Kamui to believe some of the things she was hearing, ranging from accusations that Nohr was poisoning the water in Hoshido, and Hoshido was salting what few fields Nohr had to grow crops. Eventually when the shouting increased in intensity that Kamui finally had had enough.

"That's enough!"

She hardly raised her voice above a yell. Just enough to be heard, but no so loud to be a shout. She commanded the attention of everyone within the room as though, she cut through all the prejudice and hate that had filled the room. It grew deafeningly silent as all eyes turned to face her. After making eye contact with every occupant in the room, she finally said in an authoritative tone "This has gone on long enough. It is a lot to ask for, I know but how many more families must be torn apart, people senselessly slaughtered, and homes destroyed before any of you realize that there is a much bigger picture than the one you see in front of you?"

Just as Kamui had feared, the question she asked was an exercise in futility. There wasn't a single change amongst both families. Looking to her former Nohrian siblings she asked "Xander, you want what is best for Nohr, yes?" The Crown Prince only nodded but before he could speak she turned to look at Ryoma asking "And Ryoma, you want what is best for Hoshido?" The High Prince replied stoically "Yes I do."

 _Ok, we are getting somewhere….._

After a few moments of thinking on how best to approach her situation, she finally spoke up. Looking at both of her former Elder Brothers "What if what is best for both countries is to stop the war, and begin helping each other rebuild?" Both Ryoma and Xander began trying to speak over the other the moment she asked but Kamui quickly spoke louder silencing the both of them ."While you two have been trying to kill each other, you've been forcing your men to do the same. Both countries have suffered greatly. Hoshido needs valuable metal to even begin finishing the repairs on the capital, and Nohr needs food to feed its people. Both countries have what the other needs, and both excel in things the other does not. Imagine what would happen if both took a moment and tried to work together."

Maybe it was what she said that started it. Or maybe it was when she wrote her first letter to Izumo. It could have been the fact that another messenger was used than the one that Kamui regularly employed. There are a multitude of things that could have eventually started the domino effect leading up to this particular moment. Amongst the heated arguing between the two families, Takumi stood up looking down at Kamui with a mix between disappointment and disdain. Kamui held his stare silently, daring him to accuse her of something she already accused herself of. With tightly clenched fists and said almost through gritted teeth "How can I be expected to fight with the woman who so easily defends Nohr, despite knowing what they did to Hoshido, to Mother, and won't even side with her own Homeland!"

Before she could say anything, he shouted, "I don't ever want to see your face again!" before storming out of the conference room. Hinoka slowly looked at Kamui who barely managed to keep her composure. It was obvious that the outburst had shaken the Dragon Princess, but she managed to keep a lid on her feelings. In a gentle voice, Hinoka said when Ryoma and Xander had begun to exchange barbed words again

"Kamui….."

 _No….._

She knew what was coming, and deep down she was already crying but, on the surface, she made nary a noise. Hinoka reached over and gently laid her hand on top of Kamui's lightly squeezing it as she said "It's time we head home. You tried your best, but it's time this stopped. We know you wanted everyone to get along, but some things are just not meant to be." She spoke gently in a reassuring tone trying to comfort Kamui. However, her words prompted Kamui to quickly look at Hinoka. Of all the things that could have happened, she was not expecting this. Both pain and shock were what Hinoka saw in Kamui's eyes.

Almost immediately, she pulled her hand back from Hinoka as shock began to take hold of her. The eldest sister of the Hoshidan family said gently "Kamui, everything is going to be fine. We'll figure something out, ok?" She looked to Sakura, who had a sad look on her face. It seemed she was of like mind with Hinoka. This realization was too much for Kamui, who quickly stood making her way towards the door ignoring Hinoka's attempts to get her attention. Almost immediately Kamui whirled around, wrenching her hand free from Hinoka grasp yelling, her voice laden with despair and pain, glaring daggers at her former Hoshidan sibling "Don't touch me!"

The sudden outburst was enough to grab the attention of the others in the room, even Izana's, all who looked to Kamui and Hinoka. In response Kamui looked at the two royal families, saying "I know that I've asked the impossible, it's clear to me that it will take more than mere words to earn your Faith, despite my shared history-" her eyes flicked to the left to look at Ryoma, before continuing "-And supposed shared history, with all of you. If that is how it must be, then so be it!" Kamui flung open the door to the conference room, pausing only for the briefest of moments to glance back at Hinoka, a mixture of pain and betrayal in her eyes, the action sparking a small flicker of hope with the red-haired Princess.

"Kamui…"

In response, the addressed Princess only closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly before closing the door behind her. As she stormed down the hall, she spotted Silas who was standing guard at the end of hall. He must have had just had his black armor polished, as it was completely free of nicks or marks one would come to expect from a seasoned Knight of Nohr. Noticing her approach and state of distress, he took a step forward saying with a concerned tone "Kamui, is everything alright?" the Princess said when she passed him tightening her kimono, her teal hair trailing behind her "We're leaving. Tell your men to get ready. Hinoka and the other Hoshidan family members won't be coming with us."

Silas made his way to the barracks to spread word about the recent development. Her expression and tone worried the Knight, but he decided it was better to do as she asked for the time being instead of questioning her.

Later that day, as the cavaliers and knights under Silas's command marched out of Izumo, Kamui decided to ride her Pegasus instead of riding in a coach with the rear guard. Several paces behind her was Silas and Gunter. Flying over the five groups of Nohrian troops, with the few Pegasus Knights that remained loyal to Kamui, was Camilla who had a set frown on her face. Next to her flew Beruka while Selena remained with the rear guard down below with Jakob and Flora. It was just after the company had cleared the gate that Hinoka managed to catch up on her Pegasus calling out to Silas who was closer to her than Kamui.

"Silas!"

The Knight turned to look back at Hinoka, just as she slowed down to match his pace "Kamui gave the order for everyone to leave. She looked pretty upset, if you'll excuse me for asking, what happened in the conference?" Hinoka remained silent for a few moments ignoring the odd questioning look a passing Cavalier would give the two before quickly turning their focus back to the task at hand. "The Peace Conference didn't go over well, I- Well I may have pressed her a bit too earlier than I should have. When trying to convince her to come back to Hoshido." Hinoka replied, choosing to look forward rather than meet the gaze of the dark grey haired Nohrian Knight who remained silent. Waiting for her to say more. When it became apparent she had finished speaking, Silas spoke up attempting to clear the depressing atmosphere that her words brought. "Don't worry about it so much. This is Kamui after all, she has a lot on her mind. Once she has calmed down, I'll send for a messenger and let you know." Hinoka smiled, thanking him before snapping the reigns to her Pegasus. The winged horse took to the air, steering almost on a dime before speeding quickly back towards Izumo.

 **Four months later…..**

Xander frowned as he surveyed the carnage that was spread out before him. He and Leo had travelled to one of the fortresses within Nohr that housed numerous Hoshidan POWs when they received word from a messenger that a large force bearing no flag or banner was about to attack. However, it appears they arrived a bit too late. The massive iron doors that allowed entrance to the fortress seemed as if to have been literally torn apart. As Xander and Leo urged their horses onward into the Fortress' courtyard, they were greeted with what appeared to be the troops that were supposed to protect the Fortress.

The courtyard had been converted into a makeshift hospital. Numerous guards with various wounds lay in rows on the ground or propped up in a sitting position against either crates or nearby walls. Only a handful of spearmen and troubadours, those who could still move, ran about tending to the wounded.

Xander slid off his horse grabbing a Spearman who was rushing by stating "Who's in charge?" the soldier appeared to be no older than 19, most likely conscripted, and looked as though he hadn't slept in days. Barely able to stop himself from trembling the young man stammered "N-No one is sir…..sh-she….her men….t-they-" realizing that he probably wouldn't be able to get any more out of the clearly frightened Conscript, Xander made a slight motion with his head. Indicating that he could go on about his business. Without another word the Conscript rushed past the Crown Prince to continue whatever duty it was that he was carrying out. It was then that one of the men, a Knight dressed in heavy battle-worn armor, approached the two Princes. After a brief bow he said in a gravelly voice with a tone that showed he was no stranger to the battle that just happened

"I apologize my lords. The enemy gave us little time before attacking."

Folding his arms, Xander's face seemed to harden while a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. A slight nod was the Knights only affirmation to continue. "I was just about to begin my morning patrol when they breached the front doors. They attacked anyone that tried to stop them. Those unfortunate enough to challenge their leader were cut down. Before we knew it that freed the prisoners before making good on their retreat. Only a dozen of us still draw breath." Leo spoke up, still sitting atop his horse, in a dismissive uninterested tone. Almost as if he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Do you know who it was that attacked? Did you see anything that would identify them?"

The Knight sighed and pointed towards one of the battlements stating in more of a stressed tone than anything "See for yourself." Sure enough, hanging on a pole that had been thrust into the stone, a banner was lightly swaying with the breeze. Inscribed on the red tattered fabric was the joined Nohrian and Hoshidan symbols.

* * *

Honestly I planned to split this into two chapters but then realized it would just make it short which I don't like. Short chapters that is .-.

To Hyaku Shiki 21491: There's no need to worry, I wasn't offended at all or anything. In fact I'm glad you pointed out that I should think about the fact that both nations have bad history. Ultimately I had chosen to ignore that fact given that the only real reference to Nohr and Hoshido's past is that there was 'tension' but that was about it. Kinda hard to put out content when that's all I have to work with. But when you pointed it out I began to wonder just what I could work with on that front and now I got some good content floating around that I wanna try so thanks! :D :D Also thanks for the review! :D

To Guest Numbah 2: It's not really that hard to differentiate you from the other guest. It's all in the way you sound when you talk/type...if that makes any sense. Also I am well aware of the fact that there will be others who won't like my content which is completely fine with me. In truth this fic, and my other fic Claiming Her Birthright ( _*Shameless self advertising*),_ are my first two stories that I am taking seriously. As a result its obvious that my content won't meet everyone's standards. Not to mention that I have a _**LOT**_ of stories I plan to post which, honestly, aren't all that common in regards to what kind of fic's are out there.

Seriously, where's the love for the 2B/A2 ship? Come on...THEY ARE ADORABLE TOGETHER!

Anyway I digress, my point being that I will post a lot of uncommon content when it comes to my fic's. Using what I just said as an example, there isn't a lot of content in regards to 2B/A2 as a pairing in Nier Automata. Changing someone's mind, especially when there's a likely chance we will never meet given that its the net, is really kind of a waste of time unless the other party is willing to listen to what I have to say. However I am not going to let that stop me from trying to improve my writing and give the peeps what I think they want when it comes to the fandom. If they don't then they are free to keep on scrolling, at least I'm putting forth the effort to improve my writing. Also people are different because we're just human. However there is a fine line between giving criticism and, as guest 1 so brutishly demonstrated, being extremely zealous when giving criticism. At that point I felt that he had crossed that line so I decided I needed to step in and set things straight. Now I will admit I did act in the moment which is why I decided I will just delete his reviews when they show up in the Review Moderation but approve other reviews made by people who have yet to make an FF account. Hence why I am replying to your review right now.

Now that's really all I have to say so I'm gonna leave it here for now, I hope you all enjoyed! :)


	16. Takumi's Realization

**Disclaimer: That's right I own nothing, all credit goes to the devs who made the FE: Fates series.**

* * *

"The village is…."

Ryoma couldn't even finish his sentence, let alone believe what he saw before him. The High Prince of Hoshido, along with Takumi, had come to a small farming village close to the border of Nohr, not far from the Bottomless Canyon. Both Princes beheld what could only be described as the village falling apart, yet no one was attacking. The villagers had long since abandoned their homes once the first house fell apart by itself. At first, it was just random windows shattering, but eventually escalated to fires being started seemingly out of nowhere, with no clear explanation given the significant lack of fire being nearby, and entire sections of housing crumbling or exploding as if a boulder smashed into it.

Takumi moved closer to a house next to him. The door suddenly shattered into splinters as if it were kicked in by some unseen force. However, once he reached to pick up one of the larger shards, inexplicable pain shot through his arm. He yelped and jumped back looking down to his arm. Shock filled him when he noticed the fabric of his sleeve was torn and through the tear in his sleeve he could make out a deep cut that could only be caused by a glancing katana. Yet….there was no one near him when he sustained the injury. Ryoma was inspecting a house on the other side of the road. There was no way he could attack him, and then be on the other side of the road by the time he looked up. He would have seen him making due on his escape.

"Brother!"

Takumi yelled as he started running to him. No response was given, let alone any acknowledgement had heard him. The Swordmaster suddenly jumped back, drawing Raijinto when an unseen force tried to attack him. Time seemed to slow down for Takumi. There. It was fleeting, almost as if it wasn't there at all. A watery shimmering outline of a man. No details could be made out from where Takumi stood, nothing of substance. He could almost have sworn it was a trick-No it had to have been. A trick of the light combined with the smoke from the nearby fires. Yes, it had to be. That was the only explanation.

The Sniper was sure, but he shook his head as Kamui's words, from when she was speaking to him just after the battle at Izumo, rung deafeningly in his ears.

"There's an unseen force at work, pulling the strings from the shadows. Our real enemy is something beyond the ken of man. They almost never act directly, cloaking themselves with magic, instead choosing to strike when most convenient and frame either Nohr or Hoshido. If I must point to one time they acted directly then it would be when Mother died. One cannot 'see' them but you can almost sense them."

Takumi couldn't believe it, but he found himself beginning to make sense of Kamui's mad ravings. It started to click, as he recalled a similar instance when he tried to make a run for Mother's corpse just after Kamui changed into a dragon. At first, he brushed it off as a stray arrow nicking him but now, it started to make sense. As much as he hated that that traitorous woman may be in the right, he had to focus on the now. He and Ryoma needed to get out of this village. "Brother! We need to get out of here, there's nothing we can do!" Takumi yelled, skidding to a halt next to Ryoma, while turning every which way searching for an exit. Ryoma replied, holding Raijinto with both hands assuming a defensive stance as he straightened his back, putting one foot just a few inches in front of the other "I agree, something is amiss and we must warn everyone."

More than half of the village was now engulfed in flames. The nearby trees were nothing more than oversized torches as the flames licked hungrily at their leaves and branches. Takumi could scarcely believe how quickly the flames spread. It wasn't natural, it was scarce conceivable. Flashes of memory from when Mother died kept coming to the forefront of Takumi's mind, muting all other sound. The town square a battleground as Kamui kept swiping her talons and breathing brilliant blue fire at unseen enemies, easily being mistaken as a mindless rampage. Corpses of innocent townspeople and Hoshidan Samurai alike littering the square. Houses and shops alike either in ruins or engulfed in flames, or both. It was only after Ryoma grabbed Takumi's shoulders with both hands, shaking him roughly, yelling in his face "Takumi! We need to move!"

Quickly coming to his senses, the youngest prince nodded his head shakily before following his elder Brother, sprinting down alleyways and abandoned streets. They came to a halt on top of a hill that overlooked the now destroyed village. Columns of smoke, lazily rose into the air, signaling to all who were nearby of its demise. The frown that was so normally seen on Ryoma whenever he was in deep thought returned. None of the villages' destruction made sense to him.

'This had to be Nohr's doing, only they could achieve such a feat. Capable of such cruelty. Senselessly destroying homes without so much as a second thought. But why not try to kill Takumi and I when they had the chance? It doesn't make sense….'

Ryoma pondered as he watched the village slowly become consumed by more flames. Before Ryoma could go deeper into his inner monologue, Takumi spoke up, looking to him as he put a hand on his waist while gripping his Fujin Yumi tightly "Brother, I'm going to take some men and investigate the other villages. Warn anybody I can just in case this isn't an isolated event." A deep heavy sigh escaped Ryoma, rubbing his eyes slowly with an armored hand before he explained "Alright, but be careful. This might be Nohr's doing. Meanwhile, I am going to depart for Cheve and investigate the reports of a Resistance of sorts that is supposedly operating in that area."

A simple nod and the two were off on their respective journey. Nothing more needed to be said. After all, what could be said in such a situation?

What Takumi had neglected to tell Ryoma, however, was that he would be searching for Kamui. Despite his hatred for the traitorous, raving, madwoman; He needed answers and it seemed that all roads pointed to her no matter what angle he looked at his situation from. All the proof he would need for her allegations rested within the burning village. It was now just a matter of finding her to ask how she knew. If there was to ever be a chance of protecting Hoshido from suffering the same fate as the village, he would have to set aside his hatred, somehow, for his would be Sister. For now.

Tracking down Kamui was the very definition of easier said than done. It would seem to Takumi that Kamui had changed her tactics since the day she disappeared four months ago after departing from Izumo. There were reports of her men, mostly Wyvern Lords and Malig Knights, clad in black and red armor attacking various targets of interest before disappearing just as quickly as they arrived. Any who physically tried to stop them were cut down while those unfortunate enough to be caught in their path were merely wounded, but not fatally. Any actual sightings of the Dragon Princess herself had actually been reduced to mere unconfirmable rumors and speculation. Some claimed she was dead, while others speculated that she had deigned to wear the armor of her troops to give the notion that she was not there at all. That her men were merely under orders.

To Takumi's genuine surprise, it appeared that most of her operations were geared towards the aid of Hoshido. Supposedly her forces had reportedly been harassing Nohrian invading parties and lending aid to towns that were most affected by the war. Unfortunately, when word of any Hoshidan troops would reach them, they would leave long before the Hoshidan army arrived. It was almost as if they were making a point to not encounter Hoshidan troops. Now, Takumi and his men were passing through another border village. It was sparsely populated, with only a few farming fields and store houses. He slowly scanned the modestly built houses, the villagers who quickly ushered their children into their homes closing the door quickly.

Odd….

Takumi thought, noticing two children staring at them with what could only be described as childlike wonder. He did his best to keep a smile and wave at the two, but the smile slowly faded as their father quickly picked the two up disappearing into his house, but not before scowling at Takumi as he closed the door.

" _What's going on? With the war going on you would think they would be happy to see their Kingdoms Military passing through._ "

Was Takumi's only thought as the rest of the journey passing through the village continued in uncomfortable silence. Had Takumi known that the village did not appreciate living under Hoshido's rule, he would have ordered they go around and not through.

 **Encounter**

Takumi had received word that Fort Jinya had been seized by Nohrian Skirmishers. A small strike force of Nohrian troops specializing in guerilla warfare, to be specific. Naturally he ordered his men to immediately set out for the converted Fort. After three days of travel, he was shocked to find a camp had been set up some distance from the Fort. Far enough to observe, but close enough to get there quickly if one ran. No doubt the Nohrians holding the fort were already aware of their presence, given the numerous barricades set up to take cover behind. At first Takumi thought it was most likely Hinoka's men, given that she was still at Shirasagi, however, upon closer inspection he realized that they were not.

As he neared the camp they were greeted with a shout of warning from somewhere above

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Takumi and his men were soon surrounded by Wyvern Riders who aimed their steel spears at them. Their mounts growled, baring razor-sharp teeth capable of ripping a man to shreds in seconds. The beasts trained their ghostly red eyes on the Hoshidan soldiers. The Riders themselves all wore crimson red armor with fully enclosed helmets. A simple slit across the helmet revealing cold calculating eyes barely indicated that there was anything at all under the crimson armor and chainmail. Their leader, Takumi assumed, wore a crimson red cape with the joined sigils of Hoshido and Nohr.

"State your purpose! If your intent is to harm our Lady, then we shall kill you where you stand!"

Their Captain, albeit muffled, yelled in a cold voice devoid of any kind of emotion. Were it not for being potentially skewered from 15 different directions, Takumi would have been impressed by the sight, but right now he was more concerned about being skewered from 15 different directions. Slowly raising his hands along with his men, he replied "I'm looking for Kamui, I've got questions I need answered." There was a pause as though the Captain was contemplating his statement, but she replied moments later "Explain." With an annoyed sigh, Takumi recounted his tale of witnessing the village from before falling apart, how he was attacked from some unseen force, and finally how it was burned to the ground without any sort of open flame being present. Once he finished, the Captain slowly raised her spear, its tip pointing straight into the air. Pulling on the reigns which prompted her Wyvern to turn around, she explained "Follow me, your men stay here."

Takumi took a deep breath, putting on his stand-offish façade while still-keeping a small distance from the black scaled wyvern. In truth he was intimidated by the mount, recalling the numerous times he witnessed others of it kin tearing apart whole groups of Samurai while its rider hacked away. He knew that its scales could deflect most, if not all, blades that struck its hide. While they walked the Captain introduced herself but kept her emotionless tone

"I am Captain Minori, leader of our Lady's aerial guard. When our Lady told me of your impending arrival, I had not believed her. It appears I was wrong."

This came somewhat as a shock to Takumi. Kamui knew he was coming? How was that possible? A plethora of questions raced through his mind even as they approached a large tent that looked as though it could hold two beds and more. Captain Minori climbed off her mount, patting its neck a few times, then entered the tent without waiting for Takumi to follow. The youngest Prince of Hoshido eyed the Mount warily, the latter calmly watching him pass, before entering the tent.

The inside of the tent was rather luxurious. His nose was assaulted with the scent of spring rain, giving him a sense of nostalgia. A table with a map of the fort was situated in the center of the room with rather comfortable looking rug underneath it, with just enough area for one to stand on it while observing the map. On the far side of the tent was a bed, a chest situated at the foot of it, and a small table next to it with a few books stacked on top. Sitting on the bed was none other than Kamui, dressed in a expensive robe, typically seen at royal events in Hoshido, worn over bandaging that no doubt covered her entire body save for her hair. She was being tended to by Flora who was tying off her bandaging on her right hand. Once done, she took a few steps back as Kamui stood shifting her gaze to Captain Minori. The Wyvern Rider bowed announcing "My Lady, my men and I detained Prince Takumi during his approach to the Camp. He claims that he's witnessed the enemy attacking an abandoned village-" the Captain paused, as if she was unsure she believed the next part herself, glancing quickly at the Prince "-and that, because of this, he wishes to speak to you about an…. alliance."

"Thank you, Captain, you are dismissed."

She bowed again before departing. Kamui waited until the sound of the Captains footsteps disappeared into the background noise of the camp's activities before finally turning her gaze to Takumi. The Prince was having a hard time believing that the seemingly self-assured woman before him was the Traitor Princess from who he was with not 4 months ago. The white bandaging covering the edges of her mouth moved ever so slightly, indicating something between a smirk or a smile, both of which annoyed him regardless, as she spoke "It would seem my suspicion was wrong. Of all the people to arrive first, I suspected it would be Ryoma, not you." Takumi regained his bearings quickly asking, cutting off any other words that Kamui was about to say.

"How did you know! Why didn't you try to prevent it from happening?! Tell me!"

Flora's eyes flicked towards Takumi in response to his sudden outburst. Kamui on the other hand didn't seem phased in the slightest, instead choosing to make her way around the table stopping just a few feet from him. Well within arms-reach before replying intertwining her fingers together loosely in front of her "The truth is that I didn't. But they are nothing if not predictable. With so many defeats, they decided to attack somewhere far off to draw my attention while they attacked Fort Jinya. You and Ryoma being there was just coincidence." Takumi exclaimed "Coincidence?!" he had an incredulous expression but again Kamui was unphased by his response. An uneasy silence blanketed the tent while Kamui waited to ensure that Takumi wouldn't suddenly blurt out anything else. A frown slowly pulled at the corners of Kamui's mouth while she looked the young prince up and down. Quietly sizing him up attempting to gauge what other motives he might have had, aside from the alliance he wanted to cement.

"So, with that aside, why do you want an alliance? If memory serves, you made it pretty clear that you never wanted to see me again."

"Because of what we were just talking about! I watched a village fall apart – burn to the ground, all by itself! How can you explain something like that!"

The end of Takumi's explanation sounded more like a statement rather than a question. His explanation didn't do anything for Kamui's favor. If anything, she suspected that he might just be here to simply mock her. It certainly seemed like it after all. This was Takumi, the very person who took every opportunity to show her how unwelcome she was.

Kamui wanted to tell him to leave her alone, to go away, that he had done enough already. But….something gave her pause. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it was the panic in his voice. The way he looked so lost and frustrated because something beyond his understanding unfolded before his eyes. Yet, he still wanted to do something about it. The whole scene in front of her seemed almost eerily familiar, prompting her to recall the many moments she tried to explain just what was going on behind the war but, yet no one listened. Deep down she wanted to turn him away and tell him that he was on his own. However, all the facts laid out before her was clearly telling her that she could use this. A small stone that can help lay the foundation, the groundwork, for convincing her would be Hoshidan family that she was not the raving younger sibling they saw her as. After all, what better way to show them she told the truth than to use the one person – the last person that would want to be near her?

A war was waged between her rational thoughts and her much more sinister, darker, thoughts. One side screamed at her to turn him away and make him suffer as she did. The other calmly pointed to the boons that she stood to gain by taking him under her wing now that he had evidently seen only half of what she knew. It was obvious that seeing the events unfold shook him on some level. Most likely, he feared that whatever he saw would become widespread and more common. Given his love for Hoshido, and obvious hatred for anyone that didn't share his views, she could probably use this.

Perhaps…..This was the start of something.

* * *

This chapter was kind of fun to write. Namely because I had a lot of options to choose from when it came to realizations, for Takumi at least, that Kamui is actually telling the truth as best she can. Ultimately I settled for this cause it seemed to be the most logical way for him to seek Kamui out. Minori is actually a unit I captured during one of my Revelations playthroughs and I figured that I should add some 'lieutenant's' as a go-between given the significant lack of people in command.

To Guest 2: Yeah when it comes to Automata the 'Canon' relationship, and most popular one at that, is 2B/9S. Which is fine I guess but really it seems that a vast majority doesn't care about variety. Yours truly does however which is why I made it my personal mission to fill the A2B (A2/2B) ship myself even if it kills me! * _Maniacal laughter that gradually turns to lonely sobbing*_

In all seriousness I do agree that Kamui was kinda acting like the second coming of Mikoto but I can't say I fully agree with you namely because Mikoto, at least how I understand it, was against any and all forms of violence. She didn't actually try to mount any sort of counter against Nohr save for having Azura kidnapped but didn't actually follow through with any sort of ransom. The bad thing that I really hate to admit about Kamui is that their POV is extremely warped depending on who you choose to side with. Yet again I point back to her being way too trusting and too forgiving in all three games. In regards to what you said about losing a POV I do have to agree but I re-iterate what I said about a fine line. There's a fine line between Criticism and Outright Bashing someone because they don't align with your POV. On a side note I would like to point out that I do agree with guest 1's statement about Fates having bad writing, but only in regards to Kamui's POV being extremely warped depending on what nation you side with.

I do have to agree with you on the Logic side but I'm afraid I am going to stick with trying to apply real world logic to Fates via this story. But more along the lines of when it comes to say the Retainers; For example, Leo's Retainers being sent to help Kamui in the Nohr route despite the fact that a Retainers only real purpose, and only obligation, is to protect their Liege. Kamui's Retainers are more forgivable in this instance due in large part to the fact that they are Maids and Butlers. Ultimately they have two obligations. Protect Kamui and serve people refreshments or cleaning. This is why I had a chapter really only dedicated to just outright punishing Flora. Keep in mind that in the game it's explained that she never actually swore fealty to Kamui (which never made sense given that the swearing of Fealty to a Liege is a semi-public thing and it would make sense that Garon would over see it, or have someone else do it). Only her sister, Flora, did. This didn't sit well with me which is why I decided to play it as she began to genuinely fear for her twin and begged to be allowed back into Kamui's service instead of being executed so as to save her family. Not counting her Father because the only thing I've seen stating they are family is that they say the chieftain is their father yet he shows no real remorse at the loss of Flora in the Nohr route which makes me question if they are in fact related at all. That way it makes more sense and gives me a way to casually insert Flora into the story.

You are right about Hoshido when it comes to Revenge but I would like to add that in the Hoshido route its really just played up as everyone putting their life on hold because Kamui was kidnapped. Sakura and Hinoka obviously with Takumi actually having, surprisingly, a point about not really understanding why he should care about someone he has no real recollection of.

Well that's all I've got to say, hope you enjoyed!

-9E


	17. One step forward

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story, all credit goes to the Devs.**

* * *

 **3 months ago…**

Caeldori breathed heavily, her muscles in her arm screaming at her while she glared at the Nohrian Paladin, who was staring down at her coldly. She had been dismounted by an archer's well-placed arrow, during the attack on the medical convoy bound for the front line close to the Bottomless Canyon. Now, only a handful of survivors still drew breath from the company of Samurai that had been under her command.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied four samurai with their backs to each other as they were surrounded by a few Nohrian Spearmen. She was vaguely aware of the blood flowing from the arrow wound in her side, but the adrenaline coursing through her system helped to numb the pain. The Paladin raised his sword high, ready to end the defeated Pegasus Knight's life. She closed her eyes,ready for the final strike, but instead it didn't come. In fact, her ears registered the distinct cry of surprise from one of the Nohrians, only to be cut short. Another cry of pain followed by a distinct and loud growling came from in front of her. Opening her eyes, to her surprise, the Paladin had been cut down. Hunched over him was a mass of black scales clad in crimson red armor. Its rider sat upright, clutching the reigns with a tight grip while the Wyvern hungrily tore at the flesh of the dead paladin. In the rider's other hand, she held an elegantly designed blue spear. The spear's razor sharp tip was as big and long as her forearm, with the inside of the tip being split and designed like two interwoven branches.

What caused her breath to catch in her throat was the cape that the Wyvern Rider wore. On the cape was the etched insignia of the joined sigils of Hoshido and Nohr. A familiar mess of teal hair flowing out from the helmet, covering a small part of the makeshift cape. Looking up a bit higher, she was met with a full enclosed helmet. The face plate had been modeled after a woman's face with a calm expression. Staring back at her from two holes where the eyes were, was a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

 _Mother!_

Caeldori opened her mouth to call out to Kamui, but before she could get a word out, an arrow glanced off Kamui's shoulder plate. Whipping her head forward to look at her attacker the Wyvern let out a roar before raising its wings taking flight into the air.

 **Present day….**

The sound of heavy wingbeats rang through the air. It was all Caeldori heard while she and twenty other Pegasus Knights streaked through the clouds, flying towards Fort Jinya. They planned to catch the Fort's defenders unaware. The red sectional armor they wore glinted in the sunlight striking fear into any opponent they faced. Behind her flew two Pegasus Knights who each carried a Hoshidan Flag. They planned to ambush the Fort and route the Nohrians who captured it before they could mount a defense. What they weren't expecting was the Fort to be in flames. Its attackers were fighting, seemingly invisible enemies. Adding to their surprise as they grew closer to the burning Fort, was seeing Takumi firing brilliant blue arrows made of pure energy rapidly at unseen enemies.

Each of his targets caught fire, burning to a crisp in brilliant blue flames. The sight of the flames moving in an oddly human-like manner, the 'arms' batting wildly at the rest of the body was indeed very strange. What caught Caeldori's eye immediately afterward was the unmistakable sight of Kamui. The teal haired woman was riding on a black scaled Wyvern adorned in red armor. The joined sigils of Hoshido and Nohr were etched together on the crest of the two shields covering the sides of its hind legs. With surprising ferocity and speed, the Wyvern climbed over the wall of the Fort tearing and swiping left and right at Caeldori assumed were invisible archers. She pointed her Naginata at the Fort, yelling over the roaring of the wind as they neared the Fort

"Retake the Fort! Those in the red armor are our allies!"

 **Kamui…..**

 _What?_

Kamui looked up when she heard a high-pitched piercing whistle that cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. Twisting around in the custom saddle she sat in, she turned to look behind her just in time to catch sight of Caeldori with her naginata raised as she and twenty other Pegasus Knights descended onto the battlefield. Upon touching down a few feet from her, the almost always perfect Knight blinked, looking around the battlefield seemingly caught off guard by what she now saw.

In honesty she really couldn't be blamed. Moments before the battle, a spell had been cast on the field, rendering the cloaking spell used to hide the invisible invaders visible to those who entered the field. It was rare spell to be sure, but one that Kamui made sure that every caster under her command knew. Of course, it took the better part of three months to find, hidden within one of the many ruins in the deep realms, but ultimately worth it in the end saving countless lives under her command, even drastically improving morale.

Caeldori didn't waste time engaging the first purple eyed Samurai closest to her, expertly cutting him down with grace that could have only be inherited by her Father. The sight of her Daughter mimicking her Father's moves stirring a feeling of…. _Guilt_? Deep within Kamui as she was reminded of one of her many regrets. This one in particular was reminding her of her decidedly extensive absence from Caeldori's life as she grew up.

"Mother!"

Kamui shook her head, jumping slightly when she found Caeldori's face inches from hers. The teal haired woman looked around to find that the purple eyed Samurai who controlled the Fort were now dead. Faded into pure nothingness.

Kamui looked back to a very unhappy Caeldori, who stood looking up at her, arms folded, an angry expression on her face. Kamui slid off of her Wyvern who looked back to her with an expectant gaze. She patted its neck reassuringly, as the Wyvern eased itself to the ground getting comfortable while Kamui removed her helmet. She started running her hand through her hair in a futile attempt to dismantle some of the knots formed from wearing the uncomfortable helmet for so long. Then, she shook her head lightly she turned to the Captain of her Aerial Guard, Minori, asking "Captain, how many did we lose?"

"Twelve my Lady, plus six of Lord Takumi's men."

A heavy sigh was Kamui's response while she brought her free hand up to rub her eyes ever so gently. A brief nod to Minori sent the Captain on her way before turning to Caeldori who wasted no time in launching her first question of many

"Mother! Where have you been?!"

"Resting."

"Bullshit!"

"Caeldori…."

Kamui warned, fixing her daughter with the same stern gaze she used on her Wyvern when it would start acting up when she arrived to release it from its pen. It wasn't like Caeldori to curse, although in the rare few times she did it was mostly under her breath. This meeting with Kamui was the breaking point of her already frayed nerves. Without delay Caeldori exclaimed "Do you have _any_ idea what you've put me and Kana through?! We've been worried sick! We had no idea where you were or if you were even still alive!"

She remained silent, letting Caeldori vent her frustrations, fully aware of some of the looks that they were receiving. Kamui didn't care. She knew how upset her daughter was, and felt that she at least owed it to her to listen to what the young woman had to say. It was clear that much had happened after seeing Caeldori a month after the events at Izumo. Cruel as it was for her to just up and leave so suddenly leaving Subaki with the children, she felt it was a necessary sacrifice so that she could focus on her goal. Looking at Caeldori now; She wondered if maybe her actions had been a little extreme. She seemed genuinely upset when she had been gravely wounded by Camilla, but it still thoroughly surprised her at just how deeply her sudden departure and disappearance had hurt Caeldori, who barely even saw her while growing up. Maybe once or twice every three years, but ultimately, Subaki had been the one she saw the most. Kamui thought that maybe Caeldori leaned towards her Father more, given her absence, but now it was becoming apparent that was obviously not the case.

"-and that isn't even the half of it you – you absolute _bitch_!"

The final statement from Caeldori shocked Kamui, who looked at the angry woman. Caeldori seething, fixed an angry glare at her Mother. At first, she was angry for her leaving without a single word, but then all the years growing up alone with only the occasional visit from her while her Father visited a few times every month soon began to rise to the surface. The built-up anger, sadness, loneliness escaping with all her other bottled up emotions. With nowhere to go she directed it at the one woman who had been the cause of almost all of it. All Caeldori wanted was something – anything, a praise or an encouraging smile as she grew up. Something to show that her Mother cared for her, wanted her. That she didn't view her as a mistake to be hidden away never to be seen outside the deep realm she grew up in. She dedicated her life to become a Pegasus Knight just like her Father and wielding the Naginata just as her Mother did. To show her that she was worthy of her Mother's love. For her to just leave so suddenly without warning and without asking if she wanted to come along was crossing the line.

"Why?! Why did you just leave me alone in the deep realms?!"

"Caeldori-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Caeldori shouted as tears began to run down her cheeks. Cracks began to steadily form in her composure. Her armored hands slowly curled up into fists, slightly shaking while her body trembled. When Kamui took a step forward to comfort Caeldori, the young woman yelled "Don't touch me!" before brushing past Kamui roughly hopping onto her Pegasus. Kamui raised a hand to shield her face from the strong gust of wind that blasted past her from Caeldori's Pegasus as it took to the air.

"Hmmm…."

Was Kamui's only response while she watched her eldest daughter fly in the direction of Hoshido's Capital, followed by her Company of fellow Knights. By now the it was midday, the sun's rays thoroughly illuminating Fort Jinya. Soon, Hinoka arrived with Sakura followed by a small entourage of Hoshidan Troops. By then, however, Kamui and her men had already made good on their retreat. The only signs that she and her men were ever there was a flag adorned with two small banners etched with the twin sigils of Nohr and Hoshido driven into the ground in front of the Fort. Sitting on a stool fletching a bundle of arrows next to the entrance was Takumi, who seemed rather calm, focused on his work, oblivious to his sister's arrival.

Running up to him, Sakura exclaimed "Brother!" the addressed party finally looking up with a small frown at his younger sister. His expression indicated he had a lot to say.

 **Fort Tsalda**

Despite Kamui's extreme apprehension of Camilla, she had slowly, almost tentatively, began to rekindle her relationship with Camilla. After leaving Izumo, she requested that Camilla teach her how to ride a Wyvern. A task that Camilla readily accepted, but still protested over the unnecessarily large amount of guards that watched them while she taught Kamui. It was only after being reminded yet again that it was because of Camilla that she still saw a healer regularly to ensure that her leg was still healing correctly that she finally dropped the issue.

Despite all of that, gradually Kamui began to warm back up to Camilla. There was a genuine sincerity that Camilla displayed when the two were together in her study. Camilla would walk about the room reading from a text book on Wyvern riding while Kamui listened intently, taking notes. The way Camilla would smile encouragingly, offering tips, while Kamui attempted to mount her Wyvern, but have trouble remaining in the rather oddly designed saddle. These little things seemed to spark a small fire. A hope that maybe she could regain some small measure of the family she lost in Nohr.

The fact the Camilla was rather disturbingly dark when someone threatened Kamui, or how she incessantly asked Kamui to let her know if she wanted anyone killed so she could be happy, was not lost on the Dragon Princess. It was thanks to Silas, Jakob, and Flora that she was able to learn of the troubling, and horrifying, history of the Concubine Wars. Slowly she had begun to understand to some degree why Camilla acted the way she did. That people truly are the product of their environment. A saying that Kamui could personally attest to.

Kamui knew that she should still keep the eldest Princess of Nohr at arms-length, but the two months spent with her learning to ride a Wyvern had allowed the two some-time to talk. To clear the air between them, so to speak. Which probably explained why Camilla was, to a point, somewhat surprised when she was approached by Kamui.

The lilac haired princess had been sitting on a comfortable couch reading a romance novel she had been meaning to get around to when Kamui entered her room. Camilla was about stand up to question if anything was wrong, but she was stopped by a short dismissive wave from Kamui followed by a yawn. A smile pulled at Camilla's mouth while Kamui wordlessly laid down on the couch, resting her head on Camilla's lap.

It came just as easily as breathing did. Camilla gently ran her hand through Kamui's hair tucking it behind her pointed ear. Already Kamui's breathing had levelled out, indicating that she had fallen asleep rather quickly. Her chest slowly rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. Camilla frowned when she noticed Kamui's wrist. The sleeve of the loose fitting black shirt she wore was slightly pushed up, revealing numerous scars on her wrist disappearing up her forearm hidden by the sleeve. Another reminder of the many burdens that Kamui carried, the scars a reward from when she faltered as they grew just a bit heavier with each passing day.

 **Castle Krakenburg…..**

"And you are sure that this information is correct?"

"Of course, brother, why else would I bring it your attention?"

Xander and Leo were hunched over a table littered with maps and scout reports of the surrounding area. Leo pointed to a spot on the map explaining "Kamui has occupied this Fort and began renovating it. My scouts tell me that supply convoys arrive almost daily, along with more troops." His finger trailed across to a nearby village continuing "She has also taken this village under her wing. Any troops sent there report back that they were ordered to leave or else they would be attacked. It seems that she is planning something." The Dark Knight looked up to his older brother concluding with an impassive expression "If we want to get a hold of her, then now is the time."

The Crown Prince shook his head while he straightened himself and crossed his arms, keeping his gaze steady on the map "No, neither of us should do anything. Whatever it is that Father has become, surely it is keeping an eye on what we do." Indeed, that was one of the many things that Xander had considered after witnessing Garon's curious behavior upon returning from Cyrkensia. At first, he had dismissed it as him straining under the stress from the war. But then he had begun to consider the other possibilities. Intercepting reports from Hans about successfully destroying the odd farm or village. Iago's inexplicable glee while describing in disturbing detail what he learned from torturing prisoners of interest. It was after Hans's latest report on killing a band of refugee's he had found, deeming them as actually a raiding party from Hoshido, that Xander felt that a line had been crossed.

When Xander had confided in Leo about his concerns, it was decided that maybe it was time to at least humor what Kamui had to say. But now with Camilla no longer in the picture, it was proving difficult to contact Kamui without arousing suspicion.

"Well what about here?"

Leo pointed to a small farm close to Fort Tsalda "It's reasonably close and should have enough room to house a small group of soldiers. We explain that we suspect that there may be some local unrest nearby and deploying troops there will help keep it in check." Xander contemplated his plan debating on if it would work before finally nodding. A rare smile slowly appeared on Leo's face, uncharacteristic to be sure, but a smile nonetheless. The light-hearted moment was short lived as Xander eventually asked the Big Question:

"What should we tell the men to relay to Kamui so that she doesn't think it's a trap?"

Moments later, as if by Fate, there was a knock on the door to the room followed by an energetic proclamation "Big brother!" The groan of the door opening reverberated through the air revealing Elise who was practically bouncing in place.

 **Fort Tsalda….**

"Captain! How goes the training?"

Silas called out, walking across the training yard to the red armored Wyvern Rider. She stood with her arms crossed, an imposing sight in of itself, surveying a group of both men and women wielding training spears thrusting at training dummies. It was midday, right in the middle of summer, the heat making it almost unbearable to do anything. Captain Minori turned her head to look at Silas, her voice muffled from her helmet

"Slowly, and I don't blame them. Despite our Lady's effort, the picking is rather slim on volunteers. Most of the people who volunteer have only wielded kitchen knives-"

The sound of chainmail rubbing against armor reached his ears when Minori lowed her arms, resting one on the long sword sheathed at her hip before she continued

"-No matter, I'll have them in fighting shape before the next attack, speaking of…."

She trailed off, turning to face Silas who did the same. Despite being a full-grown man, Silas still had to look up ever so slightly just to make eye contact with the imposing woman. In truth he didn't know much about where she came from outside of what she told. Which wasn't much, since all she offered was that she was from Cheve and a former member of the resistance there. She didn't think the Resistance was much more than just talk, so she joined up with Kamui.

Returning back to the present, Silas folded his arm making a slight gesture with his head towards a more-quiet section of the training yard. "Kamui has ordered all the patrol's and scouts to return. There's word of a group of Nohrian Paladins assuming control of a nearby farm." Silas explained in a low voice as they walked with Minori listening intently.

"She thinks it's the vanguard for a much larger assault. You and I are to gather some men and investigate while she remains here with a token force to deal with any potential ambush." Minori shook her head replying in a concerned tone "An ill-advised plan but I'll not question our Lady." the way Minori spoke of Kamui often unsettled Silas. It was as if she held Kamui in an almost God-like regard. Regardless, he decided to keep his opinions to himself for the time being.

* * *

Yep there it is!

Sorry for the lateness but stuff happens .-. anyway how you enjoyed!

-9E


	18. Twelve steps back

Sorry for the wait! Stuff happens unfortunately .-.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to the devs of FE Fates.**

* * *

 **Fort Tsalda, Kamui's room….**

Kamui stood in front of the large vanity mirror that was situated on the far side of the room, inspecting herself. She had to give Oboro some credit. The blue haired lancer certainly knew how to sew. Jakob had explained to her that since she now commanded a decently sized army, and now had two villages under her protection, she would now have to participate in courtly matters. Most of these cases would simply be settling disputes among the two villages she had taken under her protection. With that being the case she took, albeit quite hesitantly, a leap of faith was in order, and asked she if she could have Oboro's help in the matter, after Flora recommended her as a seamstress.

It took almost two weeks to have the dress designed. The first week comprised of nothing more than standing in place while her measurements were taken. Why it took a week was beyond Kamui's understanding, but she complied none the less when she noticed Oboro's rather serious expression while she readied her tools of the trade on the first day. She now wore an expertly designed dress that, to her surprise, complemented both Nohrian and Hoshidan aspects. It hugged her body quite comfortably, and was cut at the bottom, ending at her thigh. This allowed her to walk in stride without being hindered in the slightest. Woven in fine red silk, the dress featured gold embroidery depicting a serpentine dragon that coiled along her right sleeve. Another dragon wound its way along the bottom before rising to end on the right side of her waist, gaping jaws opened wide as if going in for the kill. Her teal hair had been tied up in a single braid running down her back. On Flora's recommendation, she wore a modest amount of blended makeup to cover the burns on her neck and face, forgoing the bandages she usually wore. Kamui initially protested, but was ultimately outvoted by her Retainers.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be giving the orders."

She thought to herself while she tugged on the sleeves of her of her outfit to distract herself from the impending activities that she dreaded. Court duties were an exercise she would have preferred to not undertake but it seemed a futile effort given her station.

"Well, aren't we an adorable sight…"

The taunting voice echoed, prompting her to look up at her reflection. Grinning back at her the Reflection asked

"Do you really think they'll accept us? After all that's transpired?"

The Reflection cocked her hip while folding her arms, as if it already knew the answer and simply asked for its own amusement. Kamui looked to her Alpha Yato resting against her bed, it's sheath sitting on the bed behind it.

"That's right, ignore me all you want. Bury me deep inside. You can't escape me forever, sooner or later you'll be begging for a way to end it all."

Emerald eyes flicked down to her wrists, the statement reminding her of her first attempt at ending her life. Only to be thwarted by Flora, who had decided to check on her one last time before turning in for the night. As if sensing her thoughts, her inner demon asked

"What's wrong Kamui? You even tried to kill yourself….."

"Y-You're not real…..Go away…."

Kamui said weakly, closing her eyes as she hugged herself tightly, her hands trembling. Taunting laughter filled her ears in response. It became almost deafening as images of past battles flashed in her mind. The faces of those who stared at her, anguish clearly written across their face, as she impaled then with her naginata. A tear rolled down her cheek as she heard in a sweet taunting whisper

"You say I'm not real, yet here I am."

It ended in more laughter as Kamui slowly fell to her knees, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. More memories bubbled to the surface. Her fight at Fort Jinya, the faces of the two Samurai who tried to protect her from Saizo, the two days spent burying those who were killed during the battle with Camilla. Despair and guilt washed over her in equal measure as she recalled more memories that she had locked away. Kamui covered her ears in a futile attempt to block out the taunting laughter, which seemed to only grow louder as she did. In response, as if on auto-pilot, she grabbed the Hoshidan style jewelry box resting on her bed's side table, and threw it at the mirror resting in the corner, shattering it into thousands of pieces. The shards letting out a soft tinkling sound as they fell to the ground. She screamed as loud as she could, her throat becoming raw before finally breaking down into tears, sobbing.

She couldn't deny the truth behind the voice's words. It didn't matter how hard Kamui tried to tell herself that her inner demon was wrong. Every face of every person that died in her foolish quest for peace was seared into her mind. Silently accusing her.

The sound of frantic pounding on the wooden door to her room filled the air. "Lady Kamui! Is everything alright?!" Selena called. The broken woman wiped her eyes and stood. Her trembling hands worked desperately to make herself presentable to not raise any suspicion. A rather futile effort, given her actions not two seconds ago. After the fourth series of frantic poundings on her door with still no answer, Selena decided that breaking down her door was probably the best option at this point. When she heard Kamui screaming, she thought maybe that she fell and hurt herself, but with no answer, she began to think the worst.

Selena took a step back, drawing her sword before raising her leg, then slamming her foot into the door, striking it as close to the door knob as possible. A satisfying crunch met her ears as the door gave a bit. A second strike and the door flew inward, the door knob laying quickly forgotten on the floor. She burst into the room seconds after the door swung open, brandishing her sword for any potential attackers. There was only silence. Scanning the room, Selena found Kamui on the floor near her bed, hugging herself and mumbling something under her breath, oblivious to Selena's entrance.

 _The hell is going on?!_

Selena thought, stepping towards the teal haired woman. Reaching out with a gloved hand the Retainer gently asked "Lady Kamui are you ok?"

No response. Then it was faint at first. Selena wasn't quite sure she had understood what Kamui was mumbling, but she listened intently. There. Faint to be sure, but she heard it.

"She's right she's right she's right she's right she's right she's right she's right"

Over and over again Kamui repeated it like a mantra. "She? Who's 'she'?" Selena wondered. Deciding it would probably be best to work that problem out later, Selena set her gloved hand gently on Kamui's shoulder, saying in the most soothing voice she could manage forgoing honorifics:

"Kamui."

Startled, finally noticing Selena's presence, Kamui froze, slowly looking to the other occupant of the room. Though the leather of her glove was thick, and expertly woven in such a way to help prevent wounds should she be disarmed, Selena could feel Kamui's shoulders trembling. Whatever it was that had happened had frightened the Draconic Princess, who could calm a Wyvern by merely locking eyes.

"W-What are you doing in my room?"

The soft whisper of fabric danced in the air quietly, as Kamui stood, looking down on Selena who in turn stood as well. Though Kamui was a few inches taller, Selena had no trouble keeping a steady gaze on her without the need to look up in the slightest. "I heard you screaming while I was on my way to attend to Lady Camilla. Obviously." It seemed that Kamui had finally regained her composure just as quickly as Selena had resumed her standard arrogant attitude. Unphased by her rude remark, Kamui replied while smoothing out a few wrinkles in her outfit before retrieving the Yato's sheath "Well, if that's the case, then you can leave."

Selena was torn between pointing out that she still hadn't explained what exactly happened, or retaliating with another remark for Kamui so dismissively ignoring her concern. It was obvious that something was bothering Kamui which should probably be resolved, quickly, before it happens again. However, it was clear that the affected party in the room didn't want to talk about it.

"How can – you just….."

The Retainer stammered, attempting to start her sentence over while Kamui sheathed her legendary blade. "Whatever!" Selena finally managed before storming out of the room. Resting her hand on the hilt of the Yato, Kamui turned to look at the shards of her broken mirror. The ghosting whisper of her inner demon's statement still lingered in her mind. A shiver ran up her spine, which she quickly brushed off, as she stepped over the mangled remains of the door which had the unfortunate fate of meeting Selena's boot.

She began walking down a dimly lit hallway, which was adorned with carpet running along the entire length of the corridor. Kamui passed by two of her Samurai, who were casually conversing. Their intrinsically designed black and red armor successfully remained an intimidating sight to any who passed. One sat on a crate, elbows resting on his knees, while the other spoke, leaning casually on his right leg while his hand rested on the hilt of his katana.

"Follow me." She spoke quietly, while wondering to herself why they could still fight for her.

The two Samurai scrambled to obey, attempting to form apologies for being so lax with their duties. She ignored them, too engrossed with racking her brain to inform herself of the proper court etiquette one would need, befitting of her station, to successfully perform. An exercise of futility due entirely to her prior history devoid of any responsibilities remotely related to her impending task.

 **Fort Tsalda, converted Throne Room…..**

The Throne Room, if one could call it that, was the main entrance hall to the main building of the Fort. After many hours of meticulously sweeping, dusting, mopping, and more tedious chores the 'Throne Room' was then decorated with numerous Nohrian and Hoshidan tapestries. Candelabras were polished and lit, warmly illuminating the room while a long red carpet covered the old wood flooring. It would have been better to simply replace the floor, but a significant lack of time and hands to undertake such a task were in short supply. At the end of the room was a modest high-topped throne with a brass serpentine dragon. The dragon gripped the back of the throne while staring directly at the entrance, jaws open wide as if steeling itself to roar. Hanging on the wall behind the throne was a large banner depicting the twin sigils of Hoshido and Nohr. The banner's crimson red cloth was always easily capturing one's attention upon entering the room

Already the room was alive with activity. Nobles of both Hoshido and Nohr who supported Kamui and her cause were present, talking amongst themselves. Nohrian soldiers, twenty in number, lined the left side of the room in even intervals while Hoshidan soldiers stood opposite them. Their faces were distinctly devoid of expression as they carried out their vigil. The sight of all this was overwhelming for Kamui, who stood in the doorway closest to the Throne. She was amazed her at how quickly Jakob and Flora managed to motivate the staff to undertake the task of preparing this room.

Her eyes tracked over the occupants of the room, briefly before coming to a stop at the crimson banner. A depressing aura began to radiate from her. Ever so slightly, she began to feel the Mantle of her Responsibility grow heavier. A test of her resolve that slowly eroded with each passing battle.

"You're attention please, esteemed guests, Lady Kamui of Nohr and Hoshido."

Jakob announced from his position at the bottom of the steps leading to the raised Throne. The noise within the room died down almost immediately after her spoke. Kamui silently entered the room, her gaze locked on Jakob, accepting his offered hand while he ascended the steps with her. She only released it once she sat down, smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress that quickly returned after she sat.

Just as Kamui had expected, the proceeding events were dull. Listening to petty squabbles about day to day life in the villages under her protection. Land disputes, fights over trivial matters, complaints about crops not growing fast enough, etc. Try as she might, Kamui found it difficult to keep her attention on the matters at hand. Issues that, in the grand scheme of things, meant little in the face of a full-blown war. A war that most people were blissfully oblivious to. One that Kamui wished she had never been made aware of. It was late afternoon when the final group of villagers had been escorted out of the room when Kamui was greeted with a surprise that she couldn't quite call pleasant nor unpleasant. Before she would begin to push herself out of her glorified seat, the doors to the entrance of the Throne Room seemingly blasted open, followed by storm of gleeful excited ramblings from a certain young princess being escorted by a mentally exhausted Silas.

The Nohrian Knight looked as though he had been picked up and tossed around left a right by a Faceless before being trampled by a stampede of horses. Elise seemed oblivious to whatever it was that had happened, or at least seemed fine with what happened. The royalty in the room simply stared at the duo's entrance while some guards seemed apprehensive, others had taken a step forward, and a third group rested their hands on the weapons they carried. As the duo approached Kamui, the two samurai she had ordered to accompany her had placed their hands on the hilt of their katana leaning forward, readying to dash forward.

It was then that Elise seemed to take notice of the Samurai preparing to attack. "H-Hey, Silas, what's going on?" The Nohrian Knight stepped forward saying with a commanding tone "Stand down! Lady Elise is with me and has an important message for Lady Kamui." Upon hearing his command, the guards stood down stepping aside so that the Knight and Princess could walk by. The whole spectacle left Kamui speechless. She had expected Silas and Captain Minori to return with a simple report that they had finished off the Nohrians who occupied the farm. Not Silas returning with Elise, of all people, who she believed resented Kamui ever since she chose to follow her own path instead of choosing Nohr. During her time in Izumo she never spoke to Elise. Every attempt to speak to the young girl with overly large pig tails was met with a stern look from Xander after her moved to stand in between the two.

Ultimately it was for the best, Kamui reasoned, but now there was no such blonde haired stern older brother who valued the safety of Nohr and her people above all else to stop them. She found herself feeling anxious. Almost rooted to the spot. Seemingly held down by an invisible force who took pride in the Dragon Princess feeling unsettled, preventing her from running away rather than facing her problems head on. As Elise approached the stairs leading to the foot of the throne, her excitement returned in moments her expression becoming one of pure happiness. Dispelling all the tension that had quickly gathered up during the previous activities.

"BIG SISTER!"

She squealed, dashing up the steps while dodging Jakob as she tackled Kamui in her seat, squeezing her with all the strength her small body could muster. Laughter escaped the blonde-haired girl as she nuzzled her head against Kamui's chest. A weight seemed to be lifted from Kamui. It almost brought her to tears as relief permeated her being. Relief that at least her actions did not change her adopted younger sister's view of her. Deep down, Kamui wondered how fair it was to be relieved knowing this, that so many others were affected by her actions, yet she felt relief knowing that at least Elise still loved her all the same. Of course, Elise loved everyone in equal measure no matter who they were. Sometimes Kamui wondered if Elise would ever have the capacity to genuinely hate someone. She was a ball of boundless energy and love. Traits that this world found itself to be sorely lacking.

Kamui's expression changed from shock to a soft smile as she brought her arms up to embrace her younger sibling. "Hey Elise, I'm glad….I'm really glad to see you" Her breath caught, causing her to start over. It was still a lot to take in after all. The two were very close growing up, when Elise would come to visit it was hard to tell the young girl no when she wanted to play. Much to the dismay of Kamui's tutors if she arrived during a lesson. The two seemed oblivious to the other still in the room, if they were aware then they didn't care much if at all.

"I'm glad you're ok! Ever since you left it's been so lonely, I couldn't stand it! Everyone changed, including Xander and Leo. When I heard that Camilla was with you I just knew that everything that people were saying about you was wrong! I was really worried, but…now I can help!"

Elise explained finally, releasing Kamui from her death grip and standing up in one fluid movement. Her blank and pink dress, somehow, seemed entirely undisturbed as though she hadn't been hugging Kamui at all. She adjusted the white flower and pink bow on the collar of her outfit to a more comfortable position before putting her hands on her hip. With a determined expression she explained

"Xander and Leo say that Father has been acting super strange, they're extremely worried about what might happen if something isn't done to help him."

Disbelief was the first thing that Kamui registered. The second was rage. How could Xander even dare to think about using Elise like this?! Seeming to sense Kamui's anger Elise quickly said waving her hands in front of her "B-But that's not all! Xander thinks that you might be right about there being a lot more going on than what we think!"

"Xander, the very person who made it perfectly clear that I've been disowned from the Nohrian Family, thinks that I 'might be right'?"

Kamui thought incredulously. Again, sensing that she needed to explain herself, Elise continued "They wouldn't give me all the details-" her tone sounded sad and little disappointed but she continued undeterred "-but Xander and Leo really do want to help. Xander knew that you would investigate that farm if he sent some soldiers over and he asked me to carry a message, so you wouldn't try to hurt them. He said that he wished he could join you himself, but he worries about what would happen in his and Leo's absence if they left personally. Sending me and these soldiers are the best he can do. He promises to do what he can to help, but right now Father isn't aware that he's doing this."

After she finished speaking, Elise took a deep breath before donning her ever present smile. It seemed like Elise's happiness was infectious because soon enough, Kamui found herself smiling as well. The shocked murmurs from the other nobles brought Kamui back to reality. The Royal raised her hand to quiet them down. "No one is to speak of what happened. You are dismissed." For someone who was so new to the art of Court Politics, Kamui certainly knew how to command attention and get her point across. Indeed, the cold look and icy tone she directed at each Noble ensured that they would not speak a word about what they witnessed and heard.

While the Nobles slowly shuffled out, Elise launched into a long stream of stories. One after the other. Talking about everything she had done, seen, and heard. Mostly it revolved around things she wanted to do with Kamui and Camilla. The former could scarcely believe that Elise could still retain the ability to say so much in one breath seemingly. Or maybe she had simply mastered the art of taking the needed breath in between words without stopping. The two, along with Flora, were now walking down a hallway that led to the Mess Hall. It was void of any real decoration, save for the odd torch sconce mounted at even intervals. These provided adequate light to illuminate the hallway so that one could walk without being completely blind.

"Elise, I have some things I need to take care of. We can talk more later. Flora can show you to the Mess Hall."

"Awwwww, well ok."

She seemed disappointed. The sight caused a pang of guilt within Kamui, but she spoke the truth. With the arrival of the Paladins that Xander sent, she needed to begin work on where to put them and work on what could be done with them. Now that it seemed, emphasis on seemed, that Leo and Xander were on board, there was something she needed to check on. Someone she didn't want to check on.

She really hoped Takumi hadn't made much progress with her Hoshidan siblings.

 **Cheve….**

The ringing in Kamui's ears finally started to die out. Something she was grateful for at least. Even though her head still throbbed painfully from the hit to the side of her head. She sat in a cell that had to be underground. There was no sound she could make out, so it must be deep. Every ten minutes, the guard would stop in front of her cell. They'd then wait five minutes, then continue walking down the hall. Another ten minutes he comes back. Waits another five. Every two hours the guard rotation would occur. This time it was every five minutes the next guard would pass her cell. Wait next to her door for ten minutes, then continue. Kamui assumed he was probably new, she could practically smell the material he used to clean his gear.

As far as accommodations went, the Cheve Resistance made a point to show their prisoners how much they were disliked. A simple cot and bucket was all that she was allotted. They took her belongings and, to her dismay, even her clothing while she was unconscious. All she wore was a ragged old tunic that seemed to have not been washed for some time. The trousers she wore had some minor tears from use. It too seemed to have not been clean for some time. In her opinion the worst thing about the tunic she wore was how much it made her itch. The rough material rubbed mercilessly against her scarred skin, irritating it each time she shifted to a more comfortable position on her cot. She made sure to not move too much.

Kamui recalled her reasons for coming to Cheve alone. After Elise arrived, she traveled to Hoshido with Jakob to talk with Takumi at Fort Jinya. He informed her that Hinoka had travelled to Cheve with Sakura, because they had heard that Ryoma had run into trouble on his way there. Despite how much Kamui didn't want to help him, she couldn't let herself on good conscience let him die. Ryoma was very much the lesser of two evils to Kamui.

So off she went to Cheve after instructing Jakob to inform Silas of her plans. In hindsight, she began to wish she had listened to Jakob's protests of taking someone with her. As far as her career in stealth was concerned, she was pretty sure that she would leave sneaking into enemy compounds to the Ninja that remained loyal to her.

It was getting difficult for Kamui to ignore her stomach. After spending so much time in her cell on a diet of a simple half loaf of bread with a cup of water, her stomach was beginning to demonstrate how much she really needed to eat something more than bread. Often, she would begin to feel sick from how hungry she was. A majority of her 'day' would be spent laying on her side with her arms wrapped around her-self, curled up. The last hour, as far as she could tell, she spent guessing who the current guard was by judging how long it took them to reach her cell. She guessed it was maybe three days after she began to feel sick to her stomach that someone finally came to visit her. Kamui was awoken by loud shouting from a woman.

"DAMMIT, GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW!"

* * *

Be sure to leave a review, I would love to know what you all think of the chapter :)


End file.
